Unknown Loyalty
by Diet Cigarette
Summary: He entered the shrieking shack, for his monthly transformation. He found another there, just as him, seeking shelter. How could they deny eachother? RLOC
1. Josalynn

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that**

**much in this fan fiction as my last one did.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**'Josalynn'**

**Written and posted: Monday, July 12, 2004.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Friday, Sept 19, 1976.**

A small Ravenclaw girl named Josalynn entered a small hole at the base of the whopping willow tree. Her curly brown hair fell on her shoulders and honey brown eyes blinked as she looked around. Around the height of 5'4, she was quite petite. She sighed at the sight of this dark and gloomy room, with dust everywhere in sight. Old furniture was placed randomly around the room. Was she really expected to stay here tonight?

Bitten over the summer in France, going into her 6th year, Beauxbatons refused her from returning, so naturally, Dumbledore took her in. He was a nice man, her parent's didn't have to try and convince him, he accepted her at once. This was only her third time making the change from human to werewolf. Of course, she was scared, this was her first time she had done it alone. (Ok, so, her mother or father had stared at her while she was in a cage, but it was better than being alone.)

Josalynn explored the place with her bright eyes before entering a neighboring room. Just like the one before, dusty, dirty and dark. Sighing; she sat on a old bed and picked up her schoolbag.

"Stupid Potion.." she mumbled, peering inside the bag. Gripping the bottled wolfsbane potion, she flicked the cork off and pulled the potion to her pale lips. Cold liquid came into her mouth. To be honest, it didn't taste so bad against her taste buds. Josalynn swallowed slowly and plopped the empty bottle in her bag.

"..and now I wait for 9'o'clock. (pm).." she sighed, reading a near by grandfather clock. 8:48. Lynn laid back upon the bed and stared at the cracked ceiling for awhile. Just out of the randomness of her mine.. Came the sentence..

The Sex Pistols rock..! she mentally laughed at herself before sitting up, and reading the clock again. 8:56.

Joy. she thought as she heard a bark outside, soon after Josalynn heard someone enter the passage. She didn't think anything of it, until she her footsteps. Quickly got up, traveling the door, but before she could open it, leading into the room she first entered, she began to change

A tugging feeling started at her legs. It moved up her body without much pain until the tugging feeling was all over her body. Suddenly it felt as someone stabbed her in her stomach. Gasping, moaning and half way crying, Josalynn fell to her knees clutching her stomach. As the pain in her stomach continued, a painful feeling was going through her head. It felt like someone was ripping and tugged her skull of her body, as well as someone cutting her neck over and over again with knives. Like someone was killing her, slowly and painfully.

Crying freely now, Lynn found herself laying down, huddled up in a corner as the pain slowly but surely started to fade, with one last shock of extreme pain, she let out a chilling scream. The transformation was complete.

The werewolf fought for breathe and looked around cautiously. She could swear she heard another scream, exactly like hers, near by when she released hers. The wolf's tear stained snout sniffed the air furiously. Josalynn guessed because she had released the monster some where new.

Most of the time, Josalynn was placed into a cage. She felt like a zoo animal in there. It was better here, larger, roomy.. Due to that cage, to lack of room in there, caused her to become restless. She began to bite her paws and limbs. She never remember the pain she caused herself, so she continued. As a matter of fact, she didn't care. It was a way to release her energy, and the wolf inside sometimes forced it. The wolf took over.. She couldn't stand the fact that she lost control. Thankfully, Dumbledore gave her this new potion. It helped. She could control her actions as well as thoughts, but she kept getting these urges to do something reckless.

**Flashback**

This was her second change.. She knew what to expect now. She could do it. Control herself...maybe.

The werewolf paced back and forth in the cell. She loathed herself for what she was. How could she be so

stupid to wander into a forest at night?! This never would of happened if she listened to her father.

But her brother made her go after that bloody ball. He couldn't just let it slip. It was her fault it went into the forest..

And she needed to get it.

It is his fault I am this monster! her head screamed and she trotted faster. She wanted to hurt him. All his fault. He made me go. He put me in the position. He wanted me to get bit. He probably thought it was better for me to get bit than him. After all.. Mother loves him most.

"Mum wanted me to give you your dinner.." her brothers voice said, slightly shaking. He was afraid of her. Good. He should be afraid.

Her brother, Andrew walked in. He was carrying a tray with him. On it, was her dinner. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted to feel to flesh break beneath her jaws. Andrew slid the tray towards her. She snarled at him and lunged at the him, only to be stopped by the bars of her cell.

I hate him.. I HATE HIM! Her head screamed again. I would be fine if it wasn't for you! I can't continue school in France because of you! My friends as afraid of me, because of YOU!! She growled and began to bite at the bars, occasionally herself as well.

Her older brother ran back up the stairs to the main level, most likely to tell on her attempt of attack. She would be punished.

**End Flashback**

The golden child. Did everything right. _Not.. _He was worse than her. Yes, she would fight and do awfully mean things, but he drank a certain muggle drink all the time, it was somewhat like Firewhiskey. Many occasions, Josalynn would find small bags of white powder in his room, as she delivered laundry. He was in a gang, or something like that, but mother didn't know.. Or she did.. Just refused to hear the truth.

Whatever. He is nothing to me. She reminded herself and looked about. A grunt escaped her jaw and she padded over to the door she came through and gave a small scratch at it. The wolf responded. The urge to destroy what laid in her way was great. She quickly gave into that urge, not caring what or who she destroyed.

The small canine's claws started to shred at the door's bottom. Gnawing, chewing and clawing, a hole formed in the door. She pulled herself back into control. Josalynn pulled herself through the hole and found a large black dog staring at her. She stared back. _What was going on? Why is there a dog in the shrieking shack? Weird._

Lynn stood still for a moment, and padded forth, advancing toward this new creature, but then her eyes pulled away from him, and found herself staring at a large white stag, she hadn't noticed at first. This was just to confusing. Why were these animals down here? By the cease of movements, she realized they had the same thought in mind.

One thing she noticed most of all.. They did not fear her. These two animals didn't fear werewolves, she confirmed that when she found a very large werewolf staring at her from behind.

Since when do other werewolves come here? .and with animals? The thought popped into her mind.

She mentally shrugged and walked back into the previous room, losing interest with the scene. She had once played with her own dog during the full moon. It was more enjoyable being a canine herself while wrestling with him and thought nothing more of the scene in the other room.

Josalynn looked to the floor and felt a rumble in her stomach. She was hungry of course. Looking around for anything to please the wolf, so she wouldn't pay the price later.. by biting herself.

A rat scurried past and Josalynn pounced upon it. Instantly she was pushed aside by the black dog before she could even look at her prey once more._What the..!!?? _Josalynn growled and looked to the dog, who was now staring at her, growling a warning.

_Now just who does he think he is!?_ she snapped as the dog exited the room, with the scared rat at his side.**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Will get up next chapter.. ASAP.. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**


	2. The Other

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.………………………………................................................................................................**

**The first few chapters take place ONLY on a full moon, further along in the story, I'll get in between.………………………………................................................................................................**

**'The Other"**

**'Written and posted: Thursday, July 22, 2004.'**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Wednesday, October 23, 1976.**

Again, Josalynn sat on a dirty old bed, inside the Shrieking shack as a werewolf. She had just changed into the monster and it was urging her to run, but she stayed still. She didn't want to let the werewolf have what it wanted.

She needed to show that she was in control. She needed to show it, she would not fall into temptation. It was a normal day, well, as normal as it could get. The other werewolf was in the other room and she guessed he was pacing, or so she could hear. The animals weren't there tonight.

She wondered why for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off when she saw glowing yellow eyes stare at her from the darkness.

The other one. He was looking at her.

The instinct of territory aroused in side of her, her thoughts drifted away from controlling her emotions, and they were coming out.

The fur upon her back bristled and her tail when straight.

'The other' or so she called him, was taken aback. He was clearly containing his emotions. Apparently he had been changing longer than she has.

She snarled. He just watched, quite amused really.

She mentally sighed and gave up on 'the other'. It seemed she had no effect on him.

She paced a few times before staring around before looking to the door way again. He wasn't there anymore. Curiosity swept over her mind and she crept to the opening. She peered in, to find the other running down the up the stairs, onto the main floor of the shrieking shack.

She cautiously followed, quietly going up the steps, but it was no doubt the other could hear her. When the full moon kicked in, there was just no stopping how strong a werewolf's senses were.

He trotted into a room down the hall, and she followed. She turned to go into the room, only to find the larger werewolf, sitting in the door way, staring at her. Again, her fur bristled, but only because he really quite startled her.

She could tell he was mentally laughing or smiling. He planned this, oh yes, he planned this. Josalynn grunted and pushed past him, entering the room. It was just like the rest. Dusting, dirty and had a horrible smell, only this time, it was a library. Old, tattered books were upon the shelves, and once white sheets covered furniture. It was a lovely library, or it had once been. Now, it was just in decay. Rotting away, dieing slowly, only inhabited by a few animals.

'The other' watched her silently and walked a crossed the room. His gaze fixed on her, like she was some sort of meal. The other just stared at her for some time, taking a seat in the corner of the room. She took the time to take together his features, as he was doing to her.

He looked like any other werewolf. Very long, stilt like legs, with long talons upon their paws. His fur, unlike hers, was gray, as hers was a light brown. His eyes were a yellow orange color, as the rest of their kind.

He slowly advanced toward her, eyeing her carefully. He was quite calm actually. Inside his eyes, Josalynn could see the confusion, she thought that's what her eyes were glowing as well. She didn't know who this boy was, it could be a professor for all she knew. It could be quite true too, he was very large. Or maybe, she was just very little. Very scrawny and short. They stayed in a state like this for a few minutes, examining each other.

She nodded and turned away, but the other gave a small howl. The werewolf inside listened and turned her body toward him. He nodded and seemed to show a small smile. She wonder why, but he figured out, just then that she was new to this monster inside thing. The werewolf was stronger than her for now. You see, this boy knew this, due to he was a werewolf since he was a small boy. He was the most intelligent wizard of his age and quickly knew how to get information off a werewolf. Remus Lupin walked out of the dusted room, disappearing for quite awhile. She didn't find him that night, and something told her he didn't want to be found.**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Will get up next chapter.. ASAP.. Hope you enjoyed it.………………………………................................................................................................**


	3. Followed

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**The first few chapters take place ONLY on a full moon, further along in the story, I'll get in between.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**'Followed'**

**'Written and posted: Thursday, August 5, 2004.'**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Thursday, November 28, 1976.**

Remus sat on Defense Against Dark Arts, and a note popped onto his desk. He could tell by the hand writing that it came from Sirius.

Remus glanced to his south west, to find Sirius, looking away, flirting with a Hufflepuff girl. He then looked back to the parchment and unfolded it. He let out a sigh. On this parchment, it read :

Me and James want to come with you, to 'you-know-where' Saturday night. So what about that one guy there.

Remus thought about it for a moment. There was just no way they could. Considering, the new girl. So,

Remus replied with the only answer he could give:

Of course not. First of all, he is a she. Second, I can't put you guys in danger of being figured out. There could be a long punishment with the cloaks if she tells. I couldn't live with myself if I got your into all that trouble. You'd be loony by the time you got out!

He looked over the letter again, making sure, if this letter was ever found, they wouldn't be able to make out what they were saying. When done, Remus flicked the parchment back to Sirius and rolled his eyes.

Sirius would never learn how to behave himself. He always risked everything. If the world would end, if he got caught after dark, Merlin knows he would still go out. James too.

They were the exact same, they would do anything, if it meant breaking a dozen rules. Only a few seconds after he gave the letter back to Sirius, that it came back, only this time, he recognized the handwriting as James'.

Come on Moony!! The entire reason we did what we did in fifth year, was so we could hang out. Plus, that chick thinks we only animals.

Remus was now getting annoyed. What James said was true, but it was still frustrating him.

Forget it. Remus started to write. _Just.. Go to the dark._

He flipped the note behind him. Ok, so he was sort of giving in. Then note didn't come back after that, but Remus heard Sirius' and James' hands slap together in a high five.Saturday, November 30, 1976.

For the third time at Hogwarts, fifth time in all. She felt proud of herself.. kind of. Just because she had lasted this long without going into a depression., she had to give herself that much. 5 months, she couldn't believe it either. It seemed like forever, but she got through with it. Then again, she would sigh and tell herself that this was to go on for the rest of her life. So she took month by month, and ignored the future and past. But with every up, there is a down. It seemed, no matter how many times she changed, did the pain of transforming seem to lessen. She wondered why she couldn't get used to it. Every month, it was the same amount of pain, for the same amount of time, but she never got used to it. It got so frustrating, she offered Dumbledore to sedate her at the full moon, but of course, he couldn't because of safety reasons. That frustrated her more and she stormed out of his office.

Tonight of course, was just another night.. Unless you don't add that there was another full moon, and our young female werewolf was pacing about in the basement, of the shrieking shack. She grunted. She knew _he _was up there. She wasn't fond of him much. He kept avoiding her, and denying her curiosity. So if he denied her something, she didn't like him.

One trait you'll learn Josalynn has is being quite spoiled. If she doesn't get something from you.. well.. She would get upset. It wasn't a terrible habit, but still a bad one to have. Many times, she tried to shake that off, but she stopped some time ago, settling that it was just a part of her. This young woman knew what she wanted; the things she couldn't have.

Josalynn strode down a passage, bored out of her mind. _Wouldn't Dumbledore at least think to put something entertaining down here? A squirrel to chase? Something!! For crying out load! _Josalynn made her way up the creaking steps to the main floor. With every rising step, she felt as if she was going to fall through at any moment.

Then, what if I fell through? What if I wasn't looked for! Never found! I would surely die!! No food, no

water.. Certainly that turd of a werewolf wouldn't help me.. But.. Of wait.. She dismissed her overly dramatic thoughts away.

She finally got herself onto the main floor and peered around. This other was always hidden away some where.

Always gone, always hidden, always not here. He was so secretive. Josalynn grunted_. Wasn't being a werewolf, in a house, free to run, supposed to be more exciting? I could always explore this old joint. Um.. I guess that sounds fine.........._

She made her way down the hall, and ended up in a old kitchen. Dust covered counters, shattered glass, and broken kitchen table legs were all that was left in this room. _Boring.. _She thought and quickly padded out of the room.

Upon entering the family room, Josalynn was positive something scattered a crossed the room out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head in the direction and followed the noise of little pebbles being dropped on the old floor boards.

She turned a corner and found herself in a room she had never been before. In this old house, she saw a lovely room. If you could just dust it up a little..((ok, a lot.)) and gave it a nice paint job, this room could be expectable, quite pretty too.

She could tell the curtains around the large windows were made of a soft mahogany color. Now black carpet with a gray layer of lint, if swept or cleaned, would make a lovely black. A arm chair sat in the middle of the room, also of mahogany color, but like everything else, a gray layer of lint covered it. A bookshelf sat on the north wall. Few books sat there, but it still gave a homey feeling.

Now, Josalynn found that the scattering noises was in fact a mouse ((not Peter, not a rat..)) running away from her. It took off toward a dark corner, but decided otherwise when it saw another werewolf there.

Lynn too, noticed this other there now. She stared at him for a few seconds before taking a step forward.

This other looked at her too, before heading off, out of the room. Again, he was denying her knowledge of him, so she followed.

This other trotted up the steps toward the second floor, with Josalynn at his heels. He found his quite annoying and stopped quickly as he ended a hall. Josalynn came to his side and got a whip of his smell. It was nice, kind of like the sweetness of marshmallows, but the freshness of rain. She mentally smiled but brought herself back to reality when he started off again. She followed. Again.

He entered a large bedroom. When this was inhabited by people, she assumed it was the master bedroom.

He retreated to the window and watched her. He seemed slightly nervous, which simply dumfounded her.

Here was this quite large male werewolf, nervous around this smaller, yet annoying, female werewolf. It was confusing her deeply.

Maybe it was because.. He was ashamed of what he became on a full moon? If this was true, then wouldn't he see that clearly she was a werewolf too? She wasn't going to judge him on that.

Figuring he was just as shy as she was, minus the curiosity, she wagged her tail slowly. Hopefully he could become more comfortable.

Remus looked at her, slightly confused. She was wagging her tail slowly. He guessed this was friendly gesture. Being around females always got him nervous, Werewolf or not, he still felt.. weird.

He mentally sighed and looked up to her. She looked quite unsure what in the world she was doing. He slowly returned the wagging, but stopped when she sat down._ Great. Now she is just going to stare at me all night.. _He thought and shrugged. If only there was a way to communicate in this form.

He looked down to his paws for a moment, and glanced back up, by now, the female werewolf had gone.

This was his chance. Remus trotted down the stairs, into the living room, through the kitchen and down the basement. There, was the hole. He needed to go outside. Remus made his way over to the entrance and climbed though. He was just opening the trap door when he heard a dog bark.

Sirius must already be out there. He thought. No doubt, was waiting for Remus to come. Sirius and James were rough housing in the dark. When Remus exited the Whopping Willow's passage. He knew this was a bad idea, but he missed running around with the boys on full moons.

Ever since another werewolf came to Hogwarts, they were unable to join him in the Shrieking Shack. It was mostly Remus' fault. He wouldn't let them, for their own safety.

But due to their stubbornness, they wouldn't take no for an answer. So, now, in the quite early hours of the morning, Remus would sneak out of the shrieking shack, and head out into the Forbidden Forest.

If Dumbledore knew, he surely would frown upon this, or most likely expel him. ((Ok, now, I don't believe our wonderful Headmaster would do that, but remember, we are in the mind of Remus Lupin)) _Dumbledore couldn't have a werewolf running around free, now could he?_

Remus shrugged the thought off and went alone the dark path. There, in the forest, he could socialize with his best friends.

**.………………………………................................................................................................**

Josalynn sighed. She had been watching the other climb out of the passage way. _So this is were the little turd has been going.. _She grunted and slowly followed, or more like stalked him, ignoring the idea of being caught.

She followed, near, yet far behind the group as they rough housed and played into the forest. The other looked quite happy with these animals, and as she watched, she found he became more and more fun filled. He was most likely just shy around those he is not familiar with.

She watched them play, from a far. _How these animals seemed so smart._

Anyway, as I was saying, She watched these three frolic in the forest, beside a small lake. She was hidden

away behind a tree. Naturally, she wasn't the spying type, but she was curious, and he wouldn't or denied her any knowledge of him.

She knew he would be embarrassed about him being a werewolf, hell, she was too, but it was in Josalynn's natural to take things into her own hands when she wanted something she couldn't have.

So she watched. They were chasing after each other while the large black dog was barking about. The stag was naturally faster than the dog, but as she watched the other she noticed something. She noticed the way he kept stopping every few yards as the other two chased him.

He was filled with such power, yet not wanting to use it to its fullest. Well, neither did she, she was stuck spying, now wasn't she? Anyhoo, she realized how he could easily out run these animals, yet continued to keep himself calm.

She curiously rounded the group, so now, she was to the side of the three, rather than behind.

They were still playing, the stag, kicking up his hind legs, while the dog, barking around excitedly. This black dog was getting into a crouching position every now and then, growling, waiting for the other to charge, and when it did, the black dog would run and continuously grunt.

She would mentally laugh at this grunting. It amused her quite a lot.

**………………………………................................................................................................**

Remus was running around happily, he was quite happy to finally be out of the Shrieking Shack.

He was nipping at James' stubby tail, as James' would kick at Remus with his hind legs. Then, he would tackle Sirius to the ground and growl playfully, and he would return the gesture.

Peter would just scurry around the three. He was quite tiny compared to the stag, dog and werewolf. He was weaving through the three's legs when Remus caught something out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it and went on playing for the meanwhile.

Again, something behind a large tree caught Remus' eye. He quietly went around the tree, only to find the thing he'd least expect.. DUN DUN DUN! It was the female werewolf. She backed of for a moment, before looking eye to eye with him.**………………………………................................................................................................**

**...and I hope you liked it. I'm attempting to make my chapters longer. I hope this was long enough. I got out of the 'writing only the full moon nights' and started coming out and showing what life at school was like.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**


	4. Manners Matter

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did**

**.………………………………................................................................................................**

**'Manners Matter'**

**Written and posted: Monday, July 12, 2004.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

**Again, something behind a large tree caught Remus' eye. He quietly went around the tree, only to find the thing he'd least expect.. DUN DUN DUN! It was the female werewolf. She backed of for a moment, before looking eye to eye with him.………………………………................................................................................................**

**Friday, December 7, 1976."Come on, Moony.. Just tell us.."**

"No, James.. go away.."

"Pleeaaaseeee.." Sirius pleaded.

"Yea, come on Rem.." James put in.

Remus looking to Sirius behind the book he was reading. Sirius had his hands clapped together, he was doing the puppy dog pout, which worked quite well for the animagus, not to mention, he was a complete dog with girls and women.

"Fine.." Remus murmured. "Top shelf, left, red book." he answered and pushed the two boys away while reading in the library.

They grinned at each other and went for the book Remus directed.

Remus sat quietly, he was doomed. Just a few nights ago, the female werewolf had followed him. He guessed she was now suspicious about the 3 animals that accompanied him all those nights.

He banned the Marauders from coming down with him again, after all, they were illegal animagi, and if she had a chance to figure it out, they would be arrested.

Not until they made a mistake, did they realize the risk that had been made. He dreaded the thought and dismissed it from his mind, but soon after, thoughts of the other werewolf in the forest came.

Some how, he was fine with her. _It was the werewolf connection. _He mentally told himself over and over again, but he was drawn to her.

It was just a friendly type of thing, god, no, Remus would never find an animal attractive. A werewolf, in their human form, maybe.. but finding a animal attractive was just disgusting.

Anyway, she seemed nice enough. That night, some how, she joined in the playful antics with the Marauders, but just one good time doesn't make her trustworthy with such a huge secret. So, Remus refused every time Sirius and James would ask.

At least Peter didn't have enough nerve to ask, it was already driving him mad with two people asking about the full moon.

Only a few thoughts after, James and Sirius came back snickering.

"We've picked out that perfect prank to play.. It takes a bit of time to make.. But we can manage.." James said between chuckles.

Sirius nodded. "Thanks Moony.." James nodded and nudged to Sirius to go.

They bother said and ran off, discussing what ingredients they would need to nip from the Potion Master's class.

**.………………………………................................................................................................**

"OI! REM!" someone called from behind the werewolf who was walking to class. He had stopped after taking one last step.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed. He would be late for Herbology if they didn't tell him what they wanted quickly. Of course, Remus was the only taking Herbology this year, James and Sirius had dropped it, saying that the professor was off her rocker.

'To obsessed with plants..' or 'Wants us to join 'Give Plants Rights' club' Those two would say, with Peter Pettigrew behind them, nodding.

Professor Vinigrette wasn't all that bad, if you ignore the fact that she talks to her plants, and calls them her children. Ok, so maybe she seemed nutters when she tried to get a student expelled for purposely ripping off a plant's stem.

Remus, didn't blame the poor girl for ripping off the stem of the vicious plant. It seemed as if it was trying to kill her.

As Remus passed the cold December field, finding his way toward the green house, he saw that Sirius and James were once again messing with Snape.

Luckily, Lily wasn't around to see. She was already in Herbolgy, he saw her sitting in the green house, through the glass.

James had once again, used a curse on Snape to allow chicken feathers to grow upon his body. Though, he would like to stay and watch this giant chicken attempt to kill the two boys, he reminded himself the set a good example for the younger students.

At least the feathers would help him keep warm.

Remus chuckled slightly and opened the door the Herbology green house and walked along the table to find a seat. Of course, the only seat left was next to a quiet Ravenclaw girl. He remembered her, she was expelled from Beauxbatons.

Remus remembered her sorting, she was paler that almost all the first years when it had happened. She never seemed to talk to a lot of people, and she always carried around a whistle. A small whistle, quite odd actually, hung around her neck on a small bronze chain.

The chain was rusted and odd, as well as the whistle. It seemed odd enough to always have a whistle around your neck, but things were assumed about her, when she only talked when it was needed.

Remus, could relate to this, he of course had been missing every month for the past 6 years. The excuses were running low. Supposedly, both grandmothers died, one grandfather, 24 times he mother had been sick, 8 times his sister was sick, and the rest, he there was an emergency at home, or he was sick.

Everyone thought he had some kind of disease or something, this was true, but not the kind they thought he had.

Remus took a seat next to her, and next to fellow Gryffindor male. He recognized him as Frank Longbottom. He was one of the best a D.A.D.A, so was his girlfriend, Alice.

Alice of all people was fascinated with plants, she could pass as another Professor Vinigrette. This was her best subject, second, Defense Against Dark Arts.

Remus was friends with Alice and Frank, but they didn't talk often, just greeted each other in the hallways, and played around in the dorms.

"Hey Remus." Frank greeted.

"Hi." He responded.

The Ravenclaw girl was copying notes from a book rather quickly, her hand fed a crossed the parchment, her handwriting almost unreadable. Quite messy, really.

A clapping of hands brought everyone's attention to the front of the room, where a stick like woman was standing. She had a large noise with beady little eyes and thin lips. Her grayish hair was pulled to a side ponytail, but fell behind her back anyway.

"Come, come.." she said to the students just now sitting down.

"Now, today, I will be introducing your to my precious Calimonfern." she said, eyeing a few reckless and clumsy students, for them not to dare hurt, drop, tear, kill or anything wrong with these things.

She pulled a small pot from out from under her desk. It was of a lime green color, though the coloring faded at the leaves, where as that part was red. "Now.. The Calimonfern" Vinigrette announced.

Remus read his book silently, as his assigned Calimonfern sat in front of him. He had just finished the page when a voice was heard from his side.

"Pass the watering can." it said quickly.

Remus pulled the book from his face, slightly surprised at the girl next to him, speaking. He picked up the watering can and passed it to the side.

She didn't bother saying thank you, she just watered her plant quickly and set it in front of her.

Remus mentally felt offended. He was a strong believer in manners, she, seemed to completely lack of them. He sighed and looked to her.

"Your welcome.." he commented.

She looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, confused. "I didn't say anything.."

"That's the point.." he replied.

Her eyebrow still raised. "Your weird." she said and sprinkled food into the pot.

"I simply wanted you to use your manners.. um.." Though, he had seen her sorted, the name lacked in his memory.

"Joslynn." She said. "Joslynn Lune" she finished and went back to nourishing her plant.

"I'm Remus Lupin." he said, holding out a hand to shake.

She took it after a moments hesitation and shook it once and let go. Now trying to figure out why her plant was wiggling.

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Ok, sorry for the wait. I've just been writing a little bit everyday. I know this isn't much, sorry again.………………………………................................................................................................**


	5. Arrogant?

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**bludgers-n-broomsticks **.: Thanks. I'm glad your like my story. The review is appreciated very much.

**Chicklahoma** .: Don't worry, I will. I never will skip out on a story, it just might take me awhile to update.

**bludgers-n-broomsticks **.: Thanks again!

**Raven-Maiden-08 **.:That sticks, because I'm always told I'm not descriptive enough, I guess I went a little over board, huh? I'll try and stop.

**Raven-Maiden-08 **.:I'm not good at stopping habits. X(

**pirate grlEe **.: Thanks! I have a lot of different opinions here and it helps me out a lot with me story.

**Whitepaw** .: Yayness! ..and I hope I 'posted' already! XD

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**'Arrogant!?'**

**Written and posted: Thursday, August 26, 2004.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :"I simply wanted you to use your manners.. um.." Though, he had seen her sorted, the name lacked in his memory.**

**"Joslynn." She said. "Joslynn Lune" she finished and went back to nourishing her plant.**

**"I'm Remus Lupin." he said, holding out a hand to shake.**

**She took it after a moments hesitation and shook it once and let go. Now trying to figure out why her plant was wiggling**

**.………………………………................................................................................................**

**Friday, December 7, 1976.**

"Bloody plant." she mumbled as she fought to keep it normal. It kept wiggling, like it was dancing and wouldn't stop. Maybe she placed too much food by it's roots? No, she measured the seed right. Water? No. Sun? Maybe.

She pushed her pot more into the sun's ray to see if it would have an effect on the wiggling. None.

The plant's leaves were an ingredient in a powerful sleeping draught, what would this plant need more of? Night? She hadn't a clue.

"You did nothing wrong." Lupin's voice said beside her. "It wiggles when it's happy. She just said so before she placed out our plants."

Joslynn took her plant from the larger rays to where she placed it first, but not before sending a dirty look in Lupin's direction.

"Your welcome." he said. Oh, how she hated this game.

This time, she only smirked. Didn't say anything, only smirked. If he had a button, she would push it, and the manners thing seemed to be it.

"I don't need _your_ help." She hissed.

He didn't continue the 'help' conversation, only looked down to her.

"Are you sure the sorting hat didn't make a mistake sorting you? You have slytherinness." Remus said.

"Too smart for that lot." she commented in no particular way, but not looking to him, only to her project.

"Oh yea, definitely a Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" she asked, now looking up to him.

"Arrogant. "He commented smoothly.

"If Slytherins are _so_ arrogant, then your friend, Potter, should _definitely_ join them." she argued angrily.

Oh yea. I won. Joslynn thought when Remus didn't respond.

**………………………………................................................................................................**

Josalynn sat down at the Ravenclaw table for dinner, sitting next to the only friend she had, or the only person she really got to know since she had gotten to this school.

Amber was a chubby girl with glasses. She, as well, had brown hair but much shorter than Josalynn's. Her dark brown, almost black eyes bewildered Josalynn how they could get such a color.

"Heard you called me arrogant.." A voice drawled behind the two.

Amber narrowed her eyes. Josalynn had told her about class and she too, agreed that James was in fact, annoyingly arrogant.

Amber, thought Lily Evans was the smartest girl in school, not because of her grades, but because she never fell for the freak's charm.

"I'm sure she would say the same thing under a truth potion." Amber told the boys behind her, yet not looking back.

"Not talking to you, Chubs." Another voice said. Sirius Black. Oh, yea, Josalynn had it with this boy. She turned around and gave him a comment she had been wanting to use since when her younger sister was made fun of because of her weight.

"Don't hate her because her parents will give her food! They want her to live!. Hell! They love her too!" She shouted.

"Listen Lunatic.." Sirius began but she pulled Amber from the table and out of the Great Hall. _Was that his insult? Lunatic_? _I mean come on_.. She hadn't gone through sixteen years not realizing that her last name Lune, seemed like the beginning of that word.

It was known that Black's family disowned him for being in Gryffindor. It was 'supposed' to be a secret, but there were no secrets around here really, unless you told NO ONE and there was NO CHANCE of anyone ever finding out.

Thank goddess that she was one of those people that told no one.

Then, it hit her. Oh, she had it. She had just insulted the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. She was doomed.

In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if they were pulling one on her now. Balloons.. Dungbombs.. Pink Hair..

Doomed.

She sighed. She would become a mutant before the school year was out. Doomed. Oh yes.. As good as six feet under.

She pulled Amber along the corridors until she shouted about her circulation being cut off, did she let go of Amber's wrist and walk to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Before they walked in Joslaynn looked to her friend. "I'm dead." she said.

"No doubt about that." Amber said. "Me too probably. I really hope not."

"I need to take a walk."

"Ok, just.. Be careful and don't go near the Gryffindor portrait unless your with Lily Evans."

"Yea.. I'll see you later." Josalynn said as Amber walked up to the girls dorms. She walked back down the corridor she just came from and found her way into the Entrance Hall. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she would be alright.

She wouldn't go into the woods and that's where the real danger was kept. She just needed a little stroll on the grounds, maybe the Quidditch field would be empty.**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Ok, sorry for the wait. I've written this today, its kind of short but I wanted to get a chapter up incase I wasn't able to for a week.………………………………................................................................................................**


	6. Forbidden

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………..........................................................................................................I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.………………………………..........................................................................................................**

**'Forbidden'**

**Written and posted: Sunday, August 29, 2004.**

**………………………………..........................................................................................................**

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

**"****I need to take a walk."**

**"Ok, just.. Be careful and don't go near the Gryffindor portrait unless your with Lily Evans."**

**"Yea.. I'll see you later." Josalynn said as Amber walked up to the girls dorms. She walked back down the corridor she just came from and found her way into the Entrance Hall. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she would be alright.**

**She wouldn't go into the woods and that's where the real danger was kept. She just needed a little stroll on the grounds, maybe the Quidditch field would be empty.………………………………..........................................................................................................**

**Saturday, December 8, 1976.**

A large ringing was heard in the girl's dorms. It was screeching like come rooster on a farm, or more like a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs while being kidnapped. Alarm clock. Blasted muggleborns.

They thought it was a _good_ idea to pack that contraption. Boy, were they clueless. ..and why in the heck did they set it off on the weekend!! Oh, they'll pay.. They'll pay.. But then it hit her why Cordelia would set her alarm clock for this early. It was Hogsmeade Weekend. Time of year to buy presents for others, but the problem was, who was she to buy presents for? There was always her closest family member, Delphina, her nine year old sister, and Amber. Though, her parents, her brother and her new born sister weren't going to get anything, that didn't bother her. That would do. It's not like she was miss popularity.

"SHUT THAT THING UP, ZAYN!!" said a blonde with the corner bed. Josalynn opened her eyes and sat up. She recognized Kamilia Crawford as the one who shouted. She was the loud mouth of the group. And, boy was that every true.

Cordelia Zayn, the muggleborn. She brought it with her to Hogwarts and everyone hated in the first morning. One pureblood girl, actually thought there was a banshee in the room. That morning was just hilarious to her.

Josalynn smirked and ran her tongue a crossed her teeth.

"Ouch." she muttered out loud. She forgot she still had her canine teeth. The others were normal, but her canines stayed the same. She didn't like it, she looked like a vampire. She sucked on her tongue to help the stinging sensation on it and watched the girl's antics without saying anything.………………………………..........................................................................................................

"You coming, Lynn?"

"To Hogsmeade? Of course. I have to buy Delphina and you a Christmas present." Josalynn replied.

"For me? You shouldn't have.. But go ahead anyway." Amber replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yea, whatever." she smiled and was jerked into the courtyard.

"Do I have to get on those bloody carriages again?" Lynn asked.

"Well, you could walk…-"

"No, but it kind of freaks me out."

"Doesn't it freak us all out?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't ask me."

" ..but you just asked me."

"..and?"

"Shut up."

Amber laughed and pulled Josalynn out of the castle, and over to a dirt road surrounded by bushes and trees of all sorts. It was a pretty sight, but reminded Lynn of Amish muggles. Before Josalynn knew what was happening, Amber pulled her into one of the horseless carriages parked on the side of the dirt rode.

They both took seats while Josalynn looked out the window, where the wondrous bushes and trees stood. In the background, a tree was moving and crashing around. Her heart fell into her stomach. The Whomping Willow. Quickly, she turned around and sat up straight. This would be a long ride.

She wondered how the other was doing, or if he was around. He could be a professor, but if he was, which one? Or maybe a student. It was hard to tell. Maybe it was hard to tell, but she would find out soon.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................**

"I think I'm going to be sick." Josalynn said as she exited the carriage.

"Bumpy ride, huh?" Amber asked, and Lynn nodded.

"Come on.. We'll go shopping."

"Shopping doesn't do anything."

"No, but my present is waiting to be bought."

"Whatever."

Most of the conversation Josalynn and Amber had was little arguments, but it was all fun and joking really. They had been like this since they've met, 4 months ago. It wasn't a very long friendship, but both seemed to be fine with one another and they both didn't have any other friends.

They weren't walking to a particular store, just walking around, occasionally stopping at an interesting store. Amber, loved going into the stores that sold pets. She was an animal lover of course, except her parents wouldn't allow to many animals, so she often complained that they would hold her down.

As the two were walking they came upon The Three Broomsticks. It was a nice little pub for Hogwarts students and villagers. It had the most amazing drink, called Butterbeer and sat on the corner of a quiet road. A sign hung over the pub with three broomsticks on it, as well as the name. This store got a lot of business on the regular visits from the students.

"Want to go in?" Amber asked. Lynn didn't say anything, just nodded and Amber started to take steps forward, with Josalynn following.

"I guess." Josalynn finally stated as they reached the door, quickly strolling in, out of the cold. The two girls took a seat in a booth, to the side of the large room and waited for a waitress to come to the table, but until then, Josalynn stared at the signs pasted on the wall. Just pictures, as a diner would have. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here you go." a young woman said, placing two glasses of Butterbeer down on the table.

"-but we didn't order anything…"

"It's taken care of. Two nice boys over there paid for it." replied to young woman and walked back to the front counter.

"Prank?"

"Most likely."

"Trust it?"

"I don't."

"Good idea."

Both, smiled weakly and pushed the cups a side. "Too bad a good looking boy doesn't really buy us a drink, huh?" Josalynn asked.

"Too bad." Amber shrugged.

Josalynn only nodded and looked around the pub, no doubt, sitting on stools at the front counter were Potter and Black. They were laughing happily. If only she could do something to them before they did something to her, but she was no prankster master mind like them, so, she couldn't do anything out of this world.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................**

Josalynn made her way into a jewelry store on the far side of Hogsmeade.

It was a beautiful place, filled with rubies and diamonds, placed into necklaces, rings and bracelets. It was just wonderful, and Josalynn decided to get Delphina a birthstone anklet for Christmas. She had seen her eyeing one up at home, and decided she could always get her a slightly different one from England.

She made her way up to the counter, looking through the numerous glass cases that a lined the shop. There were many golden rings, and silver necklaces, which, Josalynn rather not mess with, but as she made her way a long something caught her eye.

Stopping suddenly, her eyes were draw to a necklace. It was made of a thin string of leather, and, on it was a long, sharp tooth.

She was drawn to it, yet, it seemed forbidden.

"Tooth of a werewolf. It's been here forever. I can see why though. Not many people want a piece of a monster, huh?"

Josalynn nodded, but her eyes were glued to the piece. "I want it." she blurted out and pocketed the rusted whistle away.

"That'll be 6 galleons, dear." The clerk said, and Lynn paid, yet bothering the look for the anklet any longer. As she walked out of the store, Amber stopped by.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"Nothing" Josalynn replied a little to quickly, and of course, Amber thinking that Josalynn had gotten her a present, kept quiet.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................**

Books. Too much books. Josalynn sat at a library table, studying for potions. It was difficult, very difficult. The stupid teacher had assigned them to complete a potion that was also assigned to the seventh years. There were so many ingredients involved, it was driving her mad. As an accuse to stop working, she looked over the top of her book and looked for others she knew. No one, oh, wait. Lupin.

He is smart, probably zooming through this potion…. Maybe. No. Don't. Stop it. Do NOT! I repeat DO NOT ask for his help. He would get cocky.

..but I need the help. I don't even know what flabbergasting worm brains are found.

Shut up Brain!

…..

Josalynn sighed and stood up, making her way toward Lupin.

"Could you help me?" She asked, sounding defeated.

"..with?"

"Potions."

Remus raised an eyebrow toward her and nodded. "I guess.." he said in an unsure tone.**………………………………..........................................................................................................**

**Ok, sorry for the wait. I've just been writing a little bit everyday. I know this isn't much, sorry again.………………………………..........................................................................................................**


	7. Pranks

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me** **tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**'Pranks'**

**Written and posted: Monday, July 12, 2004.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

**Shut up Brain!**

**Josalynn sighed and stood up, making her way toward Lupin.**

**"Could you help me?" She asked, sounding defeated.**

**"..with?"**

**"Potions."**

**Remus raised an eyebrow toward her and nodded. "I guess.." he said in an unsure tone.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Saturday, December 8, 1976.**

"Umm.. yea." Josalynn replied, staring at the book set in front of her. Full of instructions and ingredients for the potion. "I understand this completely." She added in sarcastically.

"Just take it step by step."

"..how does that make it any easier? I mean, come on.. Just because I put all this stuff in the stupid pot one

at a time, doesn't reduced the number of crap there is.." She complained.

"If you tried it once in awhile, maybe it would help?" He suggested.

"Whatever Lupin."

"Remus."

She gave him a quizzical look, but just figured he was nutters and went back to reading the instructions of the potion.

"Don't give me that look. I was just stating that my name is Remus. Not Lupin."

"Same thing.." She stated and ran her finger done the spine of the book.

**……………………………................................................................................................**

"Muhaha." Josalynn said in the Ravenclaw common room.

"What??" Amber asked, confused at the antics of her friend.

"Nothing. I'm just done with my homework for the weekend." Josalynn explained.

"Oh." Amber replied, but still gave her the 'look'.

"Shut up Amber. I'm going.." Josalynn said, before getting up and heading out of the common, into the hall.

Though, not before hearing Amber say a few dirty things about her, which she ignored.

She rounded the corner and walked down the hall. It was only around 2'o'clock in the afternoon and she was in the mood to explore.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Josalynn was roaming around the school, not paying any attention to where she was leading and now found herself in a deserted hall. It was gloomy, and felt quite odd like someone was watching her.

"Lost?" a voice drawled behind her.

"No, _Black._" Josalynn replied coldly.

"You know, you really have a nasty temper. I don't appreciate what you said to me in the Great Hall at all.."

He replied coolly.

"Please Black, you know you would of done the same thing if I said something about Peter." she hissed.

"Point taken." He replied but the fiddling in his pocket told her he was still planning to hex her.

She started to turn around and keep walking when she heard Black shout an incantation and she was shot at the wall.

She groaned and attempted to rub the back of her head to ease the slightly tinge of pain but couldn't. She couldn't lift her arm. It was glued to the wall.

"I hate you." She mumbled to Sirius.

"Sorry to leave you here, but the spell should wear off in an hour or two." Black said with a fit of chuckling, before leaving. It wasn't his best, but it certainly got back at her.

"I'm going to kill him." she growled.. And waited for whenever she would be able to get off this wall.

Oh joy.. Here comes a group of people. I might as well pretend to be a bloody portrait!

Prank Goddess or not... I'm going to get him..

**………………………………................................................................................................**

When Josalynn finally fell from the wall, she had hurried toward the library. While she spent 3 hours stuck to the wall, she had devised a revenge plan, and it was absolutely wonderful to her.

She had made her way down many halls, coming upon her destination. She entered the library and made her way down the isle containing information about Potions. She aggressively read the book's spines, searching for the book she was looking for, until she had looked through the complete isle without any luck. Great. It had to be where she was not allowed. The Restricted Section.

Josalynn decided the risk it and glided toward the entrance of the Restricted Section, unseen, thank goodness. Slipping through the large door that separated the area from the students, she made her way through the large shelves of forbidden books.

Coming upon Potions, once again, Josalynn smiled and ran her fingers over the book's spines, reading each one, making sure it was no use to her before going to the next.

Then, she saw it. It was a dark green book, with the words written in gold letters.

Potions de métamorphose.

She quickly took the book from the shelf, read through it and tore out the page she was in search of, and disappeared from the scene. She wasn't good a potions, but she would have Amber make it. She was pretty good a potions.

**………………………………................................................................................................**

**Ok, sorry for the wait. I've just been writing a little bit everyday. I know this isn't much, sorry again.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**


	8. Lacewings

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

**'Lacewings'  
Written and posted: Saturday, September 4, 2004.**  
**  
..........................................................................................................**

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_Then, she saw it. It was a dark green book, with the words written in gold letters. _

Potions de métamorphose.

_She quickly took the book from the shelf, read through it and tore out the page she was in search of, and disappeared from the scene. She wasn't good a potions, but she have Amber make it. She was pretty good a potions._

**Sunday, December 9, 1976.**

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You're a life savor Amber!" Josalynn said with happiness. "It's not a difficult potion, it just takes forever and a day to make."

Amber nodded and rolled up the piece of paper like a scroll. "Let's get started.." she stated and pulled her cauldron out form under the bed.

-----

After an hour and a half of working on the potion that would get back at the Marauders, or maybe just Black and Potter, either way, it would be a memorable day in their books, Josalynn and Amber headed down into the Great Hall.

Amber of course, didn't like those two that much either for all the name calling and agreed to create the potion with Josalynn, she in fact wanted to get back at them as well. Both decided it was a good idea to have Amber in the antics they would perform on the Quidditch field after Holiday break, in about a month. They would have done it sooner, but they rather have the entire school there and the potion needed time to brew.

Josalynn took a seat at the far end of the table, her friend taking a seat next to her.

"..and what do we do with Black and Potter?" Amber asked Josalynn.

"I don't care. Knock them out or something." she replied.

"Good idea, but I think we should just lock them up somewhere."

"Yea, but I want to cause them physical pain also."

"Don't be cruel, Josalynn."

"I was thinking about dragging them a crossed the grounds, with a rope around them, pulled by broomstick or some sort of wild animal. And I thought the carriages were a bumpy ride.. There shall be cuts, bruises, comas, -"

"Stop Josalynn, you giving me bad images." Amber cut in.

"Fine by me, but I still think that is a brilliant idea." Josalynn said, digging in to her food in front of her while the rest of the Great Hall filled.

"Or we could oil up a muggle animal, called a pig and set it lose with the words "POTTER STINKS' on it's bum." Amber suggested.

"Oh god no. I am not putting my hand near anyone's anis to write words on it." She complained with a disgusted look on her face. "You just ruined my appetite."

Amber looked to her, and laughing slightly. "Well look at you, talking about wounds and blood."

"Well, that stuff doesn't bother me.. Bums do." Josalynn argued.

"What ever you say, Josalynn."

Lynn nodded. "That's right. Whatever I say." She grinned.

-----

"Pass the lacewings." Amber ordered. Josalynn handed her a corked bottle and sat down beside Amber who was throwing objects into a small caldron.

"Yes Sir." She said as Amber grabbed the bottle from her.

"Shut up, Lynn." Amber said with a small smile.

"Fine." Josalynn replied and rolled her eyes.

"Going anywhere for Christmas Break?" She asked.

"No. I don't want to go home. First, there is a newborn baby there. I don't want to deal with the crying. Second, My parents are there. And Third, Andrew is there." Josalynn complained.

"Why do you hate your parents and Andrew so much?" Amber asked her.

"I have my reasons…" She said, working her way around the fact that she blamed Andrew for her grr grrr problem by making her go into the forest to fetch the quaffle that he hit into there, and her parents for taking his side on every bloody thing!

"You could come over my house for Christmas. My parents already said I could bring someone if I wanted to." Amber offered.

Josalynn thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't. The regular students came back the 1st. The full moon was on the 27th. Maybe, if she just left early, that would work.

"Yea, ok. Sounds fun." Josalynn replied with a smile.

"Great! I'll owl my mum later." Amber said, but soon after going back to creating the potion.

"I'll have to go back early though.." Josalynn said, working the sentence into the conversation.

"That's a shame, why?" She asked.

Thinking up the quickest lie in her head, Josalynn said. "Er- Beauxbatons messed up some paper work, while I transferred to Hogwarts, so I'm needed by Dumbledore for some reason."

"I guess.." Amber shrugged.

"Yea." Lynn said and watched her.

**..........................................................................................................  
This chapter is really only here to show clues about the potion and confirm the fact that Josalynn is going over Amber's for Christmas.  
.......................................................................................................... **


	9. Dawn Cottage

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.**

* * *

**'Dawn Cottage'**

**Written and posted: Saturday, September 4, 2004. **

* * *

****

_sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :_

"You could come over my house for Christmas. My parents already said I could bring someone if I wanted to." Amber offered.

Josalynn thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't. The regular students came back the 1st. The full moon was on the 27th. Maybe, if she just left early, that would work.

"Yea, ok. Sounds fun." Josalynn replied with a smile.

* * *

**Friday, December 14, 1976.**

"Packing sucks." Josalynn grumbled as she literally threw her clothes into the trunk she would be taking to Amber's over the Holidays.

"Tell me about it." Amber replied a crossed to dorm, packing as well, but she took the time to neatly fold her clothes and place them into her own trunk.

"Well, firstly, I could be doing a million other things right now. Like, hexing some little first year and putting him in a pit of Slytherins. Secondly, I don't like it. Thirdly, I'm lazy and I don't want to do it." Josalynn complained. "Shall I go on?"

"No, that's ok. I'll pass."

"Are you sure, because I could continue. I have a lot more reasons -"

"No, Lynn. It's really ok."

"Your loss."

"I don't really see it that way."

"How are you going to pack to potion?" Josalynn asked Amber, eyeing under her bed.

"I put some sort of containing spell on it. It should wear off in twenty four hours., it should, of course, when it's ready for the stems." Amber said.

"That old hat didn't make a mistake putting you in Ravenclaw." Josalynn said as she closed her trunk.

"No, it's just someone spends a lot more time on her studies, and has common sense."

"Saying I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"Wanker." Josalynn mumbled and smirked as she saw the expression on Amber's face.

"Josalynn, that's just disgusting.."

"You're the one who does it!"

"Shut up Lynn."

"Fine." Josalynn said, dragged her trunk a crossed the room, and sat on it while waiting for Amber. "I'm ready." She announced and watched as her friend continued folding up her shirts.

* * *

They pulled their heavy loads a crossed the platform while Amber looked for her parents.

"Where are they?" Amber mumbled herself.

"How should I know? Their your parents! I don't even know what they look like!" She grumbled.

"Oh, just hush." Amber said. "Your lucky I put up with you."

"Yea, yea, yea, yada, yada, yada.." Josalynn rolled her eyes. "Are those your parents? The ones that look like you and have a confused expression on their faces?" Josalynn joked, she knew that those people weren't Amber's parents, but she just needed to give Amber a sisterly insult.

"Oh, god no, Lynn. Those are the bloody Malfoys." Amber said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Don't worry, I don't like my family either.." Josalynn continued.

Amber smiled and pushed Josalynn playfully. "Shut up Josalynn."

"Fine, fine.." Josalynn smirked.

"There they are… come on.." Amber said and motioned Josalynn to a nice couple.

The man, he looked exactly like Amber. He was tall, short brown hair and gray eyes, almost exactly like Amber, except Amber had extra equipment on her chest.

"Mum! Da!" Amber said excitedly, walking up to her parents and giving each one a hug. Amber stepped back after the quick hug and cocked her head toward Josalynn.

"This is Josalynn Lune, the girl I told you about." Amber said with a smile.

"Hello." Josalynn said and smiled sweetly, that was rare.

"Hello Darling.." Amber's mother said. She was a woman of medium build and had short blond hair, her cheeks were a soft rose color that blended nicely with her skin tone.

"Hello Mrs. Dawn." Josalynn greeted, still with her fake happy face on.

"Please dear, call me Missy, and this is George." Missy pointed toward Amber's father. Josalynn nodded in response.

"Well, now that introductions are done, let's be off." Missy said and the two teenagers dragged their trunks behind the two adults.

* * *

"Welcome to Dawn Cottage." George announced as they drove up a long drive way in a muggle area. Amber had once said that she was a half blood, Josalynn was guessing that her dad was the muggle because he was the one driving the car.

Josalynn could see a figure in the backround, it was their house, but she couldn't work out the details yet. For all she could see so far was a large red house with many windows.

It drawled nearer and nearer and Josalynn was about to take a closer look until George had pulled into a large house like.. thing.

"It's called a garage, we put our vehicles inside here." Amber told Josalynn due to the confused look upon her face.

"Weird.." Josalynn said as she eyed the building with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not really.." Amber said as she stepped out of the car. Josalynn was confused and was poking the side of the care door, trying to find a button that would open it up until Missy just opened it from the outside.

"Sorry dear, didn't know you didn't know how to open a car door."

"It's fine.." Josalynn mumbled crankily and sent death glares at the car.

The lot walked out of the garage, though, Josalynn was a little nervous about it and headed toward the house. Josalynn, this time got a good look at it.

It was a nice house, with tons of windows as she saw before, but now she saw that it wasn't painted red, but made of bricks and it seemed to have many rooms to get lost in. Flowers circled the house, giving it natural shades of greens, blues, purples and pinks and a few bushes to the side.

In the front of the house, stood a peach colored door with a lovely oval glass cut out in the middle, with different elegant shapes drawn in the glass.

"Welcome to home away from home.." Josalynn greeted herself.

* * *

Muhaha, I'm writing as fast as I can. I have 60 chapters planned! I RULE!

* * *


	10. Foghorns

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

XParanoidAndroidx : Thank you for the review! huggles The prank won't be played until about chapter 15, but I'm not sure. It depends on how much is going to happen between then.

Elvinscarf :I hope that's a good sign. Lol

Mac1 : Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it, and I think they 'start' to become friends around chapter 18.

XParanoidAndroidx : I have more! Whoop! XD

XParanoidAndroidx : Yea, sixty, but I have spread out chapters, so there may be about 63 right now.

* * *

**'Foghorns' **

**Written and posted: Sunday, September 5, 2004.**

* * *

sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :

"Hello." Josalynn said and smiled sweetly, that was rare.

"Hello Darling.." Amber's mother said. She was a woman of medium build and had short blond hair, her cheeks were a soft rose color that blended nicely with her skin tone.

"Hello Mrs. Dawn." Josalynn greeted, still with her fake happy face on.

"Please dear, call me Missy, and this is George." Missy pointed toward Amber's father. Josalynn nodded in response.

"Well, now that introductions are done, let's be off." Missy said and the two teenagers dragged their trunks behind the two adults.

* * *

**Friday, December 14, 1976.**

The four people walked in, to be greeted by three large dogs. One, a huge brown one, with a wrinkly face, the second, a yellow one, a Labrador and the third, a mop??!!

"He is a Komondor. Cool huh?" Amber asked.

"Really.. uh.. cool." Josalynn replied, thought the dog really did look like a charmed mop.

Amber grinned and pulled Josalynn out of the front hall and into a near by room. It was nice, roomy and homey. Warm colors like maroon and red, with some greens and dark blues. It looked like a forest without the plants.

"This, is the family room." Amber said, pointing to the forest room.

"It's really homey." Josalynn commented.

"Yea…I guess you could say that." Amber shrugged and nudged Josalynn to another room.

"Kitchen.." Amber said, pointing. _Honestly! I'm not a barbarian. She can speak English to me. I don't need to be talked to in just one word sentences._

* * *

**Josalynn's POV**

"..and this is my room." Amber announced, pointing to a door.

"Nice door." I commented, waiting for her to open it.

"Be quiet, Lynn." She said and opened the door as I started to tap my foot.

It was a nice room, I guess. Regular, but with spunk. Light blue walls, with different shades of blue.. On.. Everything. Wow. Blue room.

"Blue." I said, stepping in. "It's all blue. Groovy." I smiled. It was a cool room, but I just wasn't getting it.

((A/N: Don't hate me for making her say 'groovy'. 70's slang. Sorry.))

"Yea, I'm in here all the time when I'm not at school." Amber said, walking into her room, plopping on her bed.

"I can see why." I lied. I didn't like the room! Sorry! But I'm not going to tell her that her room sucks when she likes it so much! I may be grumpy a lot, but I'm not ..room-heartless.

"Yea.." She stopped and looked toward the closet, stood up and made her way over there.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She said nothing, only opened the door and pulled out a small boy around the age of seven.

"Hey!" He shouted and Amber pointed toward the door, which the boy hurried to it and escaped the room.

What the…? I had no idea what was going on? Were little men supposed to come out of random places like that?

If so, I could always use them for fun. I remember this one time I stuck Andrew in a trashcan, and rolled him down a hill. Good times.. Good times.

"Sorry." Amber started. "That's my brother, Alexander"

I nodded, though I thought he was one of those green guys with orange hair in a muggle movie I had seen a few years ago. What were they called? Grapes? Oompaloompas?

Whatever they were, I had nightmares about them for a week. You don't get rid of that image for awhile.

"Oh." I said. Oh? Boy.. I'm a talker, aren't I?

"DINNER!" a voice shouted. I think it was some type of fog horn. What if I was somewhat deaf, and I screamed everything I said? People would probably get mad at me. I laughed at that thought and smirked.

Then again, what if that little kid, what's his name? Alexander? What if Alexander came in here and just started to pee on Amber's wall? I wonder how she would react, disgusting, but hilarious.

Well anyway, Amber and I walked down the kitchen where the piss kid was seated at the table as well as Missy and George. I was hesitate at where to sit, but just took a random seat next to Amber. It was completely random I tell you!

"How was school, Amber?" George asked. Go ahead. I'm not here. I'm not the guest, shove me aside why don't you?

"Ok, I guess." Amber shrugged. La la la, I'm gone with the wind like a baby passing gas. Anyone know that I'm here? Hello?

"Who are you?" Alexander asked. Pip pip! Piss kid sees me!

"Don't be rude, Alex." Missy said. Again, the attention is taken off me. Foiled again.

"I'm Josalynn." I said, with no expression on my face. I don't like to smile at people much, just a few friends.. Or adults that I want them to think I'm a goody-goody., other than that, your nothing special.

He looked at me for a moment, was he trying to have a staring contest with me, because darn it, I will win. I rule at that game, I swear. I could keep my eyelids peeled open forever and a day, but you know.. I don't _feel_ like it right now.

"Hi." Alex said.

Oh boy.. He's a keeper. A real charmer, no? Buttrag.

"Hey." I replied as expressionless as he did, but I ignored him quickly and went back to eating. Though, the other people continued the talk like this was some trailer trash talk show.

The good thing here is that Amber is not gay and sleeping with her brother.

Thank Merlin.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter was mostly on her point of view. She has a weird mind.. Let me tell you. **

**

* * *

**


	11. Monkeys

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

FaLLeNxLuV:: Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it!

* * *

**'Monkeys' **

**Written and posted: Sunday, September 7, 2004.**

* * *

**sexy male voice comes on = Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Hi." Alex said.

Oh boy.. He's a keeper. A real charmer, no? Buttrag.

"Hey." I replied as expressionless as he did, but I ignored him quickly and went back to eating. Though, the other people continued the talk like this was some trailer trash talk show.

The good thing here is that Amber is not gay and sleeping with her brother.

Thank Merlin.

* * *

**Friday, December 14, 1976.**

"Move idiot!!" Josalynn shouted at the television.

"Shut up.." Amber hissed.

"His going to KILL you, you pathetic piece of tin!" She yelled, now standing on the couch. On the screen, The Wizard Of Oz was playing, it was the screen with the flying monkeys, and this was only the third movie Josalynn had ever seen, and she always seemed to yell at the screen.

"Josalynn!! HUSH!!"

"WATER!? They killed her with.. Water!!!?? That is so dumb. Muggles are retarded. Kill a witch with water? They wish.." She grunted and Amber walked up to the T.V and turned it off.

"Hey whore, I was watching that." Josalynn told her and Amber gave her a dirty look.

"Josalynn, just, shut up, ok?"

"Touchy.." Josalynn replied coolly.

"Alex!! Girls!!" The usual foghorn bellowed from below.

"Coming, mum!" Amber shouted back. _Was this family all about yelling or something? If so, I would like to join it, it has a bit of.. spunk.. to it._

The two came down the large stair case and entered the Hall, where, Missy was waiting for them.

"Yea?" Amber questioned her mother, but Missy didn't respond, she was looking toward the stairs still, until Alex came sliding down the rail.

"Oh, good, you're here dear." Missy smiled but it soon faded. "Do that again, though, and your punished."

"What is it?" Amber tried, again while Josalynn was waiting impatiently behind her.

"Mr. Nott, from the Ministry has invited your father to his Christmas Dinner."

"That evil git?" Amber questioned.

"Oh, you just hush, Amber." Josalynn mentally laughed as Amber's mother said 'hush' She now knew where Amber got it from. "It's the twenty fourth. I would like you attend, it's formal."

"Just my luck.." Amber muttered under her breath so only Josalynn and herself were able to hear.

".and please, Alex dear, don't act a fool at their house. This could mean a promotion at the Ministry for your father.." Missy said calmly. "Same goes for you, Amber." Missy commented, looking her way.

"Fine." Amber muttered, and Alex looked angry, apparently they didn't like this man too much.

As the three walked up the stairs, Alex a head by about 10 steps, Josalynn asked: "Promotion? They let someone evil work at the Ministry? What is he the head of?" Josalynn questioned.

"Something to do with Vampyres, attempting to find ways to bind them. Binding or stunning spells don't work on them, something to do with being dead." Amber shrugged.

"Fascinating.." Josalynn muttered.

"Yea, we're not supposed to learn about Vampyres until next year, but since my dad works with them, I already know loads.." She explained.

"That just tickles my fancy…" Josalynn replied.

"Oh, your so.. negative. " Amber said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Either that, or you just don't care."

"I take that as a compliment, you know?" Josalynn raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be surprised.."

"You and all the other people that know me.."

* * *

**Monday, December 24, 1976.**

"What should I wear!?" Amber asked frantically. "A dress?"

"No, some spandex and suspenders." Josalynn replied sarcastically.

"Oh yea, I would be the bested dressed one at the entire dinner.." Amber muttered.

"I agree!" Josalynn said, faking a happy voice.

"Whatever, Lynn."

"Be quiet Amber, you such a boil on my bum."

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Josalynn mocked.

"Shut up, will you?"

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

Muhahaha! - Random. Anyway, please review! I'm not getting very much of them. Now, I'm planning about 82 chapters, but I'm not sure, so don't get your hopes up! X3

* * *


	12. Christmas Dinner

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

**'Christmas Dinner' **

**Written and posted: Sunday, September 5, 2004.**

* * *

**sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Oh, good, you're here dear. Mr. Nott, from the Ministry has invited your father to his Christmas Dinner."

"That evil git?" Amber questioned.

"Oh, you just hush, Amber." Josalynn mentally laughed as Amber's mother said 'hush' She now knew where Amber got it from. "It's the twenty fourth. I would like you attend, it's formal."

"Just my luck.." Amber muttered under her breath so only Josalynn and herself were able to hear.

".and please, Alex dear, don't act a fool at their house. This could mean a promotion at the Ministry for your father.." Missy said calmly. "Same goes for you, Amber." Missy commented, looking her way.

* * *

**Monday, December 24, 1976.**

"The day before Christmas and we're going to hell.." Amber sighed as she looked through her closet for something to wear.

"Is this one Mr. Tie guy that bad?" Josalynn asked.

"His name is Nott, but yea, he is." Amber replied. "I suspect he is a follower of you-know-who, same for his son, but no one believes a little girl like me.." She mocked her parents voice on the last few words.

"Evil is sexy." Josalynn smirked and looked to Amber for her expression.

Amber was about to say something, but realized Josalynn was only joking as she saw the look on her face; a smirk. "Shut up, Lynn." Amber smiled and pulled out a long blue dress.

"I prefer red." Lynn told her.

"I prefer blue on me." Amber informed her. _I can tell. Look at your bloody room. _Josalynn thought and smirked again.

"That's nice." Josalynn replied simply and pulled out her trunk.

She looked through all the clothes she had, only 2 dresses that she had bought incase the Yule Ball would be held this year again.

The first was black, going down to her feet, just showing her toes and with a slit, exposing her some of her right leg. The top would ring around her neck and leave her back bear. Horrible for sitting on cold seats.

The second, was a short silk red dress, no slit, but it flowed down 8 inches from where her leg connected with her body. Her finger tips went past it. It was a short flirty dress that was ran over her shoulders with spaghetti straps.

"They both seem kind of sluttish." Amber said.

"The red one is way to short for me, it was my aunt's, but I think the black one is nice. " Josalynn shrugged.

She would have liked a simple red dress that came to her knees. Simple, yet elegant, but her aunt was a.. yea. She was the type of woman to tease men.

These were her old dresses that she gave the Josalynn over the summer. She didn't like them very much, but it was earlier these or her regular school robes.

After a while of seeing if one of Amber's more appropriate dresses would fit her, They gave up and Josalynn decided the wear the longer black dress. She rather them see the side of her leg, rather than look up her dress and see the entire package.

"Could your mom charm it to lower the slit down a little?" Josalynn asked.

"What kind of charm would do that?" She asked confused.

"I don't know.." Lynn shrugged. "I give up. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone." She mumbled.

"No, but it looks like you are." Amber smiled and zipped up the side of her dress.

"Shut up." Josalynn hissed.

* * *

Amber's hair pulled back into a bun, a small bun considering her hair was not too long, and some strands of pushed aside bangs fell to the side of her face. Blush and eyeliner were pushed to be applied by Amber's mother. She was much prettier in formal wear than in casual, so Josalynn wondered why she didn't like getting dressed up.

Missy was acting very odd about tonight. The family was already very wealth, so Josalynn saw no reason for them to need a promotion.

Josalynn, herself hadn't done anything special with her hair at all. It was in it's usual curls, falling on her shoulders and only eyeliner was placed on her face.

"Come on.."

"I'm coming.. Merlin. Hold on.." Josalynn mumbled as she walked out of the room behind Amber. "Uh.. I'm going that have to walk down steps in this thing?" she complained.

"I guess so. Hurry. Mum will freak if we're late."

"I'm coming! Bugger off.." Josalynn hissed and trotted down the steps as fast as possible.

"Ready?" Missy asked the group and some 'yea's and 'uh huh' s were heard, but Josalynn only nodded.

"Good. Get in the car, you lot. Off you go.." She said and shooed the three younger people outside.

"This sucks." Josalynn told Amber.

* * *

Josalynn gave a sternly bored face at the door of the Nott's mansion. It was a nice house, but, she wasn't buying it. Large, and white. Just like most mansions she had seen, with a lot of windows. Nothing special.

The door was opened a minute later by a small brown animal with large eyes and huge floppy ears. It's head looked to heavy for it's body and it looked like it had a hell of a time rolling in cow dung.

"Misses welcomes the Dawns, come in. Come in." The little dung animal said and took Josalynn's the family's coats as they stepped in.

"Misses would like all guest to go to the family room." The little thing squeaked before quickly taking George's hand, leading him into a large room filled with couches and arm chairs. It looked like a old fashion kind of place, like it was made in the 18th century to be given to a governor.

"Ah, George." A gruffly voice came from a armchair. Josalynn guessed it was some old person from his work, she was wrong, but, it doesn't hurt to guess, unless your guessing for your life, which she was certain this was not one of those situations.

"Good Evening, Mr. Nott." George replied, giving his boss respect.

"Please, just Adain." Nott told him. "Come, take a seat, dinner will be server shortly."

There were a few people there already, and some students from Hogwarts she had seen, mostly Slytherins though, which she didn't have a problem with.

**Josalynn's POV**

Some think I should be in Slytherin, like that boy Lupin. He should be thrown off a Quidditch stand and have his head stomped on. Then, squirt him with honey, set him free to a large hungry mob of fire ants! Whoot!

Honestly, why did I have to come here? I'm not in this family, they could of cut me some slack. What would expect though? I sighed and looked around.

Hey sexy… I thought as I looked at a few boys around the age of 20, he was talking to a girl, older than me and smiling.

Whore. I thought and looked around. This place was boring, nice and big, but boring.

What the heck?!! I thought as I saw Bellatrix Black walk a crossed the room. If Sirius Black was here.. I'll feed his manhood to some flesh eating slugs, while it's still attached, mind you.

"This is exciting." I said to Amber sarcastically.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, for one, this party is retarded, I feel like Richard Simons at a all you can eat buffet.." I mumbled and Amber snickered slightly and nodded.

"That's true." She told me back and I went back to eyeing that handsome young man.

* * *

"Dinner's served." Mrs. Nott announced, a strangely thin woman, it looked as if she was anorexic, or something of that sort.

Most of the people in the room got up, and followed Mrs. Nott into the dining room, the Dawn Family and Josalynn being one of them, but Amber and Lynn were at the back of the pack, following the rest.

It was crowded, and they had to fight to keep from being trampled, it was like a feeding frenzy of mad thestrals.

When they had finally entered the room, following about 28 people, the five took seats at the far right of the huge dinning table, somewhat like a medieval time's table for the king himself.

Seated a long the table were people, scowling, or smirking, basically, being the typical Slytherin, Josalynn being one of them, she, like some or most, was smirking down at the meal upon the middle of the table.

The Dawns seemed like one of the few people, smiling or with no expression on their face at all.

"First, before we begin, I would like to say congratulations to our daughter, for making it into Slytherin this year." Mr Nott began, clapping and whistles were heard when this was announce, though, it mustn't have been to surprising because some people were saying things as.

"I knew she would make it!" or "Just like her entire family."

"Second, and last, I would like to say Happy Christmas to you all." He finished and lifted his glass into the air, as did the others around the table, including Lynn and the Dawns.

"Happy Christmas!" the crowd repeated, with the exception of Amber, Alex, Josalynn and a few other unresponsive children and adults.

Mr. Nott nodded, and sat down upon his chair, at the end of the table. "Please begin." He said, softly and at once, the crowd's hands were grabbing and snatching at the food in front of her, fearing the food would be gone before the snatching stopped, Josalynn joined in with the scowling and grabbing.

After the 'thestral feeding' was over with, most people had plates full, and others with only a few pieces of potatoes.

Josalynn, herself, had only a piece of chicken and a scoop of corn, but it was a lot more than some others had.

* * *

Muhahaha! ß Random. Anyway, please review! I'm not getting very much of them.

* * *


	13. Christmas

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**Chasity Clare** :: Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. X3

**Chasity Clare** :: Wh00t! Thanks again!

**Foetal** :: Thank you for your reveiw and I'm liking her attitude as well.

**Optimmun** :: Thanks! Yea, 83, but I'm not so sure.

**demensha** :: Thanks, but that is not my point in this story. My point is that there is a human and a wolf, showing that they are two, in one body. I do include shruggles, one is comming up shortly, but right now, Josalynn, the teenager is in control, not Miss Moon.

**Wytil** :: Umm.. ok. oO

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

**'Christmas' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 8, 2004.**

* * *

sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. : 

"Happy Christmas!" the crowd repeated, with the exception of Amber, Alex, Josalynn and a few other unresponsive children and adults.

Mr. Nott nodded, and sat down upon his chair, at the end of the table. "Please begin." He said, softly and at once, the crowd's hands were grabbing and snatching at the food in front of her, fearing the food would be gone before the snatching stopped, Josalynn joined in with the scowling and grabbing.

After the 'thestral feeding' was over with, most people had plates full, and others with only a few pieces of potatoes.

Josalynn, herself, had only a piece of chicken and a scoop of corn, but it was a lot more than some others had.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 25, 1976. **

"Happy Christmas, Lynn!" Someone shouted, waking her up instantly, fearing someone had broken into the house and was now screaming.. For no reason at all.

"leabeaaloan" Josalynn mumbled and pulled to blanket over her head.

"What? No witty comments while trying to sleep?" Amber asked, pulling the sheets off Lynn.

"Tramp." Josalynn muttered and curled into a ball, still attempting to sleep.

"Shut up, and you got something from your mother." Amber said.

Josalynn opened her eyes and sat up. "She sent me something?" She asked, astonished.

"A letter." Amber replied.

"Wonderful.. Just wonderful.." She said, swinging her legs over and sitting at the side of her bed and stood up. She walked lazily to the door and pulled it open, dragging herself out and down the steps into the family room where the presents and decorated pine tree was kept.

"Good morning." George said, as she entered.

She traveled her sleepy eyes to him and blinked before throwing her hand in the air, making a short of wave.

"Happy Christmas, dear." Missy said, smiling.

"Pappy mistress." Josalynn muttered and flopped on an armchair, and a small brown owl flew to the chair's arm, dropping a scroll of parchment it had in it's beak. On the scroll she read:

Josalynn Lune

- Ceria Lune

Hesitant, she opened the rolled up piece of parchment and let her eyes wander down the letter.

Our daughter, Josalynn,

Happy Christmas, hope you are doing well. First, I would like to congratulate you on not letting anything slip on your condition, I would've guessed to entire school would've known by now, but you have proved me wrong. Andrew has been sent to Canada, to work with others in his league, he wasn't finding what he was searching for in England. He's far to advanced for anyone here, I'm sure you'll send your best to him.

Elizah is doing well, I'm assuming you care about you newborn baby sister? I hope so, other wise I would be very disappointed in you. More like, terribly disappointed in you, Josalynn Inari. We, Your father, Andrew and I, plan on moving to Italy in 1977's summer, I'm sure you'll be able to spend the holiday's at Hogwarts, or if you made any friends, their house, and soon get a place of your own after graduation. I'm assuming, If you have any friends, that they don't know very much about you? Not about you once a month trips to Hogsmeade? No, you're not the person to do that.

Have you gotten in any trouble with the teachers? I believe so, you have a nasty tongue, and if your not careful, someone of the wrong sort just might cut it out. Have you disrespected any of your elders? Professor Lace, Dumbledore or Mcgonagall? I hope not, but I'm guessing so, as well. Any detentions yet?, and if so, do tell me for what.

Elizah is crying, and I must tend to her, please respond,

Your Mother.

Josalynn grunted.

Andrew, being advanced? That's a laugh, and assuming she cared about her baby sister? No.

And of course, She would never dare send her brother her best, she hated him.

What's with her calling me, Josalynn Inari? Does she HAVE to use my middle name?

Moving, that's good. It would be better with them gone, go one, leave, I hope you get shoot by a mob.

I have gotten into trouble with the teachers, but not for my tongue, MOTHER..

She crumpled up the letter and stuffed it in the pocket of her pajamas, it's not like she cared about it. She looked over to Alex, opening his presents, happily, only to be interrupted by another owl, a larger gray one.

Josalynn took the parchment from the owl, she though, it wanted pay, she shooed him off and unrolled the letter.

Sister Lynn,

How's it going? Mum trying to get me to agree to go to Italy, I really don't want to. I want to go to Beauxbatons, but, alas, I am still to young. Andrew is still thinking he is smart, so not true. He went to Canada to be with the more intelligent people, but I think Mum has already told you. I bet you 10 galleons that Andrew makes a fool of himself over there. Mum and Dad are showing off Elizah, though, it's nothing to be proud of. She isn't any cuter than when she came out, and though you weren't there, it's nothing pretty.

She is always crying! I'm about to go mad, and I'm the one to usually take care of her, well, never mind my miserable life, how are you? I hope no one has gotten suspicious about you know what, it would be terrible if they found out, yet, I don't think our parents would mind much. Thanks for the anklet, I received it last week, I got you a little something too. It's funny how the anklet looks just like the one I seen in the shop window here in France.

I'll chat later,

Delphina

Josalynn smiled, not smirked, but smiled at the ring taped to the parchment. Josalynn could tell it was gold, but she wanted a closer look and pealed off the tape, taking the ring.

It was gold, like she had seen before, but it had her birthstone in it, Pinkish, for October. Gorgeous.

She mentally thanked Delphina and vowed to send her a letter later today.

She folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, taking much more care of it than she had with the letter from her Mother.

"Good Morning." Amber said, happily, coming down to the family room after taking a shower, guessing by the light blue wrapping paper on the floor, Amber had already gotten to her presents.

"Thanks for the brush, I needed it." Amber smiled.

"It's fine." Josalynn replied back.

"What? No wittiness today? This is a record for you." Amber snorted as she tried to hold a straight face. "I got you something too."

"You didn't have to -"

"Here." Amber said, giving Josalynn a box. She took it on her lap and opened it from the sides, and pulled it out. It was a photo album. Lynn opened it and peered inside.

Pictures, over the past 4 months, Josalynn didn't remember taking these.

Amber was in the picture, waving and smiling, but Lynn was behind her or beside her, sneering, smirking or making some sarcastic remarks.

I need to learn how to smile for the camera…

"Happy Christmas, Lynn." Amber chirped.

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

Happy Christmas!.. In.. September. My birthday is in October too, the 4th to be exact, but Josalynn's is the 13th.

* * *


	14. Hello

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

**'Hello' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 8, 2004.**

* * *

sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. :

Pictures, over the past 4 months, Josalynn didn't remember taking these.

Amber was in the picture, waving and smiling, but Lynn was behind her or beside her, sneering, smirking or making some sarcastic remarks.

I need to learn how to smile for the camera…

"Happy Christmas, Lynn." Amber chirped.

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

**Thursday, December 27, 1976.**

"Oh, I'll miss you, dear." Missy said, hugging Josalynn.

"Er-, you too." Josalynn muttered.

"Can we expect you this summer?" George asked.

"Considering my parents, most likely.." She informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Missy said and Josalynn packed her suitcases upon her trolley.

"No, It's fine, we all LOVE each other so much." Josalynn said under her breathe sarcastically.

"Come on, Lynn, Dumbledore is waiting on the platform, to give you your portkey." Amber told her, and she nodded.

"Yea, whatever." Josalynn started toward the Kings Cross station, on her way back to Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

She fell onto the floor of Dumbledore's office.

"Urgrgghh.." She mumbled as she stood up, rubbing her neck. She didn't like traveling by portkey much, too much pain involved.

"Welcome back, Miss Lune, may I interest you in a bean?" He asked, holding out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans that he had took from the top of his desk.

"No." She replied and raised a eyebrow.

He smiled and plopped on in his mouth. "How distasteful… A vomit flavored one." He mumbled to himself, and Josalynn found herself walking out of his office. She was back home, but she really wasn't looking forward to the school work.

Some students that didn't go home over winter break were still here, roaming the halls, or outside playing in the fallen snow.

She wished she could just exit the castle and bathe herself in the cold water flakes, just to lie still and feel frozen.

But she was. She felt like ice, still, staying content in the freezer. Hard, and compassionless. She had never felt sorry for a person under pain. If was not herself hurting, she had no reason to care. She wasn't open to other's with her feelings, only wants.

Unknowingly awaiting her sun to come a crossed the horizon and melt the cruel and cold senses away.

Josalynn made her way toward her common room, going up the moving staircase, off to get her warmer clothes to go outside.

Upon making her way up, a portrait or a large lady in a fancy red dress with brown hair swung at her.

"Watch it!" She shouted.

"Oh, I am so sorry.." A tall red head with green eyes said, now looking to Josalynn. She was wearing a light purple coat, with ear muffs and snow boats.

"Er- yea.." Josalynn mumbled as this red head shut the portrait door closed and looked to her, with a hint of curiosity in her face.

"Still, I'm sorry." The girl said again.

"I just wasn't expecting that.." Josalynn explained.

Lily chuckled, thought Josalynn didn't know why and held out her hand. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She smiled and waited for Josalynn to respond.

"Josalynn Lune." Lynn introduced and took Lily's hand; shaking it.

"Lune? The girl who insulted Black? I approve." Lily said.

"I guess, I mean, Black does have his male genitals in a twist." Josalynn shrugged.

Lily nodded. "Potter too, He's just.. Like.. urrgghh.."

"Yea, I think he has the personality of a headless doll." Lynn mumbled and smirked.

"Here! Here!" Lily said, making a fake cheer. "Remus is okay out of the group though, he's the only one with sense."

Josalynn looked to her like Lily was crazy and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? You've got to be messing with me."

"No, it's true really.."

"Whatever.. He is the worst."

"How so?"

"He's like.. annoying. Lupin's always trying to get me to say please and thank you, or to be nice, and always saying I'm some sort of Slytherin." She mocked.

"I think he is kind and intelligent."

"Whoever told you that, lied." Josalynn rolled her eyes.

"Well, you have your opinion, and I have mine, though, mine is right, I'll take your opinion to heart." Lily said, chuckling slightly. "I was just on my way outside, would you like to come?"

"Sounds nice." Josalynn shrugged. "I was just heading toward my common room to get my winter coat, that's in my closet, mind if I stop by there first?" Josalynn asked her.

"Couldn't hurt."

Josalynn and Lily both made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, ranting on about how much the Marauders were most frustrating.

* * *

**I got the must lovely hat at Target today! Yay me!**

* * *


	15. Playful

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

**'Playful'**

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 8, 2004.**

* * *

**sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Well, you have your opinion, and I have mine, though, mine is right, I'll take your opinion to heart." Lily said, chuckling slightly. "I was just on my way outside, would you like to come?"

"Sounds nice." Josalynn shrugged. "I was just heading toward my common room to get my winter coat, that's in my closet, mind if I stop by there first?" Josalynn asked her.

"Couldn't hurt."

Josalynn and Lily both made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, ranting on about how much the Marauders were most frustrating.

* * *

**Thursday, December 27, 1976.**

As the day went on, Josalynn became weaker and more sickly. The full moon was tonight, and her face was now as pale as ever. Even though, she felt like she had a hangover, she was ok with it, because she found a girl with the exact hate for the Marauders.

After Josalynn had successfully gotten her coat from her closet, they had gone outside, into the cold snow.

Lily, was the first to attack, she had launched a huge snowball at her, that had mad Josalynn fall to the ground. She was angry and just about to hex her when she didn't something so unexpected.

She laughed.

Not only laughed, but continued in the act of child's play. She was surprised with herself that she had acted so immature and childish.

Josalynn has thrown packed balls of snow toward Lily, but had success only twice. This entire 'snowball fight' was new to her, and, truth be told, it seemed as if she couldn't throw a pebble ten feet.

She had fun, and expressed her feelings, rare, though not impossible.

Now, this young woman was walking down the hall, toward the exit where she would lead herself down, past the game keeper's hut and toward the tree that was swatting at bats.

She sighed, all the fun she had had today, escaped her mind like a dementor was hovering over her, loosening her soul, letting it rise of her body, and to be feasted upon by the monstrous creatures. Like being left to die sadly and terribly. The worst way to go.

She had hurried toward the tree, a bag over her shoulder and she searched the ground for a stick, any stick before she was swatted away like those recent desmodontidaes flying over head.

She quickly picked one up and poked a area on the roots, and, as if by magic, it stopped, and stood still, waiting for the young werewolf to enter her chambers.

She would be seduced by the Earth's sister tonight, even if she hadn't known today's date, she would know it was the wolf's turn to taken over and run free amongst the humans. Humans; walking in skin, as the moonlight shown of them.

They seemed to be mocking her, showing what they could do tonight, while she sat back and watched the body she shared walk the earth.

It was a feeling, a calling, to run in her fur and destroy all that is pure. It was like this every full moon, the feeling in her gut would soon become so rapid, it would case pain, and that pain would lead to change, that change would lead to many lives taken, if it was not for the certain potion, Dumbledore gave her, as well as her isolation in this old, weary house.

She had stepped into the hole, the same hole that she had entered only four times of the past four months. It lead into a depressed town house, old and tarnished by the many years it had been abandoned, as if it was little lost puppy, dumped on a corner by his former heartless owners.

Making her way cautiously, she again, like the many other times, in the basement of the shack. Josalynn made her way up the stairs, slowly, as if expecting to see The Other in the next room.

She feared of disrobing her secret, even though the secret holder was her kind, she could not shake off the knowing of him; knowing.

To let it slip, let the cat our of the bag, spill to beans or tell all, would be dreadful, and she must do everything in her power not to be saw for what she held within. She could not act ostentatious with this curse, or was it a gift?

She had found a old bedroom, on the second floor and used her hand to swat off the dust among the mattress and quilt. Deciding it was as clean as it would ever get, she sat down and drank the potion that was throw into her sack. Quickly, she arrived late and if she didn't hurry, she would change soon, but she knew she had time.

The feeling wasn't painful yet, she had at least a few minutes, which seemed to run around the clock's face. Undressing herself, so her clothes would not be ripped during her change from human to animal, she placed the on the bed and covered herself with a sheet.

She normally wouldn't mind being naked, in a room, but it was freezing outside and the house held no warmth.

Waiting for the full moon's contagious change, she began to drift into the chambers of her mind, and closed her eyes, looking to the shadows that were provided by her eyelids.

The thoughts were just about her life at home, her recent problems and the three friends she had spared.

Three friends. Lily, Amber and of course, The Other. Though, they did not know each other's true self, she felt at home and safe with him. Like a pack.

She felt like she belonged with him and as if he was... her friend. She treated him like a friend, and, considering the last full moon, where she had joined in with the child's play, maybe he would want her as a friend too.

Though, maybe not. He does seem very secretive..

_Hold on. Since when do I care about friends? It's not like I would need a companion, I'm not exactly man's best friend. _

But neither is he. He is the same as her and can relate completely. Was he born with this virus, or was it injected with it by the bite of a werewolf, itself?

It held no use to her knowledge, but, she was curious and completely nosey. She had a thirst for knowledge, hence the reason she was placed into Ravenclaw. She was not very good at her studies, but you do not need to be good at school work to be named intelligent.

The thoughts were boring Josalynn and her mind began to grow weaker with it's thoughts, he breathing, slowing and her body limp. Falling asleep, her head fell the side slightly and she drifted into her slumber even farther.

She was almost there, until a striking pain hit her stomach, she was changing.

* * *

Josalynn, in her fur walked the halls, searching for the one of her kind; The Other. She could feel him around here, the presence of something large, lurking was unbearable. It felt like that night not so long ago, the night she was bitten.

There feeling of something entering the room, and Josalynn looked over her shoulder. She had saw a scruffy tail enter a bedroom. The room she used.

She couldn't bare the thought of him seeing her things, finding out who she was and bounded toward the room, which was not very fast considering that she was bloated with Wolfsbane potion. She turned the corner, kicking the wall to get speed on the corner. It helped some, but not much.

She turned abruptly and entered the room where she was first, her clothes lay on the bed still. She mentally scowled herself for being so careless and lifted her petite body off the ground, pouncing on The Other, but playing it off as a playful gesture instead of something that would be more of an attack.

He pushed her off, which sent her on her back. She figured he had go the clue, but he only tilted his head like a dog , curiously. She gave a sneer, though, if she were looking at herself right now, she thought she would look like she was constipated.

The Other barked a laughed slightly and she glared daggers at him. She grew infuriated at the way he mocked her and she lowered her body to the ground. Josalynn eyed him up, gaining information of his size and weight before one spring of her legs, knocking him over and pinning him down.

She gave her best wolfish smirk, as best as it could get, but it still looked as if she was sick and about ready to become sicker. Facial expressions didn't work well in this form.

She growled grumpily at him and pushed herself off, with a mental grin. The Other stood up, and looked at her with confusion. She stood on her paws and brushed her tail into his face playfully.

He nipped at her tail and before she knew what was happening, he had knocked her down, to the ground and was now pinning her to the floor board.

Not fair.

She attempted to kick him off her, but in his position, it was impossible. His legs, too, were holding down her own. So not fair.

Josalynn sat there and gave him the best sneer possible, but it didn't work out so will. Of course, she didn't know why she tried, they never worked out well. The Other snorted a laugh and trudged off of her.

She stood quickly, before anymore attack moves were made and swatted at his feet in attempt to make him trip, but he danced around her paws and ran into the hall, where a black smudge raced down the hall, passed the Other.

Josalynn had come up with names for these animals, though, she didn't know their true names. The large black dog, was Starkley. After her deceased grandfather. He was always her favorite, for he was the one with the treats and candy.

The stag, was Boiler. She didn't know why, but if seemed like a odd, yet nice name for a pet. It's not like the stag should be called Bob or something, it deserves a cuter, name. A pet name.

Finally, the rat, he was Raisin. Raisin was named after the little gifts he left behind in the house. Yes, that named definitely suited the little rodent.

A black smudge. It must have been Starkley. Just after this thought, The Other raced down the hallway, after the dog, and the playful Josalynn raced after them, following them both down the steps, where they met Raisin and Boiler.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I went to a **Bowling For Soup** concert Saturday and spent the night at my friend's the entire weekend. XD

* * *


	16. Welcome Back

**Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

**

* * *

**

**Lothliana :: Thanks! XD And.. I will. Don't worry!**

**malfoy iz mine :: Sorry, I'm not a very good speller, especially on the computer where I type so fast I don't pay attention the keys I'm pressing. Thanks for all your nice comments, though. **

**XParanoidAndroidx :: You'll break your neck if you keep jumping like that, but thanks! XD**

**Lothliana :: Thanks again for all your reviews and I'll get Moony in here as fast as I can again. Sorry for the 14th chapter. I knew it was short, but I would be gone for the weekend and I at least wanted to give you guys a little something to read.**

**Larka Avilak :: Thanks! huggles I'm trying as hard as I can to write, write, write, write.**

**Karla Marie :: Go Hat! break dances Thanks!**

**Mijy :: Thank you for your review! huggles**

**'huggles all reviewers' XD**

**

* * *

**

**'Welcome Back' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 16, 2004. **

**

* * *

**

**sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. : **

_Josalynn had come up with names for these animals, though, she didn't know their true names. The large black dog, was Starkley. After her deceased grandfather. He was always her favorite, for he was the one with the treats and candy._

_The stag, was Boiler. She didn't know why, but if seemed like a odd, yet nice name for a pet. It's not like the stag should be called Bob or something, it deserves a cuter, name. A pet name._

_Finally, the rat, he was Raisin. Raisin was named after the little gifts he left behind in the house. Yes, that named definitely suited the little rodent. _

_A black smudge. It must have been Starkley. Just after this thought, The Other raced down the hallway, after the dog, and the playful Josalynn raced after them, following them both down the steps, where they met Raisin and Boiler._

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday, January 1, 1976. **

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"My friend, Amber is coming back today. I want you to meet her." Josalynn replied.

"Amber…?"

"Amber Dawn." Josalynn finished.

"Oh, yea.. I remember her." Lily smiled and the two made there way toward the Entrance Hall, stopping at the doors. "She seemed cool.."

"Yea, she is. Though, nerve racking sometimes.. Come on.." Joslaynn said as she waited for the group that would be returning the Hogwarts. "What's taking so long?"

Just as she was about to sit on the floor, and wait the large doors burst open. Students, with Hagrid filled in and, ignoring instructions from the games keeper, just walked out and headed toward their common rooms.

"There.. She.. Umm.. Is" Josalynn attempted to hold back her laughter and a large smirk formed on her face.

"Oh dear.." Lily mumbled and gave an expression of pity.

Amber spotted them and stomped their way.

"What happened?"

"ARRGGHH! POTTER PUSHED ME IN THE LAKE!" Amber yelled and rung out her soaked hair. "I'm completely wet.." She mumbled afterward.

"Well, Did you ever think about using a drying charm?" Lily asked, concerned.

"No.." she mumbled, still with an angry expression. "I really didn't think about it."

"Of course." Lily nodded and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Amber and saying a simple incantation, taking the water off her.

"Better, Thanks." Amber said with a sigh.

"Anytime.." Lily smiled. "I'm Lily Evans.." Lily introduced herself.

"Amber.. Dawn."

"Pleasure."

"Same here."

"Did you get all that paper work from Beauxbatons sorted out?" Amber asked Josalynn

"Huh?"

"The paper work. The paper work that they messed up.. Isn't that the reason you came back early?"

"Oh.. Sorry, Yea." Josalynn lied and nodded..

"So, anything good happen here?" Amber asked as she pulled her trunk along, toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'd better go.. Gryffindor common room is the opposite way.." Lily chimed in.

"Bye Lils.." Josalynn waved.

"Tootles, Lily." Amber told her.

"No, not really. I met Evans though. She's cool. … She's like me on the Marauder level." Josalynn shrugged as Lily turned the corner "Anything happen at home?"

"Nope. Alex burn off his hair thought trying to do a spell with my wand.. Shouted something like skippy.."

Josalynn smirked as they entered the common room and heading into the dorms. Amber headed over to her bed, which was at the far end of the room, sitting next to a high, but small window.

"Here we go looptey loo…"

"Huh?"

"Here we go looptey la.."

"Have you gone nutters, Lynn?"

"No, just some weird thing I heard in Muggle Studies in November… Has a nice tune to me." She shrugged and plopped her bum on Amber's bed.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing really.. It's just… the potion.. It's ready.. Right?" Josalynn mumbled and squealed in joy as Amber nodded.

"Just need the last thing and a plan."

"But I've got one.. I say we stun them, and stick them in the Room Of Requirement."

"That could work actually.." Amber smiled and pulled the charmed cauldron out of her trunk. "And we could grab the last ingredient while they're stunned. Perfect."

"I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing.. What do you think I am? A thick Hufflepuff?"

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, January 3, 1976. **

"_Stubefey!_" Amber and Josalynn said together, with their wands pointing at two boys walking down a hall with their back turned to them, but of course, it wouldn't be that way if Potter and Black knew the two girls where there.

They fell, proof that the spell had worked and the two girls gave each other high fives.

The two boys, unconscious, were sprawled on the ground as Josalynn and Amber approached. The two teenages had decided to use the levitation charm, instead of lifting them and stuffed the young men into a near by broom closet.

Josalynn has snatched a hair from each of them, before closing the door and locking it from the outside, but still giving them the dignity of having their wands with them.

"Imagine if that woke up and thought that they were snogging or something.." Amber laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me.." Josalynn shrugged,

"I was just kidding, you know that right?" Amber asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"No. Not really.. No." Josalynn replied before cuffing the hairs and tugging Amber back down toward the dorms.

**

* * *

**

**MORE CLUES ON THE PRANK! MUHAHAHAH! 'does happy dance'**

**

* * *

**


	17. Revenge

**Emily says: **Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

**

* * *

**

**Lothliana :: Thanks! I really appreciate all the reviews you've given me! XD**

**Karla Marie :: Muhahahaha! Yay!**

**XParanoidAndroidx :: Thanks! and.. You're right. XD 'I want the Sims 2!'**

**Lothliana :: Yea, I felt really bad writing this part. X(**

**'huggles all reviewers' XD**

**

* * *

**

**'Revenge' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 22, 2004. **

**

* * *

**

**sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. : **

_Josalynn has snatched a hair from each of them, before closing the door and locking it from the outside, but still giving them the dignity of having their wands with them._

_"Imagine if that woke up and thought that were snogging or something.." Amber laughed._

_"Wouldn't surprise me.." Josalynn shrugged,_

_"I was just kidding, you know that right?" Amber asked, with an eyebrow raised._

_"No. Not really.. No." Josalynn replied before cuffing the hairs and tugging Amber back down toward the dorms._

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, January 3, 1976. **

Josalynn and Amber stormed into the dorms, rushed toward Amber's bed and shut the curtains.

"Finally. I've been waiting for so long to get back at them.." Josalynn grumbled and put a silencing charm on the area, just in case of an eavesdropping.

"Me too.." Amber said as she laid the two hairs into individual cups, and pouring the smelly liquid into the cups, filling them up.

As they waited a few minutes, the teenagers got dressed.

Josalynn, had gotten herself into a dangerously high black, leather mini skirt and a small pink bikini top. Many Mardi Gras hung around her neck, in many colors consisting of red, black, pink, blue and orange and she hung large loops in her ears.

Amber had dressed similar to Josalynn. She, was also wearing a mini skirt, but it was pulled up so high, it showed the bottom of her bum. Also, her top was a spaghetti strap shirt that let her stomach show.

"Looks hot." Josalynn joked.

"Yea.. Really _far out_.." Amber replied with another joke.

"Yea.. Come on.. Hurry.. I want to get this stuff down as quickly as possible.."

"Coming… coming.. Hold on.." Amber mumbled as she left the mirror and sat on her bed, taking a cup and handing it to Josalynn.

"You're Potter, right?" Josalynn asked Amber.

"Yea, You're playing Black." Amber replied and held her glass up in the air. "Cheers.."

"Cheers" Joslaynn replied and chimed their two glasses together, soon after gulping down the Polyjuice Potion.

"I'm going to be sick…" Both girls said and clutched their stomachs as the change was taking place. The feeling in Josalynn's gut didn't bother her, she went through this every full moon. Josalynn mentally thanked the potion for not being as painful as her trips to Hogsmeade once a month, but just really.. Sickening.

Josalynn stood up and looked into the 6 foot high mirror. She was Sirius Black in a bikini top and mini skirt. Excellent.

Josalynn quickly stood up, grabbing Amber, now James Potter by the arm and quickly running out of the common room. It was Dinner in the Great Hall, and they didn't have much time.

As the two stopped at the hall's door, Amber pulled out a large muggle contraption and pressed a little budging thing on top of it. A shrieking started from it and they both pushed the doors open.

It felt really embarrassing to them, though, it wasn't really them. Josalynn still felt as if it looked like herself doing this barbaric thing. All eyes were now on the music muggle thing and the two boys standing there.

Suddenly, Amber, or Potter nudged Josalynn as words started coming from the thing and Amber started to dance, making herself look as horrible as possible.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

Josalynn, now moving awkwardly with the terrible music, made some hippie moves, making laughter scream from the Great Hall.

Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a King Anybody could be that guy

Josalynn, seemed to be laughing herself, and looked over to the new James, who was also laughing and 'busting' a move.

Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance...

The two girls, or rather young men were now acting as if they had guitars and were banging their heads as if listening to rock music.

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

Josalynn had caught eye of how Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily were watching them. She could almost die of laughter by the look on Lily's face. Priceless. The chances of Potter and Black doing this, to embarrass themselves was low, but luckily they had Amber and Josalynn to do it for them.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen.

Seen by the normal Hogwarts student, Sirius Black and James Potter were now dancing with each other, looking.. Not right. They were performing some sort of tango.. Or.. Maybe. It was uncertain.

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance...

Laughter, still roaring through the halls, Josalynn now saw Mcgonagall coming toward them, looking deadly.

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine .

Not wanting to be caught as Josalynn and Amber, the two girls ran out of sight, racing down the hall and into the Ravenclaw common room. It was a known fact, they would search the Gryffindor common room, Who wouldn't?

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen.

**

* * *

**

**Hehe, Good prank? It took me a while to think of.. But.. I got it. XD Uggh.. My foot is asleep.**

**

* * *

**


	18. Brain Overload

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

* * *

**'Brain Overload'**

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 16, 2004.**

* * *

**sexy male voice comes on Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

Laughter, still roaring through the halls, Josalynn now saw Mcgonagall coming toward them, looking deadly.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine ._

Not wanting to be caught as Josalynn and Amber, the two girls ran out of sight, racing down the hall and into the Ravenclaw common room. It was a known fact, they would search the Gryffindor common room, Who wouldn't?

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

* * *

**Thursday, January 3, 1976.**

Josalynn and Amber ran into the Girl's dorm, now transforming back into themselves, while laughing as hard as possible.

"That.... was.... aw ...some.." Amber choked out between her chuckles.

"The.. Second years... were.. all.. like.. 'what the hell?" Josalynn replied and flopped on her bed.

"Oh, I know!.. And did you see the look on Evan's face?" Amber asked, recovering from her fit.

"You mean Lily? Yea! Pure disgust.." Josalynn snorted.

"HAH! You snorted!!" Amber yelled.

"Umm.. Yea..." Josalynn said looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that.. It's funny." Amber told her.

"No." Josalynn replied slowly and sat up on her mattress.

"Come on.. I don't want to be in this crap any longer.." Amber said, pointing to her clothes and closed the curtain to get changed, followed by Josalynn closing her own.

* * *

**Thursday, January 5, 1976.**

James Potter and Sirius Black seemed to not even consider the idea that Josalynn and Amber had gotten back at them, for some reason they thought only they could come up with something so embarrassing.

Most of the time, when those two had entered a room, snickers would be heard, and Josalynn couldn't help but laugh at the sight of confusion on their face.

For some reason, Lupin hadn't told Sirius and James what they had did. She had guessed because he would start chuckling every time they brought it up.

Yesterday, though, they had found out something about that night, when they were hexing Serevus Snape in the hall.

"_Furnunculus!" Black shouted, wand towards Snape._

'_Finite Incantatum' Snape replied in a yell, stopping the spell that would cause boils to grow all over himself if he had not cut it off._

"_Nice try.. Black.." Snape said with a Slytherin smirk playing on his lips._

"_Tarantallegra" James shouted, wand pointing toward Snape again, and this time it was a hit._

_His legs began to dance uncontrollable and his attempts to stop were not very useful. _

"_Finite Incantatum" He mumbled again and his legs were back to normal._

"_You seem to need that charm a lot, huh, Snivelly?"_

"_Bugger off, Potter. You would know all about dancing, wouldn't you?" Snape replied with a sneer._

"_What do you mean?" Black chimed in, but Snape just smirked and walked off with his snickering Slytherins._

The confusion of the two were hilarious, they seemed to vulnerable to humiliation.

Finally, after some pleading, Peter Pettigrew told them what had happened in the Great Hall, though, the two sad little boys had to pretend they were under a minor Obliviation spell.

"It's sad really.." Josalynn mumbled to Amber as they sat in Defense Against Dark Arts.

"Completely.." Amber replied and looked to the teacher.

"Amber Dawn, and Jacob Thomas."

Amber looked to Josalynn with a worried face, Jacob was the worst at D.A.D.A. He had blow up so many objects in the past year, it was scary.

"Frank Longbottom, and Lily Evans." Professor Quillon announced.

Good choice. They were very bright students and seemed to get a long, only one thing. This seemed like the only partnership that would work out.

"Remus Lupin, and, Josalynn Lune"

A large groan was heard from Josalynn and she laid her head on her desk. This... sucked.

Remus wasn't to fond of the idea either. Josalynn Lune wasn't a hard worker at all, and seemed more of a slacker.

* * *

**Josalynn's POV**

Working with him was even worse than the thought. He kept ranting on about how this spell would be useful in the future.. Or when it was made.. Or who made it.. When it was first used at Hogwarts.. To much information.. Brain Overload.

I moaned at the homework given and started to hit my head on my desk a few times. Essay.. 4 feet.. Not good. I might be smart, but I don't like to study.. I could be doing.. Like.. A lot more things than studying.. When I needed too.

I learned well, but that didn't mean I liked the learning part.

Class was almost over and we needed to discuss studying plans, though, I would rather fail.. It's really not an opinion because I want to make it on to seventh year.. But.. Whatever. I've never known about someone being held back a year, but Amber said it happened once since she arrived here..

I rather not be her second person. But.. That's fine. Anyway..

I made my way over to Lupin's desk, which reluctantly was near Potter and Black themselves.. And.. No.. I couldn't hold it back. The flashbacks of two nights before ran through my mind and I just threw myself into a fit of giggles.

"Do you need to see Madam Promfey?" Lupin asked me.

"No..." I choked out. "I'm .... perfect...ly.. fine..." I managed to get out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I nearly shouted and took a seat next to him with the occasional chuckle coming out whenever I caught James or Sirius at the corner of my eye.

* * *

OoOoOhhhh... Partners.. XDD Anyhoo.. As some have asked, kissing will be put off until they can get along and become friends.. 'Snicker..snicker..' But, I'm guessing in the 36th chapter.. DON'T HATE ME! 'runs away from pitchforks'. It's a long story, I'm sorry!! X( But I guess I could make it closer if you really demand it.

* * *


	19. Possible Friendship

**Emily says: **Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

**

* * *

**

**'Possible Friendship' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 23, 2004. **

**

* * *

**

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. : **

_I rather not be her second person. But.. That's fine. Anyway.._

_I made my way over to Lupin's desk, which reluctantly was near Potter and Black themselves.. And.. No.. I couldn't hold it back. The flashbacks of two nights before ran through my mind and I just threw myself into a fit of giggles._

_"Do you need to see Madam Promfey?" Lupin asked me._

_"No…" I choked out. "I'm …. perfect…ly.. fine…" I managed to get out._

_"Are you sure?"  
_

_"Yes!" I nearly shouted and took a seat next to him with the occasional chuckle coming out whenever I caught James or Sirius at the corner of my eye._

* * *

**Wednesday, January 9, 1976. **

"Ok, so what spell is used to fight off Kappas?" Remus asked.

"Umm.." Josalynn thought for a moment. "Can't you just conjure a wooden rod with the Ferula spell, and beat it until it leaves?" Josalynn asked.

"No, they're a different kind of water demon, though, your idea might work, you should try fire, with the Incendio charm.."

"Oh… yea.. Umm.. _Thanks._" Josalynn replied with a cheeky grin.

"You're _welcome_." He replied with a slight chuckle.

__

They had been doing this all night. It was annoying at first, but she got used to it and seemed to like the idea of being praised over a simple word said.

Better than what her mother had said to her when she first used her colorful tongue.

"Yea.. Anyway.." Josalynn started and looked through her Defense book. "Oh geez.." She mumbled to herself when she had saw a certain question written on the parchment as homework.

"Four ways to identify a werewolf.." She murmured to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, not hearing to well.

"What are four ways to identify a werewolf?" She asked louder and more frustrated.

Remus stopped dead. "Oh.. um.. Allergic to silver, ..Canine teeth, and.. Oh.. transformation once a month, and, fearful of the moon, ..umm.. something that has to due with the time they were bitten, or the shelter they seek once in their animal stage.." He replied back nervously.

Suddenly Josalynn felt really uncomfortable, and the room seemed to get really hot. "Um.. Correct." She said and waited for her next questioned, but Remus just seemed to look at his watch.

"It's 7:00, call it a night?"

"Whatever.." She murmured and stood, grabbing her bag and book. "I'll see you Friday, ok?" But before he could answer she walked quickly out.

**

* * *

**

**Friday, January 11, 1976. **

**Josalynn's POV**

I walked into the library, attempting to be quiet and searched for my DADA partner. If he's not here in 5 minutes, I swear I'll leave.

Isn't it funny how I have to take dada classes? I mean, I'll never become a dad.. Unless.. I have.. a ..umm.. change.

Which!! I would like to say will never happen..

Could you imagine me as a male? I thought not!

Ranting in my mind, I didn't realize Lupin had come up behind me.

"Josalynn?" He questioned.

I didn't answer. I was still trying to picture James Potter as a female.

"Lune?"

"Huh.. Oh.. Yea.. What?" I said as she popped out of my day dream.. It's not like I WANTED to be in that day dream anyway..

"Let's get to work.."

"The word 'work' came from Hades.. Didn't it?" I asked. I bet it did. It has to be from there, I mean, just think about it. W-O-R-K. Basic evil material.

"I don't believe so.." He told her with his head tilted slightly.

"Liar.." I muttered and pulled out my book. Went on reading.. And reading.. And reading… and reading..

"I know some of these words.." I joked. I know how to read! Can I joke!? Noo!! Not Josalynn!! Josalynn can't joke!!

"Ummm.."

"Shut up." I muttered and went on to the next sentence in my book.. Oh wait.. I haven't read this paragraph yet.. Oh umm.. Here it is!

So I went on reading where I had left off… just keep reading.. Just keep reading..

**(A/N: Hehe.. Finding Nemo. I love Dory. XD))**

Damn. I've read this line.. Like.. 5 times already, and I still haven't processed what it says. I told you I hated studying.. And work.. And basically anything I don't.. well.. like.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, January 24, 1976. **

"Amber!!" Josalynn shouted and came into the girl's dorms. "I need a favor!!"

"What is it?" Amber replied, poking her head out of the curtains.

"Ok, Tomorrow night, could you look for anyone missing? Anyone gone at night? Like going home or something?"

"Sure.. But.. Can't you do it?" Amber asked.

"Amber.." Josalynn sighed. "Come on.. Just do it.."

"Fine.." Amber mumbled. "I'll do it, but you owe me big time.."

"Wonderful.." Josalynn grinned and walked happily out of the dorms, toward the common room. She would be gone tomorrow, but if someone was missing, Amber would find out and tell Josalynn, therefore, giving Josalynn a clue to who the other werewolf was. It seemed flawless.

**

* * *

**

**Friday, January 25, 1976.**

Josalynn reluctantly walked toward the Whomping Willow. It was the 25th and the full moon. She stared up at the tree that held her secret. Remus was right, she was some what afraid of the tree, it reminded her of every full moon, the time she was bitten and the pain caused every month.

She poked the tree's root with a straw she had gotten from dinner and slide herself into the hole and landing at the bottom with a loud 'oof'.

She quickly trotted up the basement stairs, sending dust in all directions due to the pounding of her feet and she came into the old kitchen, searching for an voices to make sure no one was here yet and trotted over to the family room and into a small children's room.

It was a bedroom, for a little boy. Trains and fire trucks were laid on the floor randomly and the walls, she could tell were once a nice shade of yellow.

A toy chest was set on the side of a small bed, with a petty red quilt placed messily on it. Dragon figures, were upon a low shelf, just high enough for a four year old boy to get to.

It reminded her so called 'excellent dragon researcher' brother and Josalynn angrily walked up the shelf and pushed the dragon set off it's domain.

Only after, sitting on the bed, exiting her clothes and covering herself with a sheet once more, did she take the tasteful potion from her bag and drinking the sweet liquid. A little to sweet. The taste was like a burnt honey, sweet, yet rusted.

Some few minutes after which, she began to change. The painful sensation she could not control leapt over her body and Josalynn huddled herself into a ball while her claws and fur started growth on her body. Her ribs, were breaking and making themselves larger by recovering quickly and expanding her chest.

She shuddered and whimpered until the pain, as bad as crucio, left her and she was now holding large, stilt like legs.

Josalynn gave a large sigh and sat up, she could still feel the energy of pain in her. It would linger for awhile. She made her way toward the door. She hadn't had the urge to become reckless in awhile. It felt powerful being able to control something you were not meant to.

Josalynn came from the room, searching around for her wolfish friend. He was around here somewhere..

Josalynn made her way up the stairs and entered the master bedroom, to be tackled by a large black dog. She growled playfully and just her strength to push to entire bear like dog off of her.

You little.. A voice in her mind said before tackling him down and gripping his neck lightly with her jaws. _..piece of black tar shit on the road.._

**

* * *

**

**Anyway.. I'm so sorry I kept skipping a lot in this chapter!! X( Forgive me? Anyway.. Sorry I made the Full Moons so close, drama is coming!! **

**

* * *

**


	20. Scared Little Hufflepuff

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did. ****

* * *

**'Scared Little Hufflepuff' **

**Written and posted Wednesday, September 23, 2004.**

* * *

'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. : 

Josalynn gave a large sigh and sat up, she could still feel the energy of pain in her. It would linger for awhile. She made her way toward the door. She hadn't had the urge to become reckless in awhile. It felt powerful being able to control something you were not meant to.

Josalynn came from the room, searching around for her wolfish friend. He was around here somewhere..

Josalynn made her way up the stairs and entered the master bedroom, to be tackled by a large black dog. She growled playfully and just her strength to push to entire bear like dog off of her.

You little.. A voice in her mind said before tackling him down and gripping his neck lightly with her jaws. _..piece of black tar shit on the road.._

* * *

**Tuesday, January 25, 1977.**

"Amber!" Josalynn shouted as she made her way toward her best friend who was seated in the common room. She had hope that she might be able to find out who the person was that she shared the Shrieking Shack with every month.

"Umm.. Hey.. Josalynn.." Amber said with her hands in her lap, fidgeting.

"Who was missing?" Josalynn asked.

"About that, Lynn.." Amber mumbled.

"Amber, is something wrong?" Josalynn questioned. "Did something happen at home? Here?" Josalynn put a comforting hand on Amber's shoulder, which seemed to startle her.

"No, Josalynn." Amber replied and pushed Josalynn's hand off her.

"Ok, then, Who was missing last night?"

"Josalynn, I have to talk to you about that.."

"Not now, who was missing?"

"You." Amber replied.

"Huh? Oh yea, Sorry, Amber.. I was out snogging.." Josalynn replied, but Amber completely ignored her accuses and went on.

"..and now that I think about it, you've been gone every month since you've arrived here."

"Yea, I've been sick a lot.." Josalynn lied calmly, but inside, she was worried.

"Once a month? Every time on the full moon?" Amber asked coldly.

"It's not like that.." She was figured out and it wasn't a wonderful feeling.

"Christmas break; you left early. Not because of the papers, because of your condition.." Amber continued.

"Condition?" Josalynn questioned worriedly, but didn't let it show. "I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"Stop it, Josalynn. I know, ok?" Amber said, frustrated. "You're a werewolf.. Admit it."

"Amber!!" Josalynn shouted, drawing attention to themselves. "I am not a werewolf. Take it back." she said, with her voice a lot lower.

"Then why did you just lower your voice when you mentioned it?" Amber questioned.

"I didn't want to start any rumors.. Come on.. Amber.. Don't be thick. How could I be a werewolf?"

"Josalynn! Like it or not! I know your secret, ok?" Amber said, angrily.

Josalynn said nothing, only looked to her hands and sighed deeply.

"So, it's true then??" Amber questioned, standing on her feet and fear shown in her eyes.

Josalynn only nodded and Amber sighed.

"I let a monster in my home, what would Mum think?" Amber told herself, but Josalynn still heard her.

"Amber.." She mumbled.

"What?" She asked, quickly.

"You're such a scared little Hufflepuff.." She told her coldly before stalking out of the common room.

* * *

"Umm.. Josalynn?" Remus asked, as she just stared at her book. "Josalynn?!" 

"Huh?" She questioned, coming out of her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing." Josalynn replied. Easy come and easy go. She had gotten four friends this entire school year, and the first, and best had just broke their friendship. She was also worried about the fact that Amber could go and tell the entire school. Josalynn became frustrated with all this nonsense and clenched her teeth while squeezing her hand, attempting to keep herself calm but she wanted to just through Amber off a tower. It really wasn't Amber's fault though. It wasn't her fault that she found out, after all, Josalynn had kind of just set herself up.

"No, really, what is the matter?"

"Amber decided we shouldn't be friends anymore.."

"Did she _say _that?"

"No, but I can take a hint…" Josalynn told him. "It's not fun to loose your best friend.."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. I don't want your pity.."

"Fine." Remus said and went back to studying.

They two just sat their, reading, well, Remus was reading, Josalynn was just staring, thinking about everything from toads to butterbeer and back again. No one had said anything until Remus chimed in.

"Can I ask, why?"

"I really can't tell, Lupin." Josalynn said and lifted her book up so it was hiding her face. She just couldn't get out of the habit of calling him Lupin.

"Remus." He told her.

"Remus Lupin." She replied, as if he were dumb.

"Shut up, _Lune_…. Ow!" He said as Josalynn had kicked him under the table, and smiled slightly.

* * *

'cries' Lynnie! Poor, poor Lynnie! 

Lynn: Ok, let me just say.... I don't kiss Lupin, here, until some one dies.. . AND, Dont take it like I want him to kiss me! He's all like.. Lupin.

* * *


	21. Pretty Chimpanzee

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

**

* * *

**

**'Pretty Chimp' **

**Written and posted Thursday, September 25, 2004. **

**

* * *

**

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. : **

"Can I ask, why?"

"I really can't tell, Lupin." Josalynn said and lifted her book up so it was hiding her face. She just couldn't get out of the habit of calling him Lupin.

"Remus." He told her.

"Remus Lupin." She replied, as if he were dumb.

"Shut up, _Lune_…. Ow!" He said as Josalynn had kicked him under the table, and smiled slightly.

**

* * *

**

**Monday, February 4, 1977. **

"Are you going to sit with me at the Gryffindor table for the rest of the year?"

"No, Lily! …just.. until.. ok, yea.." Josalynn replied.

"Sorry, about.. Amber.."

Josalynn scoffed. "Can someone please act.. normal!? It's not like we got a divorce.. I thought I made it clear I don't swing that way?"

Lily laughed slightly. "Sorry, but, it does seem your pretty bummed.."

"Well, it's not because of Amber, if that's what you think. She knows something, ok?" Josalynn hissed and stuffed a bread roll in Lily's mouth before she could say anything.

"Josalynn!" Lily screamed after spitting out the roll.

She just grinned cheekily and shrugged a apology.

"That was completely barbaric.."

"Ah, come on Lils.. I didn't mean it.. To be mean.." She finished. "Just to keep your mouth occupied while I ate."

"Yea, well.." Josalynn shrugged and poured salt into someone's pumpkin juice. She wasn't even aware of who's it was.

"Come on, Lynn.. That's not very nice.. It's going to taste bitter."

"Darn.. I thought salt was some sort of sweetener.." Josalynn shrugged and looked to Lily.

"What class do we have first?"

"D.A.D.A"

"Oh yea, I have to teach Lupin how to be a dad.. I don't see it happening though, I bet his is a virgin.."

"What's wrong with being a virgin?" Lily asked.

"I'm guessing.. You're a virgin?" Josalynn asked.

"Hey! Cool! I never talked to one before!" Josalynn joked and grinned. "So.. What is it like?"

"Shut up, Lynn.. " muttered Lily.

"Hey! Don't blame me almost the entire population is a slut these days.."

"Including you?"

"No." Josalynn said and threw a spoon full of mashed potatoes down the isle.

"WHAT THE HE-?" Sirius Black yelled, with a cluck of white mush on his head.

"Opps." Josalynn muttered and Sirius looked at her.

"Lune.." He growled under his breathe and picked up a bowl full off Spaghetti and flung it at her, landing on her shirt.

"You little ass rag!" Josalynn shouted and grabbed a handful of guacamole and flung it at him, but he ducked and it hit James Potter.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some second year yelled and suddenly food was being threw, flung, dumped, and hurl food in all directions.

"Headmaster.. Stop this immediately.." Mcgonagall told Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, now, Minerva.. Let them have their fun.. Just a few minutes.." He told her with a twinkle.

**

* * *

**

"SILIENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "All students, please return to your dormitories while this mess is cleaned up. Mr. Black, Miss Lune, and Mr. Rezzur, you will have detention.. Off you go…" He told them and the entire Great Hall filled out while Josalynn and Sirius were giving each other dirty looks.

"I don't need you're glares, Black, I'm dirty enough, thanks to you.."

"Aren't you always filthy? Maybe you'll take a shower for once."

"Hopefully those potatoes got to your brain and maggots are taking home in it."

"The most action you've ever gotten are the peaches on your chest.."

"Yea, you would know all about that! You seem to get around.."

"I'll see you in detention, Lune.." He growled and stalked out, but before he could leave she smirked.

"Remember, Black. You're not a ugly person, you're a pretty chimpanzee.."

**

* * *

**

**I just realized I haven't changed the year.. It is now 1977.. Sorry, I will try to update the earlier chapters.. X(**

**Anyway.. I'm sorry this is so short!! X( **

**Lynn: HAH! I TOLD OFF BLACK! I AM THE LORD AND MASTER!!**

**Me: Shut up, you're such a cupcake..**

**Lynn: Cupcake!? I have better lines than you!**

**Me: Watch it Lune! I was the one who gave you those insults!**

**Lynn: Yea.. Whatever.. You wish..**

**Me: 'kicks Lynn' Anyway.. Sorry for the shortness! XD**

**Lynn: And.. EW! Manners so DON'T turn me on…… Kind of hot though..**

**

* * *

**


	22. Detention

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

****

* * *

**'Detention'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 25, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_"Hopefully those potatoes got to your brain and maggots are taking home in it."_

_"The most action you've ever gotten are the peaches on your chest.."_

_"Yea, you would know all about that! You seem to get around.."_

_"I'll see you in detention, Lune.." He growled and stalked out, but before he could leave she smirked._

_"Remember, Black. You're not a ugly person, you're a pretty chimpanzee.."_

* * *

**Monday, February 4, 1977. **

**Josalynn's POV**

I made my way down the corridor to Filtch's office and turned a sharp left. I came upon a old looking down the a sigh on it that said 'Office' on it in brown writing, but it could've been a different in earlier time. I knocked and it opened only after a few seconds to reveal a few ugly man.

I mean.. Has he heard of a shower? And.. Hello! It's called a dental charm! I mean.. his teeth are like.. rotting out of his mouth. I bet one falls out by the end of the night, and I also think he will actually pick it back up and stick it back in his mouth, mumbling something about 'Hate when that happens..' It is possible!

Too possible!

"You're late.." He grumbled.

"Yes." I replied staring into his ugly eye. I wouldn't be surprised if it jiggled and fell to the floor, just like his teeth. This man is just way to disgusting for my pleasure.

"Let's go.. You too, Black." He said to the boy in his office and both ugly men pushed passed me.

"You know, I take that not being an ugly person back. You aren't even I pretty chimp.." I mumbled. "I'm about to pull your brain out from your nose.. with a spoon, mind you.. Have you heard of my plot to feed your male genitals to flesh eating slugs!? I thought not.." I said to myself.

"I bet you pick your nose.. All the time, too.." I told him. "Does it taste good, or something?" I asked no one and cocked my head.

"No, not really…" Sirius told me.

"How would you know?" I asked, cockily.

"Shut up, Lune.. This is your fault."

I didn't argue there, I just wasn't in the mood to fight, just to make fun of someone, that I don't like.

"You're a stupid fat pig.. With nose hair..that's like.. 3 inches long, just sticking out there..in the open.." I told him. "Stick you on a sidewalk.. Tell the first years that you're bacon…"

"Am I good bacon?" Sirius asked.

"No! You've been baked in my dog's dung.." I said quickly and went on thinking in my head.. About..

Sticky things..

Cardboard boxes..

Squirrels..

"..stupid pig bum.." I mumbled under my breath.

"Cow that sleeps in her own dung.."

"Pig anus!"

"Cow utter!"

"NASTY PIG INTESTINES OF DOOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"HUSH IT!" Filtch yelled at us, but I ignored him until we stopped. "You'll be polishing trophies.." He told us. But I was just staring at his.. abnormally small feet.. and.. hah! His left foot is larger than his right.. He must walk really weird.. I wonder if he has to get different sizes for each foot at the shoe shop.

"Only polishing trophies.." He continued. "I'll have no unwanted.. things.."

"Are you suggesting I will shag, Black?" I asked him, snapping out of my day dream.

He glared at me, held out his hands and sneered. "Wands.. You'll be doing this the muggle way.."

Arhhmm.. I handed him my wand and he pushed a can of wax and a cloth in my hand. If only I could stuff this cloth in his mouth and make him polish these trophies with his bum.

Then again.. I do want to see his bum. It will probably fall off, if it hasn't already.

As soon as Black had received his, the old man had walked off muttering about punishment and whips. He is sicker than me, ok, I use the occasional belt.. but never have I used a whip.. Wait. Never mind. Too much information.

I must have given an odd look, because Black raised an eyebrow to me. "Don't look at me that way.." I hissed at him. "I am not a bloody pet to amuse you.." I added and flung a big pile of wax on a trophy.

"It's all you're fault we're here!" He snapped at me.

"Got me there.." I grinned cheekily, but didn't turn around, so he did not see me. "By the way, Black, you can really dance.."

"For the last time! That was not me!"

"But, you were there.."

"I was locked in a closet with James!"

"Snogging?"

"NO! MERLIN NO!"

"That's what they all say.." I replied with a smirk and turned around to him. "I mean, it must have no been that hard to get away.. You had you wands in that closet, no?"

"Well, yea…… How did you know we didn't had our wands?" He asked after a moments hesitation. "You.. You knew this was going to happen?" He questioned.

"Possibly.."

"How, then?" He asked, frustrated. "The Imperius curse and a memory charm?"

"Do you really think I would do something illegal to humiliate you?" I asked him, with a glare.

"It was you?!" He shouted. "I swear! I should hex you to next week!"

I must learn to control MY STUPID BIG MOUTH!

"One problem, genius… Old guy there took our wands.." I replied coolly and cocked my head.

"How did you do it?" He asked me, calmer this time.

"Say please!!" I said, in a squeaky voice.

"Lune!!"

"Fine… Stunning Spell and Polyjuice Potion, of course.." I grinned.

He growled, literally and turned around.

"Stupid fat gerbil." I told him.

"Gerbil?" He questioned me, not turning around.

"Yes! A very obese gerbil that can't even walk! One that just rolls around every where!" I yelled at him.

"You're calling me these things? What happened to you sticking up for the big?" He asked. "Like Amber?"

"Amber is not my friend!" I shouted to him.

"Why?"

"Because she became a man!"

He looked at my strange and I sighed. "Because Amber has a problem with me being different, ok?" I asked, harshly.

"You're…?"

"No! I am not gay!" I snapped. "Stop asking me that!!"

"Whatever!" He shouted, but I continued.

"And don't act like you didn't deserve an embarrassing moment.." I hissed. "I spent 3 bloody hours stuck to a wall!"

"You insulted James!!"

"It was true!"

"Same goes for Dawn!!"

"I don't care! We're not friends anymore!"

"Then why did you do that?!"

"PAYBACK!" I screamed over his voice and turned abruptly.

* * *

Muahaha! I think this is the longest chapter I ever did.. I think.. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed!

Lynn: The nerve of that piece of pork! Yelling at me!

Me: Ummm… I kind of.. planned that..

Lynn: Whore!

Me: Slut!

Lynn: Git!

Me: Wanker!

Lynn: Umm.. Ew!!

* * *

**Reveiws Responded By Joslaynn! HAH!**

Mijy :: Bouncing baby butt! I'm glad you thought it was funny.

Mijy :: Yea, I know. Only the best may use me as a character.

XParanoidAndroidx :: I'm glad I make you wait! HAH!

Karla Marie :: Hey! Did you ever think of me!!?? I mean, it was totally humiliating how they found out!! I WAS NAKED, DAMNIT!

XParanoidAndroidx :: Try it Lupin, and I'll cut out you're tongue.

Mijy :: Manners SO do not turn me on. They are hot.. And shag worthy.. But that's not what gets me going.

Lothliana :: Yea, well.. Don't we all hate her about now?

Larka Avilak :: DAMN MY WRITER! stabs She will get it right from now and on!

White paw :: Hey, you little &#! I don't want to snog that son of a &#! He is gooey!

valentines-hater :: I will make sure she posts soon. . 

valentines-hater :: -see above-

XParanoidAndroidx :: You love me!? YOU TRULY LOVE ME!? snatches flowers

This Parrot has ceased to be :: Nothing about me!? Only of my stupid writer? beats Emily with a stick

valentines-hater :: HAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH! goes into convulsions Wasn't it?

Larka Avilak :: Yes. One fish.

Larka Avilak :: Two Fish. How can you love that annoying ball of fluff? 00 She makes me love him in further chapters! I'm betrothed!

Larka Avilak :: Red Fish. Blue Fish. Yes! She does! I'm her only friend.. I don't let her talk to anyone.. Ever.. MUHAHAHA!

Chasity Claire:: Thanks, Hayley! huggles

Mijy :: Wh00t! I'm glad you thought so. --

* * *


	23. Drunk Enough To Dance

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did. ****

* * *

**'Drunk Enough To Dance'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 26, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_"You insulted James!!"_

_"It was true!"_

_"Same goes for Dawn!!"_

_"I don't care! We're not friends anymore!"_

_"Then why did you do that?!"_

_"PAYBACK!" I screamed over his voice and turned abruptly._

* * *

**Monday, February 4, 1977. **

**Josalynn's POV.**

So we went on polishing, and to tell you the truth, it just sucked. I mean, why do we have to polish these anyway? I know for a fact people don't just walk in here and jump around to look at all the trophies and stare in awe.

It's a room filled with disfigured gold pots that have names on it, and the completely stupid things they did.

I should just bring my own trophy in here and place it some where, It's not like they would notice! I could just see it now..

_Josalynn Lune -Worst Hangover._

Nah.. Everyone has a bad hangover once in awhile.. How about..

_Josalynn Lune - Best Pepper Sniffer._

Of course! That would work, I always have had the ability to sniff pepper and not sneeze, not even had the urge to. It's a gift, I know. For some reason, I found myself smiling, in all these bad, yet stupid things happening, all I could do was smile.

Amber was still avoiding me, like, if I entered the common room, she would leave, same goes for me. It was just to uncomfortable.

Lily was easily becoming like a friend to me, we usually hung out, but mostly because I didn't want to been seen as the freak without any friends again. I wonder if I'm to clingy to her, or if I'm getting on her nerves.. I should ask..

Remus was ok, now. I mean, yea, he was still the annoying little boy in class, but he is easy to get used to, especially when you need help with school work. He is a really teacher, he makes things like a game instead of just reading all the time, It's nice really..

She was just about to finish her 4th trophy when she turned around to face Sirius.

"How exactly did you stick me to the wall for 3 hours?"

"Temporary sticking charm… Now I'm thinking I should've used the permanent one.." He mumbled the last part.

"I need to be a lot less annoying.." I chuckled slightly and threw the rag on the ground. "I give up.."

"Finally.. Now.. Run allow and join Evans.. So I can have some fun.."

"Shag? Snog? Or Sneak into the kitchens?" I asked him, while cocking me head.

"You know too much.." He told me.

"No. Correction, Lily knows too much and tells me." I grinned and sat down, It was starting to get dark and no doubt, I t had to be pasted curfew.

I was just about to start hitting my head on the wall when Black was heading toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Away.." He mumbled and I got up.

"Don't you dare leave me in here! Filtch will come, and I'm only a little girl!" I shouted and followed him. Ok! I admit it! I was a sad little puppy, following some little kid around looking for treats, and I knew Black was heading for the kitchens.. I was hungry.

"Fine, but, will you just shut up!" He hissed and walked faster, apparently trying to lose me, but I kept up, or at least kept him in sight.

"Deal." I mumbled to him, though he wouldn't be able to hear me and stayed behind him, making funny faces, giving him the finger, saying funny, yet disgusting words, the usual.

Anyway, we came upon a large portrait, with.. fruit. Amazing.. yea.. sure.

I waited for a moment, acting as if I was using the Killing Curse on him, and he started tickling to portrait!?

This boy has problems.. I mean, I've heard of some kids going around grabbing bums, but tickling paintings is just too far.. Oh.. wait, my mistake, it was a door. Don't I feel stupid?

I followed him in, a few feet behind and entered the large room, but I accidentally tripped and fell on my face. Hey! Look! SCUM! Bloody hell, I'm so clumsy.

"Watch it!" Black said and glared at me.

"Whatever" I mumbled to him and lifted myself up, looking around.

It was so cool, little animals, like The Nott Family has, were scurrying around, cooking, cleaning collecting plates, washing them and working quite hard.

"May I help, Mr. Black and Misses?" A little one squeaked at Black's feet. Obviously he had been here loads of times before.

"A butterbeer, thanks.." He told her, and the little elf looked to me, waiting for my order.

What would out do, Black?

"A fire whiskey, thanks." I said and cocked my head again, towards no one.

"Right away.." The little brown things said and trotted off.

I sat on.. something.. a table? Lets hope so.. I crossed my arms, looking around once more. Black was just.. sitting there looking retarded while I sat here.. and.. looked.. intelligent. Yea, anyway..

"If I had an apple for every time I blinked.. I'd have a lotta lotta apples.. A lotta lotta apples.. A lotta lotta apples for my doggie…" I swayed to the song I made up in my head.

"Freak"

After which seemed like forever, or maybe 30 seconds, the little dung animal handed us our drinks.

I've never had Fire Whiskey before, a lot of Butter beer to give me the hangover from hell, but never fire whiskey. It seemed.. Totally awesome. I grinned as I took my first sip. It was as heavenly as heavy alcohol could get, I guess… I mean.. It's not like I would know.. I'm not lying! I swear I have never drunk a lot…

But there was that one time we were playing strip poker, and I have this huge bottle.. of.. never mind.

Anyway… I gulped that down quickly, It was said that one glass Fire Whiskey was as strong as five butterbeers, and it sure seemed like it..

Whoosh…

There goes my soberness…

Damn it.

"Hit me.." I told the little elf and she or he filled my glass again.

Two, three, four, five glasses. Wow.. Doesn't that equal 4453 butterbeers? No. no.. It equals.. Like .. 2..

Hey! That little animal meshed her face in something.. Ew.. I bet she spends a lot of time just dipping her head in toilets.

Six, seven.. To much.. no more.. going.. to.. throw.. up..

I gave up, and the sober Sirius Black got up to leave, while I was still wobbling to stand up.

Goddess! This stuff is just to strong..

I finally got to my feet and lifted my leg to take a step, but it felt like it weighed a ton, and I just dragged it a long. One step.. 2.. 4.. 5.. 6... 8.. No.. wait.. I mean 56. Yea! That's right…oh..

I was just about to step out of the kitchens, when I didn't lift my leg and I tripped out of it, like I had arrived.

"Ow!" I shouted but pulled myself up, after what seemed like minutes. Black was still there, looking at me, with an amused expression upon his face.

This.. is not.. funny! I repeat!

He rolled his eyes and just as I was about to fall, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up right, walking toward my common room.

"You.. smell like cottage cheese..?" I told him with me rocking back and forth. "I got a lotta lotta grapes!" I shouted.

"Shut up.. Filtch.." He told me quietly.

"You have.. pretty eyes.." I told him with a grin and he smirked.

"Consider yourself honored to look at them.." He said cockily. "Remus is going to kill me.." He muttered and I giggled.

"Remus is soooo cute.." I slurred.

"Really?" He asked me, cocking his head. "How so?"

"His hair.. is all.. brown and cute." I said as I almost tripped again. "And.. his lips.. are just.." But I didn't finish, I just kept walking.

For some reason I stopped, looked at him and pointed my finger in his direction. "Did you steal my shitter?" I asked him, seriously, but drunk.

"Umm.." But before he could tell me how incredibly insane I was, I shouted:

"Wipe my BUM!" I laughed and I can't seem to remember anything after that.

* * *

Enjoy! NOW! XD

Muahaha! I think this is the longest chapter I ever did.. I think.. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed!

Lynn: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Etc….

Me: What?

Lynn: I said he was cute! TO SIRIUS BLACK!

Me: 'cracks up in laughter'

Lynn: PLATYPUS OF TOE JAM!

Me: …???

Lynn: Bum licker! AnyWAY! Just because I said he has pretty eyes does NOT mean anything… But it's true.. They are like.. Grayish black. Cool. Plus.. I kind of just embarrassed the HELL out of myself.

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

This Parrot has ceased to be :: Muhaha! I know.

Lalie Elhini Atta :: Hooray! Emily has a thing for the song: Running From Your Dad, but she doesn't know why. Anyhoo, Thanks for the review and I'll make her update soon, or else she gets covered in mashed peas.

XParanoidAndroidx :: kicks Remus where it hurts and skips off

Karla Marie :: Oh, I know.. It was horrible.. But, I'm not giving it completely away.. Let's just say my bare baby butt was off in the forest.. Damn.

Mijy :: Yea, I'm just full of shits and giggles, aren't I? XD

Larka Avilak :: The gerbil… rolling….. Geez, You really think I need help? FIDDLEKINS! I think so too!

valentines-hater :: I thought I was..

Lothliana :: Well, then, go die somewhere. See if I care.

waterfairy-rose :: Muhahah! She is based on on of Emily's friends also!

* * *


	24. Myreep

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.****

* * *

****

**'Myreep'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 27, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Remus is soooo cute.." I slurred.

"Really?" He asked me, cocking his head. "How so?"

"His hair.. is all.. brown and cute." I said as I almost tripped again. "And.. his lips.. are just.." But I didn't finish, I just kept walking.

For some reason I stopped, looked at him and pointed my finger in his direction. "Did you steal my shitter?" I asked him, seriously, but drunk.

"Umm.." But before he could tell me how incredibly insane I was, I shouted:

"Wipe my BUM!" I laughed and I can't seem to remember anything after that.

* * *

**Tuesday, February 5, 1977. **

**Josalynn's POV**

Well, you know when I said I could have a trophy for the worst hangover?

So true.

I woke up this morning with a splitting headache and I felt like crap..

No.. diarrhea.

Anyway, I skipped 2 classes, and spent my entire morning near the trusty toilet, hurling my ass off with no one to even hold my hair.

So, I tied it into a ponytail. -I'm so smart.- and THEN hurled. So.. whatever. After my first class, which I was completely grateful to skip, Transfiguration.

(A/N: Holy shit! I spelt that right on the first try!! I'm so proud. ))

But, like usual, Lily came down to the Ravenclaw common room, and dragged me down to Lunch. I really didn't want to eat anything, I felt weird but Lily gave me a banana and said it would help.

So, I ate it, and me and Lily went on talking. Ok, Lily was talking, I was completely ignoring her and going off into my own little world.

I rule.

Anyway…………. She got onto the subject of my detention, and I got annoyed. I remember me saying my personal attraction to the annoying little git and I was shit out of luck.

"Josalynn!" Lily said with her eye brows raised. "How could you drink that awful stuff?"

"Well, first you have to put the glass to your lips. Next, this is tricky, tip the glass slightly and let the liquid pour into your mouth. Finally -"

"That's not what I meant." Lily said; frustrated. "How many did you have?"

I looked to her.

"Umm.. I think about.. 7?" I told her, even I was unsure.

"7? Josalynn.. That.. Goddess!" Lily replied, yea, 7 was a lot of Fire Whiskey, but, hey, can you blame me? Sometimes I wonder why Lily is afraid to take risks and things.

I was just letting my mind wander when the thought of Myrtle the Moaning Ghost. How could someone put up with her?

Why does she live in a toilet anyway?

I mean, isn't that a little foul? I mean, leftovers from people…. just… floating. Yes, I know I am sick, but, what can I say? You love me! You know you do!

Anyway, What kind of name is Myrtle anyway? It reminds me of turtle.. I might as well jump at the change to name my kids Myreep, or Myrake.

And if your slow, or just normal and don't understand the insanity in my head, that rhymes with Sheep and Snake.

Did I ever tell you my brother took me cow tipping once? I felt really bad.. I mean.. It was a reenactment of the commercial : I've fallen and I can't get up.

Ever seen it? If not, you should. It's like.. A classic.

Delphina sent me another letter today, she said that our cousin was attempting to eat diaper cotton..

I need to write her back and see if it was used diaper cotton. I laughed slightly and looked up.

"What else happened?" Lily asked me.

"Well.. Let's see.." I mumbled and thought of my attraction to the sweet Marauder. "When I was.. Not right.. More than usual.. I said…" I said and whispered in her ear.

Lily squealed. Sometimes I think she is a teenie booper or something, you know those girls that are just in love with celebrities. You know… the stalker girls..

"Lynn? You really think that?" Lily asked.

Ack! Blemish!! …….oh… wait…..no…………..blush.. Damn it.

Lily laughed at me and I just wanted to stick her head into a pickle jar.. Taste the juice..

When Lily had regained herself, I found James Potter and Sirius Black sitting a crossed from us, looking smug.

"Hello Joslaynn." He grinned.

"Hey Evans, can't get enough of me, can you?" James asked Lily.

"Um.." I replied, but Lily's was different… completely.

"Shove it, Potter. I have a stun gun.." She threatened.

She does!? Note: Don't get Lily angry, and if you do and there is a tingly sensation on your ass.. She gave you a whiff of her thingie…

"So, we were just discussing last night.. And the subject of what you said when you were drunk came up.."

I stared.. I seriously will shove an umbrella up his ass if he tells.

I know how. I've had practice.

"You know? When you said that Remus was sooo -"

But he was cut off but Lily muttering _Silencio_. That's my trusty Lily! Always there when you need her.

Like Lassie.

"Look, Black. I don't have a lot of time.. Sorry, but if you would kindly not tell anyone what happened last night.. 15 galleons?" I offered.

He was pondering the thought.. But after a moment he shook his head.

He mouthed the words : Twenty, to me and I sighed. It was a lot, but I would do anything to not let that escape.

The Marauders were evil. For crying out loud! I was drunk, and it cost me 20 galleons.. Fire Whiskey sucks..

* * *

Enjoy! NOW! XD 

Muahaha! I think this is the longest chapter I ever did.. I think.. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed!

Lynn: Why in the hell didn't you let me insult him?

Me: VOTE!! Should I have Amber and Josalynn become friends again!?

Lynn: Well, if you know what I think.. She is a son of a-

Me: Just shut up, ok?

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

This Parrot has ceased to be :: How did you know!!?? Oh my gosh!!

Karla Marie :: Yea, well, thank god that doesn't happen.. In.. like forever.. But still. Would you like to be found like that? I thought not.

XParanoidAndroidx :: I tell you, my mind is really weird.. walks in a circle while humming the theme song to Mission: Impossible

Lothliana :: AHH! YOUR CONFUSING ME!! I don't know why though.

Silver Trinity :: Oh my gosh! I am so lucky Emily didn't think of that! I would be in deep if I had done that.

Lothliana :: puts on Jason mask and grabs knife

Dream Dragon :: Yea, well Emily just used that title because it's a title of an album by Bowling For Soup. XD

Larka Avilak :: cries I was drunk for crying out loud! Crack! Booty! Bunghole!

valentines-hater :: HHHAHAHAHAMUHAHAHAH! It'S OnlY thE suGar tHouGh!!!

Mijy :: Yea, and I'm dead sexy too.

* * *

NOTE!!:: I'm not going to update tomorrow, I need to write more chapters, I'm running low, and I'm now only writing 1 chapter a day.. sigh Anyway.. Yea.. 

Sorry this isn't very funny, I was pissed at my mom when I wrote this and wasn't in a jolly mood.

* * *


	25. Maybe

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

****

* * *

**'Maybe'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 27, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

But he was cut off but Lily muttering _Silencio_. That's my trusty Lily! Always there when you need her.

Like Lassie.

"Look, Black. I don't have a lot of time.. Sorry, but if you would kindly not tell anyone what happened last night.. 15 galleons?" I offered.

He was pondering the thought.. But after a moment he shook his head.

He mouthed the words : Twenty, to me and I sighed. It was a lot, but I would do anything to not let that escape.

The Marauders were evil. For crying out loud! I was drunk, and it cost me 20 galleons.. Fire Whiskey sucks..

* * *

Tuesday, February 10, 1977.

Josalynn and Remus were sitting a the library table, the project was turned in, but they both agreed that they would still come here to completely homework.

One question still rung in her mind about Remus : "Why aren't you full of yourself?" Josalynn asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her.

"I mean, James and Sirius are always like.. I RULE, ASSHOLE.." She smiled. "And, you're not.."

"Oh." He said, with a slight smile.

"You're welcome.." Josalynn said, cocking her head and imitating his voice.

"Should I say thank you?" He asked a smile. "Was that a compliment?"

"Did you take it as one?" She replied, looking to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe.."

"Then it was a maybe compliment…" Josalynn shrugged and looked to her book.

She was just reading her Astronomy Book, while he was reading about Dragons..

"I'm not to sure about this.." She mumbled point to her book.

"What is it?" Remus asked, peering over to her book.

"Why didn't the muggles find helium on Earth, before they did on the sun? It's completely stupid, I tell you…"

He reached over to her book, running his finger down where she was reading. He wasn't, but she was very aware of his arm touching her own, It felt nice, yet weird.

She was developing a fondness of the boy, though, she didn't want to, she had no choice.

"Read here.. It'll explain it for you.." He told me and slunk back to where he was reading.

* * *

Lily and Josalynn had entered the Great Hall for dinner, talking about the importance of porter potties in the hall ways.

"I'm telling you, it's not only useful for business, you can also lock kids in there and tip it over." Josalynn argued with her, though, she was losing.

"Josalynn.. No.."

"Come on Lils, you're a prefect.. Just ask Dumbledore, ok?" Lynn pleaded.

"Fine, but I doubt he will agree, think about it.."

"Yea.. Whatever Lily.." She muttered as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, Thinking, she should really find a friend in her own house.

Chatting aimlessly with Lily, she nodded and went to look at her food, only to see a familiar hand, next to hers.

These girly feelings had gone to far, knots in her stomach formed and she smiled.

"Hello." She said, looking up to Remus, who was next to her. She mentally scowled herself for not looking were she sat.

"Hi, Lynn.." Remus replied, but she decided not to have a big conversation with him, due to his retarded friends, a crossed from him.

"Hey, Lily..?" Josalynn said, attempting to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I have a cool idea.." Josalynn grinned.

"Oh goddess.. What is it?" Lily questioned.

"I want to spork the quidditch field." She replied simply.

"Spork?" Lily asked, confused with the idea.

"Of course.. My cousin.. A squib.. Goes to a muggle school.. And they eat with sporks at lunch. Like a spoon/fork mix. Anyway.. I want to cover the quidditch field in sporks.." Josalynn shrugged.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Lynn.." Remus piped in.

"It seems a little.. Pointless.." Lily added.

"One, Remus, yes it is!! Two, Lily, what would you expect from me?" Josalynn asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing more, nothing less.." Remus grinned and chuckled slightly.

"Shut up.." Josalynn smirked and pushed Remus by his arm.

"Please.. Come on.. It will be fun.."

"I don't know.." Lily started.

"Lils.. Please…. I said please!"

"Fine.." Lily mumbled and Josalynn turned to Remus with puppy eyes.

"Remmie?" Josalynn pleaded, in her best mock baby voice.

"I'm in.." He shrugged. "Couldn't hurt.."

"Whoop!" Josalynn grinned.

* * *

"So, when are we doing the sporky thing?" Remus asked Josalynn in the library.

"Tomorrow night?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." He nodded. "Should I bring Sirius and James."

Josalynn smiled. "Oh yes, you can't forget them.." She didn't have any ideas to work with them, but some sporks shoved up their ass would be plenty fun.

* * *

I'm back!! After… twos days?.. Lol.

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

This Parrot has ceased to be :: Umm.. No.

valentines-hater : Umm.. NOPE! But.. Drunk is cool. MUHAHHAH!

XParanoidAndroidx :: I don't want to be friends with her anyway.. She's is a stupid little piece of shit that you find under your shoe after you took a walk in the park!

Dream Dragon :: I'm glad you enjoy them! I MAKE them up.. NOT EMILY! kills Emily with a bowling ball

Mijy :: Yea.. I really don't care if she is my friend or not.. Ptff.. falls over COW TIPPING!!!

Dark and prone to violence :: In love, no.. But Emily is in love with Sirius and Remus.. Ptff. She can have them..

Silver Trinity :: Yea, but what if Remus tries to kiss him!? I NEED to take pictures!!

Larka Avilak :: Yay! You must be as insane as me? runs in a circle before passing out

* * *


	26. Sporkafied

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

****

**

* * *

**

**'Sporkafied'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 27, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"So, when are we doing the sporky thing?" Remus asked Josalynn in the library.

"Tomorrow night?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." He nodded. "Should I bring Sirius and James."

Josalynn smiled. "Oh yes, you can't forget them.." She didn't have any ideas to work with them, but some sporks shoved up their ass would be plenty fun.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 11, 1977.**

The next day at lunch a large package was flow through the window, carried by four owls and dropped above the Ravenclaw table and a large thud was heard as the box hit the wood.

Josalynn, sitting at the Gryffindor table, grabbed Remus and Lily, pulling them both toward the table, where the abnormally large box lay.

"Umm.. Help me.." Josalynn gruffly said as she attempted to pick it up.

"Let me.." Lily told her and muttered the levitation spell. It instantly shot into the air and followed where Lily's wand was pointing.

Lily was leading it toward the Gryffindor common room, with Remus and Josalynn walking slightly behind her.

"Orange Taffies.." Lily told the portrait and it swung open, revealing a common room, much like hers but done in a nice gold and maroon.

The group stepped in, and Josalynn was about to fall but she had gripped onto the wall very quickly, avoiding embarrassment. She sighed for a moment, before making her way in unfamiliar territory.

The group of three sat down on arm chairs, while Lily set the box on the floor.

"What is it, Josalynn?" Remus asked her.

"Sporks of course! Of course!" She cheerfully told them. "Had my cousin nip them from his school.."

"Stealing? Just to SPORK our pitch?" Lily asked. "Josalynn.. It's out of line.."

Though, Remus was thinking the same thing, it was nice to do something silly and fun. "Come on, Lily. It's ok. I'm sure her cousin didn't take new ones.. Make these were old unused ones.." He offered.

"Yea, plus.. What would a school need with sporks?"

"To eat!"

"They have their hands.." Josalynn started.

"You're pointless.." Lily rolled her eyes and opened the box. Hundreds, maybe thousands of sporks were placed into this large box.

"Tell me about it.." Josalynn muttered before putting the lid back in the box and shrinking it.

"What time should we meet in the field?" Josalynn asked both of them.

"12?" Remus questioned.

"9?" Lily offered.

"I'll go with 1:00 am.." She smirked and placed the box in her pocket. "Sirius and James coming?"

"Yea." Remus replied, and Lily had a glare on her face.

* * *

Josalynn was sneaking her way toward the Gryffindor common room around 12:40 and muttered the password she had heard earlier that day.

Stepping in, she saw only Lily on the couch, yawning and shaking herself, to keep awake. She seemed so tired and Josalynn didn't know why. This time wasn't late for her, she often stayed up until 4:00 am.

"Hey." Lily said, looked to her.

"Hello." Josalynn smiled and took a seat.

A commotion was growing upstairs and 4 boys came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ew.. They are bringing Pettigrew.." Josalynn muttered to Lily. "He'll be picking his nose the entire time.."

Lily giggled slightly and nodded in agreement and Josalynn stood up, followed by Lily, and walked toward the portrait, trying to look like she had no interest in the others, well.. Not for most of them anyway.

The six snuck their way down to the exit, James and Sirius had not brought the cloak for 'reasons' and they had exited. Josalynn took up speed as they were outside, and was trying to get a cross the open quickly as not to be caught.

The others, were having trouble keeping up with the werewolf's speed.

Except for Remus.

He had no trouble taking on her speed, They were both walking, but at the pace of a sprint. Josalynn hadn't noticed this, as she had almost tripped on a stick and would've been sent through the mud.

As Josalynn came into the pitch, she took the shrunken box out of her pocket and set it on the ground, pointing her wand out at it and restoring it to it's original size.

She opened the box, and took as many sporks as she could fit into her pockets, hands and cloak, before setting off in her own way, away from the others.

She had gotten to the east side, stabbing sporks into the ground, for minutes this went on, until she got bored.

She looked up and saw Sirius Black, crouched down. She mentally laughed and stalked upon her prey. She walked behind him and leapt upon him, thrusting a spork into his left bum cheek.

"Son of a -censored-!!!" He screamed and bucked me off his back.

James was laughing his own ass off, Peter just nodded amusingly.. Probably with boogies on his fingers, Lily was looking disappointed, and Remus just stared, stiffing a laugh.

Sirius grabbed Josalynn and lifted her over his shoulder, ignoring the protests she gave him.

* * *

HAHHA AUAHHDOJDSGH! Cliffy!! Kind of.. I'm writing the chapter where Remus finds out that she a werewolf now. XD

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

Karla Marie :: 'shrugs' I was bored.. Sporks are cool.. Wala!

Silver Trinity :: You're..kidding, right?

XParanoidAndroidx :: 'raises fists' Or else?

Mijy :: Really? You're missing out!!

Larka Avilak :: But they are fun for sticking into the ground! MUAHAHAH!

* * *


	27. Little Swim

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

I hope you like to story and enjoy my writing. I have a bit of imagination but it doesn't show through that much in this fan fiction as my last one did.

****

* * *

**'Little Swim'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 30, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_She had gotten to the east side, stabbing sporks into the ground, for minutes this went on, until she got bored. _

_She looked up and saw Sirius Black, crouched down. She mentally laughed and stalked upon her prey. She walked behind him and leapt upon him, thrusting a spork into his left bum cheek._

_"Son of a -censored-!!!" He screamed and bucked me off his back._

_James was laughing his own ass off, Peter just nodded amusingly.. Probably with boogies on his fingers, Lily was looking disappointed, and Remus just stared, stiffing a laugh. _

_Sirius grabbed Josalynn and lifted her over his shoulder, ignoring the protests she gave him._

* * *

**Wednesday, February 11, 1977.**

She screamed, but stopped at the risk of getting caught.

"Put me down!" She ordered, trying to kick him, but it was no use. He exited the pitch, as far as Josalynn could tell and was now heading.. somewhere..

Lily came out of the pitch and was heading her way, but was stopped when the laughing James Potter started hitting on her. She could hear the yells Lily was giving her, but ignored them.

Remus had came out too, a wide grin spread a crossed his face as he saw the spork stuck in Sirius' ass.

Sirius had stopped, and Josalynn looked over her should and her eyes widened.

He was going to throw her in the lake. He had lifted her up, and thrown her, towards the water, but Josalynn took hold of Sirius' shirt.

He tumbled with her into the cold water, she could feel him swimming, making the water's current rigid. Her eyes were closed, and she did not see, only swam up.

She had arrived at the surface, Sirius next to her, breathing slightly heavily and she saw Lily, James and Remus at the Lake's edge. She could do nothing but laugh.

Only when she had stopped to take a breath, did she realize everyone was laughing at her and Sirius and James was even taking off his shoes and robes to join the two.

Lily was smiling and occasionally chuckling, but not yet laughing entirely like James was. Before she knew it, James was some how behind her and pushed her under.

She attempted to yell at James, but her mouth filled with water and she quickly closed it in fear of eating fish crap.

She arrived at the surface once more, spitting out water and taking in a breath. Josalynn rubbed her eyes of water and looked for James, he wasn't far and she launched herself at him, pushing him under, and scurrying away as not to get punished.

Lily was not taking off her shoes and cloak, but left her clothes on.. At least she had the choice to take off her shoes unlike Josalynn.

Remus was already in, walking into deeper water. She begged herself to look away from the shirtless boy, but she couldn't help notice.. a scar.

She herself, had scars too. On her arms and back, punishments from the transformation, and one from a while back in the summer that refused to leave, but luckily they did not show under her clothes.

Remus swam toward them, and Josalynn flipped to her back, and smashed her legs into the water, causing a large splash to erupt.

"Josalynn!" Remus groaned and she grinned evilly. Ok, so she still hadn't grown out of the habit of being mean to those she liked, it was a habit.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, while James and Sirius were chasing after Lynn, attempted to draw revenge. She was out swimming them though.

Once everything was calmer, Peter still had not come into the pool, but to be honest, Josalynn really didn't want him too. He was so annoying. Stupid ugly little shithead.

Josalynn was floating on her back, and she watched Sirius and James try to get Peter to come in, but he kept repeating that he couldn't swim, so they had given up, and swam off, muttering about cowards and babies.

Josalynn had made her way around Lily and kept her gaze fixed on the sky.

What made the moon shine?

She wondered and found herself flooting near Remus. She quickly sat up and kicked her legs she kept above the water, but they were tired.

"Fun night?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Quite.." He replied and chuckled. "Nice 'spork' work.."

She shrugged. "You know you want me skills.."

"Oh, but I do.." He said and grinned.

* * *

Josalynn had woken herself up at 8'o'clock, though she was still tired from the night before. They had stayed out until 3 AM, just having fun and playing around..

When they had entered the school, the night before, they had almost been caught by Peeves and Filtch many of times. Mr. Bows, Filtch's cat kept following us everywhere. The cat was just.. evil.

Now, around afternoon, Josalynn was walking from Astonomy, with Hufflepuffs. The song that she had made up awhile ago, Lotta Apples was in her head and she seemed to be humming it out loud.

She was stopped by someone holding her back by the shoulder, she thought it was Lily for a moment until she recognized it as a male voice. She turned around and looked into the face of a handsome boy named Amos Diggory.

"Hey… Josalynn.." He greated her.

"Umm.. Hi?" She replied, confused.

"I was wondering.. There is this Hogsmeade weekend coming up.. The 27th?" He asked her.. She thought bad things about this boy, acting as if she was stupid.

"Yes.." She continued.

"I was just wondering.. If you would be so kind to accompany me?" He asked, in the most charming voice he could whip up.

"Umm.. Sure?" She shrugged, still with the confusion.

* * *

HAHHAH!H!H Anyway… Yes. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

Larka Avilak :: Well!! That's jolly good fun for you!

HarryPFan001 :: You can't wait!!?? How.. dare you! I was completely humiliated!! BUT DO YOU CARE!! NOO!!?? DOES THIS RING A DUST BELL!?

Dream Dragon :: Yes. Emily has sporked her football field in real life. Some little kids had to pluck them all up.

Dark and prone to violence :: I'm guessing sporks are transsexual?

Mijy :: AHAHAHA! I know!! Cows!! Moo!!

XParanoidAndroidx :: 'puts on Jason mask and grabs knife'

Lothliana :: Umm.. Ok?

valentines-hater :: oO Yes. They are………………………………............ HAHAHHAHH!

* * *


	28. Farm Mob

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Farm Mob'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 30, 2004. **

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Umm.. Hi?" She replied, confused.

"I was wondering.. There is this Hogsmeade weekend coming up.. The 14th?" He told her.. She thought bad things about this boy, acting as if she was stupid.

"Yes.." She continued.

"I was just wondering.. If you would be so kind to accompany me?" He asked, in the most charming voice he could whip up.

"Umm.. Sure?" She shrugged, still with the confusion.

* * *

**Friday, February 26, 1977.**

"So, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"Yes.." Josalynn muttered.

"You ok?" Remus asked her as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh..yea.. Sure.." She replied.

"Are you going to be tagging a long with us?" James asked.

"No.. I'm.. going with someone.." She told him.

"Really… Who?" Sirius asked.

She glared at him and gave him the finger, which he replied with mouthing vulgar words. "Diggory." She replied simply.

He snorted. "Diggory?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yes. The only competition you have in this school, to be honest, Sirius. I think he is winning.." She teased and smirked.

**Josalynn's POV**

Well, I've hit an all time low. I'm going out with a sickly pretty boy. Maybe I should cancel? I'm not very good in the boy department.

I don't know. What do you think? He is attractive and all, but just not my type.

And don't give me that!! I'm not saying.. That I like anyone else.. Whatever.

It's just a thought, but I will NOT let that asshole kiss me.. No way.

* * *

**Saturday, February 27, 1977.**

I was waiting by the carriages, arms crossed and frustrated. I was just about to get into the cart when Diggory came up. Yes!! I refuse to use that scum name 'Amos'? What the hell?

When I get older I just have to name my kid Frebreeze or Super Odor Neutralizer. It does have a lot of SPUNK.

Anyway, He arrive, yatta yatta yatta. He thinks he is so cool. I hopped into the carriage and he sat a crossed from me.

Yea! That's what I thought! You better sit your ass over there. Don't come near me, I'll fry your ass with my wand.

You know, Facial hair is so.. nasty to me.. I mean come on.. This boy.. SIDE BURNS?

He needs help, but then again………………………………................................... So do I.

Citrus Sunburst.. Yum. Sorry, Random. I bet you have no idea what I'm talking about.. But I'm not even talking.. How do you just let things leave your mind? I can not forget.. I think I forgot how to forget.. And stop.. Thinking..

So this boy.. He started moving his mouth… Smelliness.. He used a mint? LOOK YOU STUPID SON OF A -censored-!! I am NOT snogging you! I repeat! NOT! NOT! NOTNOTNONOTNOTNOTNOT!!!

Go make out with a camel!! Tonsil quidditch!! Anyway… Today, Lily told me to cut down on the sugar..

I just took a gulp of coffee and told her I had no idea what she was talking about.

As the carriage stopped, I was thrown forward and landed in a very… rated R position. Ok, My face was near his crotch.. TO CLOSE! DAMNIT!

I was embarrassed, my cheeks turned a tint of pink and I scurried out of the carriage like a squirrel on drugs..

So he smiled toward me and we walked toward the village. Have you noticed I haven't been talking to him? I bet. It was all.. awkward

So as we were walking, I was in deep thought about the piggy toe song.. Thing and I just NOW realized that the pig was eating cow. I mean.. ew?

((A/N: I'm a vegetarian.. Sorry..)

Isn't that like.. Farm cannibalism? The farm is like a mob.. You can't turn your back on your farm mates.. It's just wrong and it'll get your ass shot by the head horse.

"Where would you like to go?" Diggory asked me. I shrugged. What would you do? Offer to go into a dark alley!??

"Don't know.." I told him.

He nodded. "How about ice cream?"

I nodded and faked a smile. Listen, I may be out of my mind.. And insulty.. But.. I try to be nice.. I really TRY!! I DO!! I SWEAR!

So, there we were.. Walking and walking.. I thought I heard him fart.. But that was just his shoes..

And by the time we got there, I was just thinking about what if would be like is Dumbledore had twim girls.

The Dumbledore Twins.

* * *

HAHHAH!H!H Anyway… Yes. Tell me what you think. I hope you to the 'dumbledore twin thing'.. Like.. The Bush Twins? I don't like Bush.. at all.. Sorry.

Josalynn: WOULD YOU JUST PUT ME WITH SOMEONE I ACUTALLY LIKE!!??

Me: No.

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

Larka Avilak :: 'giggle snort' That smecksay beast.

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night X27:: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! XD

Mijy :: Um.. I don't know. But fluff is coming soon!

Swimitin :: Updating!

valentines-hater :: Um… ok.. But.. Sirius… hot? Atleast not to me.. No. EMILY may drool all over him and is a willing sex slave……………………………….........but not me.

HarryPFan001 :: Wow! Another Emily! 'skips around'

xxLullaby Of Light :: XD 'screams'

Karla Marie :: Too long? Humm.. Ok.. How about I have Emily put it off for about another 20 chapters? Eh!? Anyhoo.. They find out chapters 30-32.

Babe Bunny :: - See Above. -

Lothliana :: Umm.. They find out chapters 30-32. What is this.. Nag like a wife day? 00

XParanoidAndroidx :: Me too. XD

* * *


	29. Grass Eater

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Grass Eater'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 30, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

He nodded. "How about ice cream?"

I nodded and faked a smile. Listen, I may be out of my mind.. And insulty.. But.. I try to be nice.. I really TRY!! I DO!! I SWEAR!

So, there we were.. Walking and walking.. I thought I heard him fart.. But that was just his shoes..

And by the time we got there, I was just thinking about what if would be like is Dumbledore had twin girls.

The Dumbledore Twins.

* * *

**Saturday, February 27, 1977.**

Josalynn was sitting at the table with Amos a crossed from her.

"Di- Amos.. What year are you in?" She asked him.

"Seventh."

"Oh." _One year ahead of her wasn't that bad., but I didn't really plan on a second date. This was a pity thing.. Yea.. A pity thing.. I was pitying his retarded sideburns._

"So, tell me about yourself.." Amos said to her, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Well, I'm annoying, insane, and an ass sometimes… but enough about me.. By the way you are tapping your foot I would say you're the lord of the damn dance." She told him, cocking her head.

"No, actually I don't dance that well.." Could he take no hint?

"Me either.." She muttered and looked out the window. She didn't want to be here, and she had no idea why she had excepted. Maybe it was because of her want go a nice boy to buy her a drink.. Or maybe she just.. She didn't know..

"You're in Hufflepuff, right?" Josalynn asked, also laughing at him. How weak could this boy be to be placed in Hufflepuff?

Whatever. The Loyal and Hardworking.. More like fat and stupid. Peter Pettigrew should be in there..

Amos isn't fat… but he does seem really stupid..

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Whatever.." I muttered standing up.

He got up and held the door open, he was nice, but she didn't like him. She just walked out and started on her own way, expecting him not to follow, but he did.

Was he a lost PUPPY?!

What was he doing? Maybe he would leave if I just fell down and started eating the grass?

Josalynn and Amos went on their way toward the field, walking silently and mute, not before long the two had reached a tree and Amos had offer for them to sit down on a blanket he had conjured.

He seemed nice, just talking and no being too forward and fresh. He hadn't even attempted to snog her like the last date had done.

After a while of conversation, learning about each other and exchanging odd moments, Josalynn headed back toward the village, as it was around time to return to the castle.

* * *

"How did it go?" Lily asked, excitedly.

"Boring.. It was okay, but it wasn't fun." Josalynn shrugged.

"But he is so cute.. Just his looks are fun enough.."

"You think so? He isn't my type?"

".. oh yea.. And what is you're type?" Lily asked her.

"Intelligence and fun, of course… Have you EVER listened to what I told you?" She asked Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up.. Anyway, on a scale from one to ten….?"

"Three.." Josalynn muttered.

"So, you're not planning on a second date?"

__

She thought about it for a moment? Was she really?

((Wanted to make you wait for her answer.. XD))

"Umm.. No." Josalynn said, shrugging.

"Why not?"

"I don't know.. Anyway.. I'm feeling like crap.." She said and flopped on the couch. Damn this full moon.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked her. "You seem really sickly.."

"No, no.. I'm fine.. I get weak once in a while.."

"Josalynn!! Don't tell me you got drunk again!"

"Shut up, Lily!! I didn't drink at all.." Josalynn glared at her, before snuggling with a near blanket and taking a nap.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry about this short ass chapter.

Me: Helllllllllloooooooooo Nurse!

Josalynn: I'm not a nurse.

* * *


	30. Damn you

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Damn you'**

**Written and posted Thursday, September 30, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_"Why not?" _

_"I don't know.. Anyway.. I'm feeling like crap.." She said and flopped on the couch. Damn this full moon._

_"Are you ok?" Lily asked her. "You seem really sickly.."_

_"No, no.. I'm fine.. I get weak once in a while.."_

_"Josalynn!! Don't tell me you got drunk again!"  
_

_"Shut up, Lily!! I didn't drink at all.." Josalynn glared at her, before snuggling with a near blanket and taking a nap._

* * *

**Sunday, February 28, 1977.**

Today sucks, you know why? Full Moon. I've been sleeping all day, just so I can stay up all night and have fun with The Other.

I mean, I've never slept all day to stay up all night before today, unless it was to get my dirtiness on.

It's 8:47 right now. Grr..

Josalynn sprinted out of the castle as quickly as she could and ran down toward the Whomping Willow.

She was meant to be there at 8:30, given time to get settled, but now there was the possibility of changing without the potion, loose on the grounds.

She was around only one hundred feet from the tree, running towards it, it came closer and her bag continuously hit her hip as she ran.

A minute later, she was inside and trudging up the stairs. As she was doing this, her leg fell through, delaying more time as she pulled it out and sprinted towards her room.

She had entered it, and it was 8:58 pm. She quickly got undressed and pulled the sheet around her as if she had just gotten out of the shower and grabbed her sack, grabbing her potion.

She brought it to her lips, but before she could consume the liquid, he hand shook rapidly and she dropped the potion to the ground, shattering the glass.

Goddess.

The pain ran up her back, her ribs breaking and realigning themselves, stretching her chest. Her face, grew out and became a snout, and her nose took a different form.

She could feel the strength surge through her body and the feeling of rage taking over.

She tried to close the door, and she tried the move forward but nothing happened, she wasn't herself anymore. She had lost power of what she was never meant to have power over.

The werewolf stalked her way towards the door, and started to tear it down. This action looked far to easy from Josalynn's point of view and only took a matter of seconds.

She remember this power, this feeling from the months before, and being spoiled from the Wolfsbane Potion, she missed it dearly.

Before Josalynn could comprehend what was happening, the werewolf had taken her out in the hall way.

Starkley was bounding her way, but she only growled and the hair on her back lifted. The werewolf raced down the steps and into the family room, she desperately looked for a place to escape.

Scratching at the walls, she paced around the house until going back up the steps in panic.

For some reason she felt the feeling of being held down, and panic aroused. These weren't her feelings, she knew that.

The Other, had seen her and was watching her, confused. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and then bounded after her, attempting to contain her reckless behavior.

Eventually the four had gotten the angry werewolf into the basement, only to find her, running out of the Whomping Willow's hole and out into the forest.

They all ran after her, the rat riding on the stag's back and the wolf and dog running on their own.

She wouldn't stop, she just kept running and running into the night, the only one that was able to match her speed was The Other, and even he was behind her.

She had stopped abruptly and snarled at The Other, swatting at him with her large paws and barked angrily at him once or twice.

He was cautious and avoided her small attacks and just stared. He was clueless on how to get her back into the Shrieking Shack, but he had to keep her in the forest tonight.

As he was in his thoughts, the female werewolf had took off and was now out of sight.

She ran and ran, looking for what she desperately searched for; Human.

She was attempting to find the cent of blood, but to the other side of the forest would take at least 6 days to run, and she was already to deep in the forest to smell the flesh in the school.

So she just kept running, not stopping for anything but a false cent.

* * *

Josalynn awoke in the forest, with a bump on her head and a few cuts on her ribs. She was completely sore and her legs were throbbing.

She was wondering how she got here when the thoughts came running through her mind. How could she be so stupid?

She stood up and realized she was without clothes, and hid behind a bush quickly and huddled up, covering her parts. She let out a large sigh until she saw antlers over the bushes.

"Boiler?" Josalynn mumbled as a white stag came into view, but Josalynn didn't stand up, she just sat there, looking up to him as he left, not long after James Potter came from the bushes.

"When were you planning on telling us?" He asked.

"Damn you." She muttered and hid her bare body behind leaves.

* * *

Umm.. Question: Is it October 4th? It better be the 4th. I wanted to update this chapter on my birthday. It's the 1st right now, as I'm writing it.

Josalynn: NAKED! AHH!! I HATE YOU!

Me: No.. you don't.. You just need a great big hug!!

Anyway.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMILY!

She wants a lotta lotta lotta lotta reviews.. a lotta lotta lotta lotta reviews.. a lotta lotta lotta lotta reviews for her birthday!

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

I'll be putting all the reviews from chapters 28-29-30 on chapter 31's sheet. I'm being lazy and I'm not in a good mood. I'll tell you all about WHY I'm not in a good mood tomorrow. Tootles!

* * *


	31. Healing

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Healing'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 1, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_She stood up and realized she was without clothes, and hid behind a bush quickly and huddled up, covering her parts. She let out a large sigh until she saw antlers over the bushes._

_"Boiler?" Josalynn mumbled as a white stag came into view, but Josalynn didn't stand up, she just sat there, looking up to him as he left, not long after James Potter came from the bushes._

_"When were you planning on telling us?" He asked._

_"Damn you." She muttered and hid her bare body behind leaves._

* * *

**Sunday, February 29, 1977.**

Josalynn looked down to her feet, embarrassed and ashamed. She heard more bushes being walked through and there was Sirius. Josalynn had buried her head in her bare knees and waited for them to say something, about how she was naked in the forest.

She figured James already figured it out.

"We found her, Remus!" Sirius shouted and if Josalynn wouldn't have exposed her breasts, she would've hit Sirius, just for the hell of it.

Remus came soon after and looked down to her. "Josalynn!?? You're the werewolf??!!" He asked, with wide eyes.

She only sighed : "Conjure clothes for me, please.." She mumbled and James obeyed. She quickly slipped the robes on, as they turned and stood up, walking quickly, trying to find her way out of the forest.

She could hear The Marauders behind her, trying to get her attention, but she ignored them.

Thorns and sticks were cutting the skin on her arms, and all the other areas on her body that had not yet been abused by the night before.

For two hours, Josalynn had a rough time finding her way out of the forest, she struggled not to be frightened, but it wasn't helping.

She did finally get out of the forest, only to find James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus waiting for her.

"About time!!" Sirius complained.

Josalynn clutched her chest and muttered : "I don't want to talk about it.."

"Listen, Lune..." Sirius started, but Josalynn had already headed off toward the castle, to avoid the explanation.

* * *

"Josalynn!? Its JOSALYNN?" James asked himself, trying to make it sound right, but the sentence didn't seem true.

"It just doesn't seem possible.. I mean.. Just think about it.." Sirius started, pacing around the dorms, thinking about the night before.

"What do we care? It's not Remus getting expelled.." Peter said, stiffly.

"Shut up.." Remus glared at him and turned around.

* * *

Josalynn was planning on going to her common room, but instead walked a different hall to go toward the Hospital Wing to heal her cuts and scraps. She would've gotten there quicker if Lily didn't pester her on the way there.

"Josalynn?" Are you ok?"

"Fine, Lily."

"Why are you hurt? Need my help?"

"No.. Lils.." Josalynn had a hard time of not snapping.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, she should help."

"Right.. That is the last place I ever thought of going.." Josalynn replied sarcastically.

She quickly opened the doors to the wing, looking for the nurse and found her treating another boy that had boils over his entire body.

She sat herself upon a bed, and waited for her, though, she would probably want an explanation. A few minutes of waiting for the boy that doesn't wash to get help, the nurse made her way toward Josalynn.

"What happened here?" Pomfrey asked.

"Full moon.." Josalynn muttered under her breathe and Pomfrey nodded.

"Didn't take that potion, did ya? What use is my job here if none if the students actually want help!" She mumbled, searching through draws, looking for something.

She grabbed a small bottle from the cabinets and dampened a cotton ball with it. Pomfrey made her way toward Josalynn and started dabbing her wounds with it.

They started to disappear, but the bruises and sourness of it didn't.

"That should hide questioning about your cuts for now.. But.. Just wait for them to heal. With a little luck, they will be gone before next month.." She said gestured Josalynn to lay down, which she did and stared at the ceiling.

Before she knew it, there where four boys just standing there.

"WHAT THE F-?"

"Josalynn.. Shut up." Sirius hissed and leaned on the end of her bed.

"We need to talk.." He muttered and she saw Remus fidgeting.

"What do you mean?" Josalynn questioned. "Excuse me if I scare the hell out of you for something, I seem to lose a lot of friends that way.."

"Now.. What do _you_ mean?" James started. "Anyway.. Just shut up and listen." He said and pushed Remus forward, and the other three exited.

* * *

**Anyway… Well I wasn't in a good mood because..**

It was at 11:30 at night, October 3rd and me and my sister were going around the neighbor hood egging cars. Well anyway.. I came up with the idea that we spray milk on the cars with my super soaker water gun. Which we were planning on doing once my mom was a sleep. It took her a while to go to bed, and we finally got out of the house at 2:30 am.

Before we went out though, my sister was on the computer, talking to some guy, and it took me forever to drag her off the computer.

So.. We go out and I only get to spray one car with milk before Rebecca (my sister) decides that 50 degree weather is freezing and goes in. I don't want to do anymore cars because she was my look out. My computer is right by the window, and I see her back on it. I normally wouldn't have a problem with it, but I just couldn't help but feel like she ditched me for some guy… ON MY BIRTHDAY!

Anyway.. I'm also angry because my birthday really wasn't celebrated.. Except for a few happy birthday wishes from family.. Which.. My brother didn't give me because he forgot. ALSO. I feel it wasn't celebrated because nothing out of the ordinary happened. I didn't get a cake.. Party.. I got a gift from Rebecca though. 3 necklaces and a bracelet, so I guess that made up for what she did. But that morning still hurt my feelings pretty bad. I did not get a gift from my parents.. I know its not all about the presents, but I think they forgot.

I did not get what I wanted.. I desperately wanted a new electric guitar. Anyway, My dad is getting paid Friday and I'm gonna hit him up for some money to go buy myself a new one. Tootles! I sound spoiled, don't I?

Also.. My dog has the same birthday as me.. And I love him like a friend. Anyway.. Since no one got me a cake.. I made my dog a big treat. I gave him chicken on his dog food and put Beggin' Strips and Beggin Wraps all over it with a bone in the middle. He loved it. I rock. Have a nice day!

* * *

**Josalynn ran away… Emily is replying today. Anyway.. I want to say I'm really grateful to all of you for all to reviews... I'm a little late..but I'm really happy about 100 reviews.. and.. 31 chapters? Now we have to scroll down to get to the other chapters! WHEE! lol.**

XParanoidAndroidx X3 :: Well, Thanks for the wishes and the cupcake! XD 'does a happy jig'

valentines-hater X3 :: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really glad you like my story!

Larka Avilak X2 :: Thanks! XD I'm glad you enjoyed it!

xxLullaby Of Light :: I know. Embarrassing.. I couldn't image myself like that.. I would just.. Die.

BabeBunny :: Oh no, it's fine. Josalynn replied to your review. She is a little.. nuts at times. AHH! 0o Now I am believed to have multiple personalities.. Great…………………

Karla Marie :: Life it unfair.. Lol.. Sorry. 'falls over'

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night X2 :: RANDOMNESS!! HAHAHHAHAHA!!

SilverTrinity X2 :: Amber might make a comeback.. I'm not sure. Should she?

Lothliana X2 :: I'm updating as fast as possible and with a little luck I won't take a break soon.

Mijy :: Sorry, My computer messed up and some reviews wouldn't show. But I fixed it and your up there now!

Dream Dragon :: Thanks!! I did.. sort of.. with a little frustration.. but it was ok.

Ellie567 :: Sorry that it is short! . 

Falling Windows :: Thanks!! XD Josalynn is basically me in the personality category.. But I'm a lot nicer in some ways..

This Parrot has ceased to be :: 'does the Queen Of England wave' Thanks! XD

Silverwolves :: Happy Birthday to you!

Tinask :: 'hides' I'm SORRY! AHHHHHH!H!H!H!H!HH!!H 0.o

Rominion :: Whoop! CHILLYPANTS!

* * *


	32. Truth

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Truth'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 3, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

_"Josalynn.. Shut up." Sirius hissed and leaned on the end of her bed._

_"We need to talk.." He muttered and she saw Remus fidgeting. _

_"What do you mean?" Josalynn questioned. "Excuse me if I scare the hell out of you for something, I seem to lose a lot of friends that way.."_

_"Now.. What do you mean?" James started. "Anyway.. Just shut up and listen." He said and pushed Remus forward, and the other three exited. _

* * *

**Sunday, February 29, 1977.**

"Hey. Josalynn.." Remus said, making his way over to the chair next to her.

"Umm.. Remus.. I'm sorry about today.. I mean, we don't have to be friends any longer if you feel it's unsafe.. You would be an ass, but I'm used to it.. Umm. I'm -"

"Josalynn?"

"Yea?" She questioned.

"You're ranting.." He told her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Did Amber stop being your friend being you told her what you are?" Remus asked her.

She looked up from the hospital bed, and nodded. "Yes." She muttered again. "But I don't blame her. I used to be scared out of my wits of werewolves before this summer.."

"When were you bitten?" He questioned.

"June 23rd, 1976" She replied quickly.

"You remembered this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't forget.." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you in anyway, Lynn… Except.. well..,you hit.. But that's beside to point. I'll always be your friend.." He smiled.

"Thanks……" She paused. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"No.. I'll think I'll pass on making the entire school shun my friend."

She rolled her eyes again. "Thanks, Remus."

"Anytime." He replied.

"Why aren't you afraid?" She asked him. "Amber is.. My family is.. Except Delphina.. But a lot of people that know are.."

"We don't fear our own kind, Lynn.. We have their backs, right?" He smiled.

"Our kind?" She questioned, her eyes growing wide. "You mean.. that YOU'RE the other one?!" She exclaimed after registering what he just said.

He nodded.

"You can't be! You're Remus.."

"And you're Josalynn.. The unexpected one.."

"Is that what you called me?"

"Of course not.." Remus said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh.. Are those your animals down there?" Josalynn asked.

"Not really.." He said, nervous a little.

"Who's are they?" She asked.

"If they tell you.. They tell you.." He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow to him.

"How long?" Josalynn asked him.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been changing?" She asked again.

"11 years.." He told her, and she looked down to the bed.

"Oh." She said and played with the little tag on the side of the mattress. There was a long pause before Josalynn started talking. "We were playing quidditch at midnight. It was a bet to show him I wasn't scared.." She started and frowned slightly.

"I was winning by twenty points, and he kept having his friend hit bludgers at me madly. Umm.. Andrew and Leo, that's his friend's name, were always sour losers. So anyway, I was leading by twenty and Leo hit a bludger at me. I missed it by inches but the bludger knocked the quaffle from my arms, and I was too close to the ground for Andrew to get it. It rolled into the forest…"

"Get it!!" Andrew said as I landed and I glared at him.

"Have you're freaky friend get it!" I flipped him off. "He did it!" I pointed at the forest.

"What? You're scared? I knew it.. I guess we win then.." He said with a large smirk on his face.

"Go look at Gram's knickers again, why don't you?" I asked him with a murderous look.

"Just get it!!" Andrew yelled at me.

"FINE!" I screamed back and stomped into the forest after a moments hesitation.

I made my way into the forest, throwing bushes a side, looking for the bloody ball. It was hard to search for something in the dark, especially when it blended with the landscape.

I was to lost in searching for the ball when I realized I have ventured to far in the forest for safety. I began to walk back when I felt a presence. The feeling you get when someone enters a room.

I walked fast, I have a terrible fear of evil poltergeists, and I was thinking one was near me. But no. I was wrong.

I turned to see a shadow cast into the forest and I made my way to the exit fast, only to be stopped by a large werewolf.

I didn't scream, but I was so frightened I felt a heat flash surge through my entire body, and I stupidly just stood there, to scared to move.

He snarled and my eyes widened until he lunged at me. I ducked and ran as fast as I could toward the exit. I bust through the bushes to the exit, I was out of the forest but my brother and his friend weren't in sight.

She could still hear the padding off his feet behind me so I ran farther, desperately trying to get to my broom to fly upward. It was the only place I was safe from the monster.

I found my broom lying in the middle of the yard and I ran as fast I could to get to it. I grabbed it in my hand but didn't stop running. I was attempting to mount it while running, so I was far from the creature while I flying, that way he did not have a chance to drag me back down, but as I was trying to mount it, I tripped and I instantly felt the weight of the animal upon me and I screamed for it to get off me.

It didn't budge but I did feel it bitting me, attempting to eat my flesh.. And then there was a gun shot.

More weight was put on me and I heard my little sister scream. It wasn't illegal to shoot down a werewolf in it's transformation, or even kill them, as long if it was for your own safety. They classified it as self defense.

The weight was lifted off me and I blurrily saw my father above me with a rifle in his hand, next to him was my sister, Delphina. She was crying.

"Is she gonna die, dad?"

"Hush, Dellie." He told her and used the body levitation charm to host my body into the fireplace where I was flooed to St. Mungos.

"My sister never stopped crying that night.." Josalynn finished and looked to the ground. "I blame him. It was all his fault. He should be here, you know? He should have this burden I carry.. It's his fault.." She muttered on the verge of tears, but she didn't let them come.

* * *

Me: I felt so bad writing this..

Lynn: Well you should! Duh!!

Me: Anyway. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

Celina K2 :: Perverted? Strange? You've described me perfectly. XD Fiddlekins!

Tinask :: watches Forensic Files on Court TV. Oh no you don't! lol

Dream Dragon :: Thanks, She needs it. Her father is just plain. E-V-I-L.

valentines-hater :: Thanks! I'm glad I've got a lot of faithful readers!

Lalie Elhini Atta :: Wow.. You must suck.

**Emily:** Shut up, Lynn! Anyhoo.. I relate, and don't worry, I like hearing people bitch. It's fun. XD

This Parrot has ceased to be :: Meh. At least it wasn't my birthday that sucked.

Silver Trinity :: **Emily ::** Yea I'm confused on that question. I'm thinking about bring her back in later chapters.

Josalynn: Poo. . 

Lothliana :: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

Hozenhead :: **Emily ::** I'm thinking about letting someone else know, but for now.. There are no plans on giving her secret away to anyone else. **Josalynn ::** YOU BETTER NOT!

XParanoidAndroidx :: Really? That is like.. So weird.. XD

Karla Marie :: It's ok.. XD I'm irresistible.

Babebunny :: Wow.. Big words.. I know some of them.. I think. MUAHHAH. Anyhoo.. THANKS!

* * *


	33. Can't Be

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Can't Be'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 4, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

"Is she gonna die, daddy?"

"Hush, Dellie." He told her and used the body levitation charm to host my body into the fireplace where I was flooed to St. Mungos.

"My sister never stopped crying that night.." Josalynn finished and looked to the ground. "I blame him. It was all his fault. He should be here, you know? He should have this burden I carry.. It's his fault.." She muttered on the verge of tears, but she didn't let them come.

* * *

**Friday, March 14, 1977.**

Two weeks after the incident, the five had become closer, except for Lily who liked to stay away from James Potter. Everything was fine and dandy until the day Josalynn's owl came.

Lily had brought Josalynn into the common room again, and the lot were sitting on the sofas, Josalynn, clutching a pillow to her chest to hide to Ravenclaw badge.

"How come you never told us?" Peter asked.

"Why did you never tell me?" Josalynn shot back. "Honestly.. I didn't even KNOW you.. Why would I just walk up to you and say 'Hey! I'm a werewolf'?" She rolled her eyes at the ignorant boy.

"Well, it's possible." Peter replied.

"Oh, shut up Pettigrew." Josalynn rolled her eyes. "Must we converse about this constantly? Drop it." She hissed.

Peter glared at her and looked to the window. "Hey! Who's owl is that?" He asked.

"It's mine.." Josalynn stood up and made her way over to the window, opening it and a small brown owl flew in. It landed on a near by arm chair and Josalynn made her way over, taking a rolled up piece of parchment from it's talons.

Josalynn Lune

- Ministry Of Magic - Dark Arts Inspection and Murder Investigation. It read.

Josalynn cautiously unrolled the scroll and read down the lines.

Miss Josalynn Lune.

We regret to inform you of the death of your sister, Delphina Lune. She was murdered at the guessed time of 06:43 pm, March 11, 1977. Your home had been destroyed and her body was recovered from the wreckage. The house collapsed due to a Death-eater attack that day, as your parents were out. Only one died. Our sympathy reaches out to you and your family. We wish you luck and hope.

Josalynn read the lines over and over, trying to confirm she was just imagining it, but the ink stayed the same. The same letters, words and sentences.

It was true.

Her eyes widened and she pocketed the scroll, still in shock.

"I should go.." She muttered before slowly heading out the portrait. As she was in the hall, it all registered in her brain and she dropped to the floor, on her knees.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" James asked, looking toward the portrait hole.

"I don't know. Maybe she is sick.." Lily suggested.

"Yea.. Maybe.. Anyway.. How much as the cases of dungbombs.. The ones filled with at least 150 of them." Sirius pipped up.

"A lot.." James sniggered.

* * *

"Guys.. Have you seen Lynn?" Lily asked, at dinner in the Great Hall.

"No." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Not since the common room.." Sirius shrugged.

"I haven't" Remus replied.

"Nope." Peter shrugged.

"I haven't either.. For over nine hours.."

* * *

Remus was walking outside in the courtyard. He was wearing his cloak, pulled over his shoulders for warmth. He was out looking for Josalynn with Lily, Sirius and James seemed to have other 'plans'.

Which meant, Sirius was on a study date and James was following Lily around.

He made his way around the corner, walking on a concrete path and stopped as he saw a figure, huddled up with it's knees pulled up to it's face, which was buried in the knees. He or She was wearing a black cloak as he was so it was hard to tell who it was.

He moved closer and then saw curly brown hair falling out of the hood of the cloak. "Josalynn?" He questioned and the cloaked figure looked it.

It was Josalynn, but her eyes were puffy, but she had stopped crying a while ago. She was just thinking. Now seeing it was Remus, she gave a fake smile and sat up.

He sat down next to her on the bench and looked to her. "What happened?" He asked.

She dug threw her pockets and handed him a letter. "My sister.." She told him, resting her head on her knees again, but not hiding her face. He only read the addressing, not the letter.

"I'm sorry.." He said, looking to her with a frown.

She nodded and let her legs fall to the ground, sighing. "I miss her.." She said, looking up to him.

He nodded slightly after her. "How old was she?"

"Nine" She replied.

"Only a child?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded. "We were so close, you know?" She asked fidgeting with the ring Delphina had gotten her for Christmas.

He nodded, and she continued. "She was a lot younger than me, but really mature. I could talk to her about anything and she was wise about it. Kind of like a little Albus." She smiled slightly at the joke.

"I've never lost a family member to death.. I wish I could say I understand, but I just can't"

"Yea." She muttered.

"The amount of love you had for her doesn't show through how much you hurt, Lynn.." He told her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"It's so hard.." Her muffled voice came. "Why would they attack her? Our grandmother was a muggleborn.. Could that be it?"

He sighed and ran a finger through her hair. "I don't know.. We won't know.." He told her back and she looked up to him. "Is it because of what I am?" She asked with a concerned glint in her eye.

"Oh goddess no.. It's not your fault, Lynn. It could never be." He said and she nodded slightly.

"It was just a thought, you know?" She mumbled slightly and looked down the his cloak and started speaking as if in a trance. "She wanted to go the Beauxbatons so bad, but she was so young. She can't go now. She won't even have the chance to hold her very own wand. To make friends in school, or grow up to be the auror she dreamed of being some day… I won't be able to see it. She won't be able to live it." She told him with some tears dripping down again.

* * *

Me: I got suspended for spraying people's clothes with bleach with the use of my super soaker on school property, but.. Whatever.

Lynn: Well you should! Duh!!

Me: Anyway. Tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

I'm tired.. At 2:00 in the morning.. I'll reply to your reviews tomorrow. X(

* * *


	34. Blame

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Blame.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 8, 2004.**

* * *

**'sexy male voice comes on' Last time on Unknown Friends. :**

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know.. We won't know.." He told her back and she looked up to him. "Is it because of what I am?" She asked with a concerned glint in her eye.

"Oh goddess no.. It's not your fault, Lynn. It could never be." He said and she nodded slightly.

"It was just a thought, you know?" She mumbled slightly and looked down the his cloak and started speaking as if in a trance. "She wanted to go the Beauxbatons so bad, but she was so young. She can't go now. She won't even have the chance to hold her very own wand. To make friends in school, or grow up to be the auror she dreamed of being some day… I won't be able to see it. She won't be able to live it." She told him with some tears dripping down again.

* * *

**Saturday, March 15, 1977.**

"Are you serious?" Lily asked with a frown. "Did she really?"

Josalynn nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lynn.." Lily muttered and hugged her.

"It's fine, Lils.. Really.."

"No it's not.. Your sister died.. It's terrible.." Lily sobbed. Honestly. You would think it was her sister.

"Stop Lily.. You going to get me crying.." Josalynn glared at her and sighed. The two sat outside under a tree in the sun. This was the best the temperature was going to get during this month and they didn't plan on spending it inside.

"Anyway.. I wanted to ask if you would come to the funeral with me.. I know you didn't know Delphina, but it would mean a lot.." Josalynn told her, being serious once in her life.

"Of course!" Lily smiled and sighed.

"Stop it Lily.." Josalynn muttered. "You'll get me going and we're in public.." She hissed.

* * *

"Will.. you.. Be coming?" Josalynn asked, looking to the four boys. "I would appreciate the support…"

"Time. Date and Place." Sirius said as if he were a business man.

"3'o'clock, Tomorrow, at the Johnson Memorial Cemetery"

"I'll go.." Remus said and looked to the other three.

"I have potions.." Peter said.

"Umm. Sure, I'll be able to get out of Muggle Studies.." Sirius replied.

"Is Lily coming?" James asked and Josalynn nodded. "Sure!" He almost yelled. "How will we be getting there?"

"Portkey.." Josalynn replied dully.

* * *

**Sunday, March 16, 1977.**

Josalynn was standing in the common room, waiting for the boys to come down, Lily was up stairs changing. She was having a difficult time deciding because either it was too happy or too sad. She said she 'Didn't want to make people depressed with dark colors, but didn't want to wear light colors because than people would think that she didn't care that Josalynn's sister died'.

Josalynn just growled and stalked down to the common room; waiting. Remus was first to come down. He was just wearing a simple suit, but Josalynn herself was wearing a dark maroon dress that came slightly above her knees.

"They are coming.." Remus told Josalynn as he passed her, to sit on the couch.

She nodded and looked to the steps, only a few seconds later Lily came out, followed by James who was trying to get her attention.

"Come on, Lynn.." She muttered and glared at James.

"Hold on.." She replied and waited for Sirius, who came down, still adjusting his tie. "Ok.." She said and started toward the portrait door.

"Where's the portkey?" James asked.

"Dumbledore has it.." She told him and kept walking, there was no reply after that. The group made their way toward the office, and yelling due to Lily. She was just thinking of a password, that the headmaster would use when the gargoyle leapt aside and the headmaster strolled out.

"Good day." He smiled and placed a bicycle tire on the ground and pointed towards it. "There's your portkey.. Now if you would please gather ground and grab it at the count of three, we all could get going."

"You're coming?" Josalynn asked, looking up to him.

"Yes. Your father invited me." He smiled and started counting.

At the word 'three' the lot had placed their hands somewhere on the tire and were off. They landed on grass, some more graceful than others and Josalynn quickly stood.

"Thanks." She said, looking up to Dumbledore and headed for the crowd below to hill.

"What do you suppose it the matter with her?" Sirius asked.

"I'm guessing it's her sister.. She hasn't made a sarcastic remark all day.." Lily told them, surprisingly getting a long.

"And Merlin only knows that some thing's wrong with Josalynn doesn't do that.." James said and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius smirked and Remus and Lily rolled their eyes and went after Lynn.

"I think she is depressed.." Remus said, frowning.

"No. I don't think depressive.. Just trying to hide her hurt.." Lily replied and Remus nodded, and caught up with Lynn as she stopped, 20 feet away from the casket and just stared.

"Josalynn!!! JOSALYNN!" She was broken out of her gaze to see a boy coming towards her. He was taller and with fuzzy shaved blonde hair.

"What!?" She snapped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Oh shut up.. I was just saying Hi.." Andrew glared and Josalynn gave him to finger. "Fine.. Screw you.." He muttered and walked off, but Josalynn was still in thought of why he would come back from Canada. He was never bonded with Delphina, but a sister was a sister.

But Andrew was her brother too, and she wouldn't think twice about attending his funeral. Rejected.

"That was…?" Lily asked, confused.

"An asshole of a brother, a.k.a Andrew." Lynn replied, looking behind her at the confused group. "Sorry about the.. Yea.. A lot of sibling rivalry.."

"I can relate…" Sirius said and James nodded.

A few minutes went on and Josalynn was just scowling and glaring at people as they went by. James and Sirius were asking Lynn if she wanted them to dung bomb anyone, but she didn't respond. Josalynn stared at the boy she blamed for her disease. The boy she blamed for everything that happened that night.

(Going to make you wait for the answer.. Lol..)

She hadn't seen him in almost a year and she stalked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Now now, Josalynn.. Honestly.. I know you change every month, but now you growl in between?" Leo asked with his eyebrows raised. She clenched her fists and punched him in the stomach before puffing off.

* * *

Me: ok, I'm remodeling my site. It would be so nice if you could go there because if I get good reviews I'm going to get my own name.. or something like that.

Anyway.. I bet you thought it was Andrew she blamed.. Nope. She blamed his best friend, Leo.

* * *

Lea-jay Bunn/soon to be writer :: Thanks you! I'm glad you find it funny, sorry this chapter isn't. It's starting to get into drama.

Babebunny X2:: Ack! Big words! Anyhoo.. Yes! Very soon!! I told you fluff was to come and I'm hoping it's in the next 4 chapters..

SilverTrinity X2:: I'm thinking of letting them tell her next full moon… but.. I don't know.

Eliria :: I'm thinking about it. I mean, Amber was really mean.. but I guess it's possible if the sarcastic girl and annoying manners boy over here are friends now.

Smartasspunk :: Hey! That's my favorite word! Kickass!

Lothliana :: Glad to hear! XD

HarryPFan001 :: Hehe huggles Remmie

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night X2:: OMG! DID YOU STEAL TIMMY!??? MY RUBBER DUCK OF DOOM!?? oO

Mijy :: I know!! Hehe! -see babebunny's reply-

Yuku no Yatsu :: Didn't mean to.. (

XParanoidAndroidx X2:: That must suck..

Celina K2 :: I don't mind if you don't review everyday, as long as I have another fateful reader!

* * *


	35. Goodbye and Hello

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Goodbye and Hello.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 10, 2004.**

* * *

**Sunday, March 16, 1977.**

There were no chairs at the service, you were expected to stand for a reason unknown. Many were gathered around, including the headmaster. Most there, were Delphina's family, and a few friends. They were young, and you would tell they were not from here because one girl had red hair and the other had black. The usual Lune had brunette or blond hair.

Josalynn had gotten bored and sat down under a tree not to far from the crowd so she was able to hear what people had to say about her sister and watched as James and Sirius placed dungbombs in people's pockets. She was about to stand up when Remus had sat next to her with his knees folded.

"You know what's funny?" Josalynn asked, turning to him.

"What?" He replied.

"Half the people up their talking about how well behaved she was, or how smart she was, haven't seen Dellie since she was 4 months old." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled slightly.

"I bet. How are you doing?"

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore.." Josalynn replied and looked toward him. "Someone reminded me that she was at rest, not scared, angry or depressed, but happy.."

He smiled and nodded, looking towards the deceasing crowd. "I think it's ending.." He told her.

"Yea, but there is some sort of party at my house or something like that.." She shrugged.

"I've never seen your house, could be fun.. Come on.."

"It's not big, just a normal house. My dad doesn't make a lot so don't expect a mansion, ok?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"It's really not that bad.." Remus told Josalynn as they came upon their house.

"Ptff… Whatever.." She muttered and looked up to it. It was different from the last time she had saw it. The gray house with a sheltered pouch and a swing on it. It was fenced in and had a flag pole in the middle with old fashion light posts on each side of where it was fenced. A huge drive way was on the side of this house, at least 110 feet long. Black shudders lined each window and bushes were planted in front of the pouch.

Josalynn walked up the long drive way and opened her gate. "Coming?" She called to The Marauders and Lily who were half way to where she was. They replied, but she didn't hear and went up the steps to her pouch. She waited until the lot was there too before opening the door which was not locked.

As soon as she opened the door a medium brown dog jumped up and up his paws on her chest, which she quickly pushed down and pushed into a near room so that he would not bother the company.

"No ones here for the get together yet.. Just a few relatives.. They're outside if you want any food.." Josalynn shrugged and pointed to the first door as you walked in on her right. "That's my room.." She muttered and opened the door..

Inside was a normal room, with light walls and posters hung all over this walls. Her bed was placed on the right corner and she had no dresser, but a large closet.

The Weird Sisters, Wicked Wicca's, and Strange Night posters where the majority of the posters but she did have a lot of other band's posters that weren't well known. "Ta da.." She said in a singly voice and shut the door.

"Josalynn! Come help me with the dishes.." Her mother's voice rang, as a brunette popped her head out from the kitchens. Josalynn obeyed and placed the dishes on a table full of food that resembled a all you can eat buffet.

"Hungry?" She questioned the lot and they nodded. They had gotten their own plates and ate in her room, as not to be bothered by the 'retards' are Lynn put it.

She was lying on her back with her plate on her chest and she was just picking at her grapes or throwing them at the ceiling to see if she could catch it, and then James joined in and only lost one of his.

"I win.." James told her and she threw on at him, which hit his shoulder.

"I win." She mocked and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll pinch that if you don't put it away.." He told her and she glared.

"I bet.." She replied and stood up. "I would love to chat.. But I have to make an appearance as mother calls it.." She said and walked out of her room, strangely, the others not wanting to be stuck in her room followed.

Josalynn sat down on a near by chair as the house started filling in with groups a people. Before anyone knew it, it was hard to find anyone in the crowd.

"Come come dear.." She said and pushed Lynn in front of a crowd toward a microphone.

"I'm not going to sing.. I sound like rubbish.." She said, accidentally into the mic. There was laughter from the crowd and she puffed.

"Josalynn.. Make a speech about your sister for crying out loud?"

"Why?"

"Do it!" She hissed and Josalynn glared.

"Fine." She said and turned toward the audience. "Umm.. I was Delphina's sister.. Josalynn and uumm.. She was a nice sister to be around with. She was there for me, umm… especially when I had an accident. She was right by my side and after that she had been my best friend." She said as she started to get the hang of this speaking in front of people thing.

"We had a lot of good times, and I remember her always telling me how much she wanted to go to Beauxbatons, but.. She was.. umm… to young. I wish she could've had the chance to see what a wonderful school it is, or maybe go to Hogwarts like I am now. Um.. She was only nine, and though some of you say that you were close, you may think you were, but you were not close with Delphina. Many of you haven't seen her since she was at least 6 months old, and I think it's absolutely rude to say you knew her." She puffed.

"I was close with her, not you. I knew what she wanted to be when she grew up, her favorite color and her secret crush. She didn't tell you those things.. You didn't bother to know until she was murder.. So just.. save it." She growled and stepped off the stage.

She heard her mother in the background growling her name. 'Why I never.. Josalynn Inari Lune.." She growled but Lynn ignored her.

She couldn't find any of the Marauders, or Lily and growled as she stalked out of the house and into the backyard.

It was getting late and she just walked around he yard, looking at old things she remembered from the summer and finding new things in the yard that were recently place there.

She sat down on a near bench and propped her legs under the seat. She stared at the ground for many minutes before seeing sneakers on the ground. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Rem." She smiled slightly and crossed her arms.

"Nice speech.." He chuckled and she shrugged. "Glad you spoke your mind though.."

"Me too, though, I'm going to be killed by mother.. " She shrugged.

"I bet.." He said and sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling ok though?" He asked and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'll be fine.." She said.

"Good." He muttered as their faces grew closer.

"Wonderful.." She replied softly before their lips touched.

* * *

Ok, so, I'm need to hurry up and write more chapters.. I've been gone for two days, sorry.

I'm thinking about changing the title of the story, what do you think?

If yes, then tell me your ideas.

* * *

XParanoidAndroidx :: HAhhahAh! That's great. XD

Georgia :: No offense, but I have a slight problem with your comment. What in the hell does Josalynn need a boyfriend for? She or I do not need a man in our life to make us happy.

Josalynn :: I am perfectly fine on my own, thanks.

Mijy: I don't know.. I just typed something that was on the top of my head.

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night :: Me either.. I just had like the worst work out ever and my muscles are hurting so bad.

Babebunny :: Whoop! Fluff! I hope you liked the flufferness.

Karla Marie :: **Josalynn:: **Go me! XD does cheerleading flip

Larka Avilak X 4 :: Thanks for the wishes.. And yes.. I am.. Well.. Just as a secret.. Me and my friend Sam went to break into this abandoned warehouse.. We didn't get in but I got a sign from there that says 'Caution, Chemical Storage' and it's hanging on my bedroom door right now…. Oh yea.. And I got a basketball.. OO Not telling how though…

HarryPFan001 :: They will tell her next full moon! Don't worry!

MutantJediBauer :: I know, don't I just?

Lothliana :: 'keeps 'it' up'

* * *

Well, I went to Hot Topic yesterday. I bought at 'Don't Feed Phil' shirt from Viva La Bam, a shirt that says 'Seeker' from Harry Potter and a 'Green Day' shirt. I also got fishnet.. XD I'm excited. I also go to that store, it rocks my knickers.

Also I.. 'see Larka Avilak's review reply'

* * *


	36. Crush

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Crush.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 10, 2004.**

* * *

**Sunday, March 16, 1977.**

Remus had chuffed her cheek with the palm of his hand and Josalynn's arm wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. They were just about to go further when a voice stopped them.

"Josalynn!! This is a disgrace!!" Her brother's voice boomed.

She quickly snapped away from Remus and blushed terribly, then looked to her brother and glared. "Go away, drag queen!" She retorted and he stopped off. 'Mother won't be pleased..' She heard him say before leaving.

"I'm sorry.. I should've done that.." He muttered, looking to his lap.

"No.. no. It was alright.." Josalynn muttered back and looked to him. "We'd better go.. Andrew..I have a feeling he is telling my mom and you don't want to know what happened to the last boy I was caught snogging with.."

She chuckled slightly at the sight of Remus' face and pulled him back into the house to look for Lily, Sirius, and James so they could return home.

* * *

They landed with a thud on the ground, and Josalynn moaned due to having her head hit on the ground.

"Are you ok?" James asked her.

"Yea, just fine.." She muttered and dizzily stood up, with the help of Lily. "Thanks.."

"Your welcome.." Lily replied.

"Come on.. I'm hungry.." Growled Sirius.

James and Sirius started walking toward the great hall, with Lily walking behind. Remus and Josalynn were walking side by side and Lynn slipped her hand into Remus's after a moment.

* * *

**Monday, March 20, 1977.**

Josalynn yawned and looked to her book. "So this vanishing spell… Since it vanishes the object from the earth, wouldn't it be classified as a killing curse? I mean, couldn't it kill someone?" She asked Remus in the library.

"They wouldn't know would they? The body wouldn't be found.." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh.." She muttered and sighed. "Well.. Let me try it on you.." She said, teasingly and pointed her wand toward his stomach.

"Threatening me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not… I'm studying,.. You can be my guinea pig.." They both smiled.

"I would like nothing more that to be your rodent, Lynn.."

"You're not… You're my pig..Don't look at me like that.. A very good looking, skinny pig.." She replied

Remus raised and eyebrow to her and Josalynn's eyes widened.

"You aren't that good looking.. Well.. Ohh.. Sorry… I mean you are good looking.. It's just.. Oh.. Forget it.." She muttered and sighed.

"So… I'm confused.." He replied with a slight laugh.

"Aren't we all?"

"Around you? Yes." He told her and she looked up.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment.."

"Try hard.." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I promise, Professor.." Josalynn laughed slightly and grinned.

"I bet.." He said and looked at her face, she blushing for some reason and he couldn't help it.

Before Josalynn knew what was happening, Remus was kissing her and she was kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand up his hair and his arms were curled around her waist.

* * *

So Sorry this is so short. I having MAJOR writer's block, if you can't see.

I was just wondering.. What do you think I look like? I mean, I was at the computer, talking to one of my online friends and I always had a feeling she was blond. Well, not only did she have black hair, she was Indian.. Well Anyway.. What do you think I look like? I just want to see what I seem like ::

Hair color? ::

Nationality? ::

Style?; Prep, Alternative, Normal, or Gothic? ::

Eye color? ::

Personality; Bad ass, Shy, Quiet, or Goody ::

Haha.. I wonder if anyone will win. If you do.. Umm.. I don't know. O.O

ANYHOO, if you would like to talk to me on AIM or AOL my names are..

**AIM ::** Rekindling Magic, or Cryptic Odyessey.

**AOL ::** Yellow Sofa or Sohaiolia

YAY! 200 REVIEWS!! PARTY!!

* * *

**REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!**

**Mijy ::** I'm getting there! Damnit.. I can only make out so fast..

**valentines-hater ::** I'm trying to make her, but Emily is having trouble thinking of ideas for the next chapter.. This one was completely random.

**Babebunny ::** Not problem, She might not e-mail you right away, Emily is really busy with her life.

**Silver Trinity X2 ::** We are all confused with her, aren't we? Anyway.. Me too.. 'sigh'

**XParanoidAndroidx ::** You should definitely do that. XD

**Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night** :: Ugh.. I haven't seen a movie since that night I was over Amber's. But she is a selfish -censored- I hope she goes to..

**Emily:** JOSALYNN! STOP RIGHT THERE!

**Josalynn ::** Yes, ass..

**Lothliana ::** Yay! You're going to hate me for this short chappie, aren't you?

**Yuku no Yatsu ::** Wh00t! Again!

**Dream Dragon ::** Meh.. Lol.. The place was abandoned anyway.. We had to squeeze through the front gate.

**HarryPFan001 ::** I'm trying! I'm trying! XD What? You don't think I want to make out with someone?


	37. Standing

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Standing.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 10, 2004.**

* * *

**Monday, March 21, 1977.**

"Remus?" Josalynn questioned him outside, under a elm tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Josalynn was wearing her black sweater with her Ravenclaw scarf, with her knees to her chin.

"Yes?"

"Where do we stand..?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Where so _we_ stand.. relationship wise.." She asked, sounding quit embarrassed really.. "I mean… It's kind of confusing me.."

"Where would you choose to stand? If you don't want -" Remus responded.

"I just want to know what you think…" She told him.

"I guess we could give it a try.." He replied.

"Good." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So this means… we're together?" She asked.

"I believe so.. Kind of weird when you think about it though? Huh?" He asked her with a chuckled.

"Yea.. The Insane Sarcastic Girl and the Annoying Manners Boy...but both the same.." Josalynn laughed and Remus pinched her leg.

"Hey! That's child abuse.." She laughed.

"I bet.." He laughed as well.

"You think we should tell them?" She asked.

"Not just right now.."

"Good idea.."

* * *

Josalynn was walking up the hall, towards Charms and was getting annoyed by Peeves for constantly for following her and pushing her on her face, by now her nose was red from being pushed into the floor over and over again.

"Hey, Josalynn.." A voice same from behind her, and she turned around.

"What?" She asked, rather rudely.

"I just wanted to see if I could walk you to class.." Amos told her.

"No." She responded and turned around, going on her way.

"I know your sister died, I'm sorry but please don't take it out on me.."

"I'm not.." She replied, more calm. "I am simply declining you request.."

He nodded and looked down. "Sorry anyway.. So are you interested in a second date?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry, Diggory, my boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased.." She replied and turned around again, heading for Charms.

* * *

Josalynn walked up to the long Herbology table. "Hey." She muttered as she sat down next to Remus.

"Hello.." He smiled and Josalynn looked a head to see James and Sirius.

"Hi." She muttered to those two and they responded the same.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Sirius asked, with a small pot of Moon Leaves.

"I don't know.. I wasn't paying attention.." Josalynn muttered, staring at the leaves as well.

"No.. you were to busy googling.." James told Sirius and they both laughed.

"Shut up.." Josalynn glared at them and kicked someone's leg under the table.

"OW!" A boy next to James shouted and Josalynn chuckled.

"Opps." She muttered and causally went back to her leaves, trying to look innocent.

Josalynn sighed. "I'm failing History Of Magic.." She informed them.

"Aren't we all? I mean.. Even Evans doesn't like that class.." James shrugged.

"Oohh… And How would _you_ know, James?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Well he stalks her.. I thought you knew that, Moony." Sirius replied.

* * *

"So, Lily.." Josalynn started.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I was just wondering.. Any crushes on anyone in school?"

"What are you getting at?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing.. But are there?" She asked.

"No.." Lily said with a squinted eye.

"Yea.. Sure.." Josalynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Lynn.. Says the person who holds hands with a someone under the table and thinks we don't notice.." She huffed and Lynn glared.

"Evil.."

* * *

So Sorry this is so short. I having MAJOR writer's block, if you can't see.

Anyway.. It was cool to see all the different views of me. XD

Hair color? :: I have black hair. XD

Nationality? :: I'm an American Citizen, of course, but my mum is Irish and my dad is Ecuadorian. It's a weirdo mix, but I mostly take after my dad.

Style?; Prep, Alternative, Normal, or Gothic? :: Meh.. I'm alternative..punk.. Whatever you want to call it.. XD Bowling For Soup, Green Day.. yea..

Eye color? :: Dark brown, and yes.. I wear glasses.

Personality; Bad ass, Shy, Quiet, or Goody :: I don't know.. I'm pretty bad I guess.. Does doing a lot of illegal things count?

Did anyone win? XD

Oh Yea.. And AOL is American Online.

* * *

XParanoidAndroidx X2 :: Muahah! You got two right! Muahah!

Lothliana :: You got my personality right! XD

Don Raphael :: No, I haven't really, but I'll be sure too.

Dream Dragon :: Meh.. I think I have Russian on my mum's side.. Dunno.

Celina K2 :: Your like the only one who had half of nationality right! XD

Elise :: Musahah! New friend! Whoot!

valentines-hater :: LOL, I asked this to another person and the thought I was an Australian blond.. Umm.. Far from it..

Mijy :: Muahha! Yesh! dances

Silverwolves :: I'll be sure to look at your fanfic.. I love OC stories.

Babebunny :: Two right! Whooper-doodle!

SilverTrinity :: Wow.. You're the only person to get my hair color right. XD

Larka Avilak :: Meh.. Emily does sound blonde, doesn't it?

HarryPFan001 :: LOL, My dad is way to protective of me.. I like.. Never tell them about my boyfriends..


	38. Moonlet

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Moonlet.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 14, 2004.**

* * *

**Monday, March 28, 1977.**

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.." Josalynn sang to herself as she marched outside. Remus was no where insight. Would he already be inside or was she the first to be heading it?

She was walking up to the tree when she seen a few figures near the trunk. She was just about to hide in the bushes when she saw one of them was James. He was sitting on a boulder just looking at the hole.

Josalynn cautiously stepped out from the bushes and slowly walked up to the lot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, with her head tilted slightly.

"Oh! Yea.. Lynn.." Sirius grinned, one of those grins to make you melt.

"Hello?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "Again.. What are you lot doing here?"

"We're here to join you, of course!" James pipped up.

"Don't be completely stupid.." She hissed. "I may have a potion, but I still get urges… especially when people are around.."

"Well, you can't have urges to hunt when people aren't around, can you?" Remus asked with a spark of amusement on his face.

"So, you're leaving then?" Josalynn asked hopefully and smiled slightly.

"Of course not.. But Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are coming with you." Sirius smirked.

"What? I can't have strangers down there with me.. What kind of names are those anyway? Sounds like a group of circus freaks.." She hissed.

"Josalynn.. Shut up.. I am Prongs.." James rolled his eyes.

"Oh… Hey Prongs." Josalynn shrugged, trying to play off that she had insulted his name. "I personality don't like that name….. But whatever tickles your fancy.."

"Shut up, Lynn… Look." He sighed with a hint of frustration. "Padfoot is for me. I'm named that because I turn into a dog.."

"Is this the imagination game? If it is.. Can I be to fairy princess..? The kids in wizarding pre-school would never let me play.." She grunted and started mumbling things as; 'bloody kids.'

"No. We.. James, Peter and Me, are animagi.." Sirius informed her.

"..Umm.. That means..?" She asked the group with an eyebrow raised.

"An animagi is someone who can turn into an animal at will.. Kind of like you.. But we have a choice." James smiled, acting intelligent.

"Lucky stiff leg.." Josalynn sighed. "Ok… So.. Sirius is a dog? The black one? Cool.. Umm.. You are?" Josalynn questioned James and Peter.

"I'm Wormtail.. The rat." Peter squeaked and Josalynn glared at him.

"You know how many times I scrubbed my foot in the morning because you decided to take a shit in the hall way?" She almost shouted.

"I'm sorry.." He said, frightened.

"Whatever.." She said and wrinkled her nose.

"So.. You're Prongs.. What are you?" She asked in a angry tone, still not over Peter's doing.

"James the stag at your service.."

"Oh my gosh!! You saw me nakedness! You know.. nice knowing you're little secrets.. but.. Goddess.. Stop making my life.. ewness.." She growled and stopped into the hole to the Whomping Willow.

"Sorry, Lynn.. It's not like I meant too.. Honestly.." James tried not to laugh as he entered the Shrieking Shack.

"It's just a.. nasty idea, ok?" She told him, turning around.

"Yea, but would it make it better if we gave you, your own nickname?" Remus said as he entered and gave her a warm, but pale smile.

"And not Fairy Princess.." Sirius pipped as he entered.

"Damn.." She told them, acting serious until she giggled slightly. "Moonlet?" She asked with a hopeful gaze.

"Ok with me.." James smiled.

"Cool." Sirius said.

"I know…" Josalynn shrugged and started walking up the stairs, onto the main level.

"Hey.. Where does Remus get naked?" She teased and hurried up the stairs before anyone could respond. She made her past the unused kitchen and into the hall where she bounded up the stairs onto the second floor.

"Elevator up!" She said to herself as she passed the last step.

Josalynn passed into the first room on the right and jumped onto the bed. She looked to a dusty clock and she had around 10 minutes left so she quickly got down and picked up her bag, searching in it until she found her potion which she quickly drank down, learning from last month's adventures.

Josalynn, once again, hopped onto the old bed and started bouncing for awhile, sending dust in all directions, making it go in side her nostrils and causing her to sneeze for around 4 times before flopping on her bum, seated on the bed and laid down.

After being lazy for a moment, she got undressed and waited on the bed where she would change.

Pain surged through her arms, her heart area and then her legs. She felt growth in all places and breaking of bones in others. The painful experience left her almost crying in a corner of the room, and at once last shout she was a full fledge werewolf.

As soon as she was able to regain her composure, Josalynn walked out of the room and started searching for those she had departed from only a few minutes earlier.

She heard playful growling in the family's quarters and raced down the stairs, getting a head of herself and falling face forward, down the steps and on the floor where her body laid sprawled; aching.

She grunted some funny noise and stuck out her tongue as the others around her seemed to be laughing, yet with concern on their faces..

She growled, frustrated and stood up as best she could without falling over.

Josalynn shook her body as she took a deep breath in and as the thumping pain stopped in her knee she growled at the bold black dog.

* * *

REVIEWS REPLIES FROM JOSALYNN. And some from Emily because Lynn ran away! HAH!

Babybunny :: LOL, Yes. It is all true. I mock you with my monkey pants.

Padfoot's Sidekick X2 :: My mind is not to be understood.. Only to be humored and thought of as insane. XD BECAUSE IT's TRUE! HAHHAHHAHAH!

xParanoidAndroidx :: You, humm.. Brow hair..Dutch.. You seem normal; not really defined...Eye color? Maybe green?

Karle Marie :: That's good.. I can't handle two full moons.. My mind would explode.. You try changing EVERY month.. and it happens.. over and over and over and over and over and over and over....etc.. you get it.

Don Raphiel :: Thanks for the advice, I should really use it. XD

Larka :: Damn.. Sorry.. Will fix it.

searching4romeo :: 'bows' No.. This fic doesn't kick ass.. I do. XD

Lothliana :: Muhaha! I know! Whoopie!

Celina K2 :: Um.. 6th.. I think I stated that in the first chapter?

valentines-hater :: Humm.. you.. Maybe a blond? brown eyes..American -- Complete nationality.. I'm not sure, maybe some French in you. Humm.. You seem like the quiet one, but very artistic.

Mijy :: LOL, Thats good.

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night X2 :: and I thought I was on sugar.. oO

Dark and prone to violence :: Thanks! huggles


	39. Full

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Full.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 14, 2004.**

* * *

**Friday, March 29, 1977.**

Josalynn growled and launched herself at Prongs, but he quickly moved.

Was the entire world out to mock her?

She grunted and rolled her eyes while laying on a dirty couch, not caring about whether she was spotless or not and watched the others have the fun they were used to once a month.

Padfoot was about, jumping around, barking and just being a dog. If she didn't know better, tonight, she would have guessed he was a real dog. All the other times she had seen him, she _really_ did think he was a dog.

Prongs was attempting to kick Moony, but he was quickly weaving out of the way and Padfoot was taunting Prongs by nipped at his heals, which leading to him kicking in the first place.

All was well and good tonight, five friends having the time of their month.

* * *

Josalynn found herself lying on the floor of a near by room, human; wolf no more.

She quickly stood up, making her way over to her clothes and getting dressed. Usually, she would hide away in this room until at least 2'o'clock in the afternoon, when she was sure it was safe to make her way out unseen.

But this morning was different. They knew about her and she knew about them. The barrier of secrets was broken down and all was shown to the opposite sides. But for some odd reason, those two sides where now linked by lust of each other and the fear of the full moon.

The ever new identity of Moonlet came out of her room and into the hall and wondered why she thought of the name Moonlet. It held the very thing she was seduced by, the very thing she dreaded and feared off.

Is that what she must be called after?

But it was her choice and her subconscious mind refused the change that label.

Josalynn led herself down the small corridor and looked through the rooms. "Remus?" She questioned, fastening her pace to search the house at twice the speed she was once using only a few seconds ago.

Would he have already left?

"Sirius?" She questioned as she reached the family room where the lot once played the night before. Neither of the three where in sight.

"James?!" She called out once more, coming into the small kitchen. It was possible they had already left, and by the looks of it, it was apparent they had already left. But she desperately wanted to chat with them this morning about the night before.

Josalynn grunted as she bounced down the steps into the basement, only to find the tree whole open. They had already left, or if not, this had been open all night and it was a very careless night, not to mention dangerous. It the scent of human had filled their nostrils, the potion wouldn't seem to matter and their inner beast would ravage the closest human body. Werewolves did not intend to bite people, no, they planned to murder them.. Spreading the virus was only by pure accident or misfortune on the wolf's part.

Their prey had gotten away.

She climbed through the hole and smelt the crisp late winter air. She loved the chill it gave her nose senses. It was fresh and full of coldness. She adored it's ways.

"It feels so good out today.." She muttered to herself and looked to the gray white sky. There was no blue as there usually was in the Spring or Summer.

Josalynn made her way down to path way toward the castle. It seemed to have rained the night before. She could tell by the way the mud splattered under her shoes as she strolled along the way.

Josalynn came into the clearing, now Hogwarts was in complete sight and she made her way over. Upon come towards to large castle, Josalynn saw something enter the castle. A group.

It must be The Marauders.

It had to be, who else would be going into the castle at 7'o'clock in the morning, other than herself of course.

"Wait!" She shouted to the group but it was to late. They had already closed the door. Josalynn puffed and ran as fast as she could, but this wasn't her best speed. She was slower than usual due to the fact that she was terribly tired from the night before.

When Josalynn was running toward the castle, being clumsy, she had fallen onto the ground and moaned.

"Stupid ground.." She muttered and stood up and looked to her clothes. The entire front side was covered in mud. Josalynn sighed and walked the rest of the way into the castle.

* * *

"Goddess! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Josalynn asked the lot.

"What?" Sirius asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing.." She grumbled.

"What happened to your uniform?" Remus asked with a snicker while James, Sirius and Peter were laughing.

"I fell trying to catch up to you.." She mumbled with a frown.

"So that's what was shouting like a hippo…" Sirius smirked and Josalynn kicked his shin.

"Shut up.." She muttered and glared at him..

"Excited about Hogsmeade?" Remus changed the subject.

"I guess.." Josalynn muttered, in a bad mood of course.

"Yes! I've been waiting forever! We only get to go 5 times a year so…"

"Yea.. It's tomorrow right? Can't wait.."

"Me either.." Peter told them.

* * *

**Saturday, March 30, 1977.**

Josalynn got into the carriage that Lily was seated in.

"Honestly.. They are good friends, but a little immature.." She puffed.

"I don't see how you can hang out with any of them, Lynn.. Absolutely barbaric.. Except Remus.. He is the only one bearable.." Lily shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why I hang out with them either.. But they are cool sometimes.." Josalynn shrugged and Lily shrugged.  
  
"Right.."

Both girls hopped out of the carriage and made their way through the crowd toward the village.

"Excuse me.. Excuse me.. Excuse me.. Move… get out of my way.. Shove off.." Josalynn told the people in her way as she pushed her and Lily through.

"Where to first?"

"Humm.. Maybe we should just head off a lone for awhile.. I'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in a while, ok?" Lily asked Lynn and she nodded.

"Ok.. Sounds good.." Josalynn replied before parting ways with her friend and heading eastward.

She was standing in front of an unknown shop, looking inside and counting up the things she wanted. She hadn't a lot of money with her at the moment so she would just have to see the things she couldn't have.

"I want that jinxed skull.." She moaned as she walked away from the shop and stopped to look at the Shrieking Shack but quickly left it behind. She was just passed the forest when she heard something.

"Lune?" A familiar voice called.

"Humm..? What? Who's that?" She asked and backed up a few steps out of attacking range.

"We have business with you.." Mr. Nott said with a stern look as he came from the shadows. "Come." He ordered and grabbed her arm.

Josalynn fought him, kicked and punched, but there was no luck. She was finally put under a stunning spell and carried into the depths of the woods.

Deeper and deeper they ventured and the noises around Lynn frightened her, but this man carrying her, frightened her most. What was he doing? Many thoughts came to mind, and only frightened her more of what was to come.

She thought she was too scared to think. But she was wrong, the thoughts came pouring in. Where was she going? Would she die? Would they find her body?

Nott was coming to a clearing, but she didn't see. She was upon this man's shoulder and her only vision was what she was leaving behind. Josalynn could no longer see the village from the trees. She could only now see gloomy darkness beyond them. Nothing more.

There was a stop and the stiff girl was lifted onto the ground. There she saw there was a fire in the middle of a group of men and women. All of them were in cloaks and where holding something like a white plate in there hands.

In front off this all stood a tall man, frightening in all ways and he always seemed to glare.

"Hello, Josalynn." He smirked and she was freed from the stunning charm, but made to sit down with the rest of the group. She seemed to be the only one wearing regular Hogwarts robes.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked, to the man but there was no reply for a while.

"I am Lord Voldemort.." He said, as if he were proud of himself.

Josalynn had heard of this man. He was bad news, not the mention a bloody murderer. She knew what was to come and she took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave, but it wasn't convincing. She was no Gryffindor, not even brave at that.

"Don't fret, girl.. We need to speak business." He said sternly like Mr. Nott had, only with a lot more intimidation in his voice.

* * *

**REVIEWS FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!.. And some from Emily.**

Padfoot's sidekick :: Umm.. Thanks! XD

Babe bunny :: Meh.. I'm guessing you it's just you with those dreams..

XParanoidAndroidx :: Yayness! I think I'm out of it, but I'm not to sure..

Mijy :: That's lovely! I hope this cheers you up more!

valentines-hater :: XD I know! I made it up! I'm a genius!

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night :: Sugar.. Humm.. It's in my mom's belly button.. I think…….maybe.


	40. Sides

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Sides'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 14, 2004.**

* * *

**Saturday, March 30, 1977.**

Josalynn fidgeted in her seat but attempted with all her might not to show any fear what so ever., but it wasn't working the way she planned.

"There is a matter of war.. Tell me, Do you know of the war?" Lord Voldemort demanded and Josalynn only nodded.

"Answer me!" He roared, raising his wand as a warning.

"Yes." She said, with her voice cracking.

"Good." He smirked and advanced toward her. "Tell me, girl. Are you a strong one?"

"How do you measure strong?" She asked.

"Are you strong or NOT?" He asked, frustration rising.

"Yes.." She muttered. She really had no idea what he meant by 'strong'. There were many ways of looking at it. In muscles wise, she hoped so. I mean.. she was a werewolf and she was supposed to be given extra strength.

"Good.. Good." He grinned and stepped back a step.

Josalynn sat there, looking toward the ground, not daring to look this man in the eye.

"Josalynn.." He started and went back up to where he originally stood.

"You are of werewolf blood.. A half-breed?" He asked.

Josalynn glared at the ground and clenched her fists. How dare he? How DARE he?! Call her a half-breed.

Ok, so it was true, but they could of put it into nicer words.

"Yes." She said through her clenched teeth and looked up finally, giving him a dirty look.

"Good.." He stated and smirked at her expression, he was pushing her buttons. "Good."

"What do _you_ want?" Lynn asked him.

"Don't give me that tone, girl.. It could place you in a very _sticky_ situation." He grinned.

"Fine." She muttered to herself.

"We need you on our side." He said and his old grin soon faded. "Your_ kind.."_

"For the war?" She confirmed.

"Yes.." He said with a hiss. "For the war.."

"Will you fight?!" He asked in a demand and Josalynn just stared. What should she answer? Surely she couldn't give herself to the Dark Lord. But if she did, she would walk away with her life. What would Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter think of me?

I truly would be a Slytherin.

"Will you join us!?" He demanded, and again the girl did not answer.

"Think about it.. girl.." He hissed and turned to his group. "Remember.. You have to kill or be killed.." He told her one last time before the entire group of people left in a large CRACK, some before others, but eventually she was alone.

Josalynn's eyes widened and she stood up, looked around for a moment, turned around and took off running in the direction she believed she came in.

Josalynn raced down the path, pushing bushes and branches out of her way until she saw a light up a head. She didn't know where it lead to, but it was a way out and she desperately needed to get out before Voldemort and his minions cam back.

"Help!" She shrieked, dashing out of the forest only to end up in the arms of Remus.

When Josalynn realized who it was she grabbed him and brought him into a great hug and kissed him briefly, but passionately on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're in trouble.." She whispered to him and sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking to her face now.

"I mean.. Voldemort.. That one evil man wants us.. Werewolves, on his side of the war.. I don't want to.. But we will surely be killed if we die.. I'm confused.." Josalynn muttered

"Josalynn.. No, we won't join him.. He won't bother us under Dumbledore's eye."

"Really!? He wont!? I was just BLOODY kidnapped and asked to join all evil and murder people.. And I'm SAFE!? Under the OLD bastard's eye!? THIS ALL HAPPENED UNDER THE _OLD BASTARD'S _EYE!" She shouted hysterically.

"Shh.. Come on.. We'll go back to Hogwarts and you can explain everything to the _old bastard_." He mocked, trying to make her laugh but it didn't work, so he only grabbed her hand and started back for the school.

"No! I can't tell him! He'll think I've joined! He'll kick me out! A werewolf/ death-eater.. Expelled for sure.. No.. Don't take me.. Please. Don't." She pleaded and sat on the ground.

"I won't take you…" He smiled to her. "I promise." He said and leaned in, giving her a small kiss on her nose.

"Thanks.." She said and smiled slightly. "I'm just freaked.." She muttered.

"I bet.." He muttered and helped her stand again. "Back to the castle….without telling Dumbledore?" He offered and she nodded.

"Good idea.." She said. "I feel a little dizzy anyhoo."

* * *

I was sitting here, listening to 'Disturbed; Down with the Sickness' and it reminded me of Josalynn.. a lot.

LUCKEH 40!! I can't believe it.. 40 chapters! XD

Anyhoo.. I'm writing the sequal to this already.. And NO… this will not end too soon.

**

* * *

REPLYS FROM JOSALYNN! HAH!.. and some from me.. meh..**

XParanoidAndroidx :: Whoopee! Over the writer's block.. XD

Mijy :: MUAHHAH! You were right! YOU WIN A BRAND NEW NIMBUS 20463546.. Ok.. Not really.

valentines-hater :: Nope.. But this scene will cause something.. I'll tell you that..

HarryPFan001 :: Meh.. Uh huh.. Really ugly.. Slimy..

Lothliana :: All I have to say is……………….. Eventually.

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night :: 'stares'

Tinask :: 'grabs sandwich and jumps off cliff' Yes. I must make this a cliffie.

Karla Marie :: I ran…away.. Ran.. Away..

Don Raphael :: There's really not much to reply to but.. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Oo Random.

Celina K2 :: My cousin sucks. Oo

McCallM.Daneils :: For some reason your name reminds me of McDonalds. XD

Rominion :: That's a good idea. Shame that I just went through my transformation though, huh? Poo.


	41. Warnings

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

****

* * *

**'Warnings'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 19, 2004**

* * *

**Saturday, March 30, 1977.**

Josalynn sighed and looked down to the parchment. How could she say no?

She thought for a moment and ran her finger down side of the paper and picked up her quill.

I'm sorry to inform you..

No. She wasn't sorry at all.. She didn't want to join old Voldie and his retarded ass kids. No.

No.

Hey! I've got a good start! Josalynn grinned and continued writing for only a few seconds.

No. I refuse to join your side. I belong next to Dumbledore.

- Josalynn Lune.

Josalynn smiled triumphantly and hooked the parchment onto one of the school owls, sending it off.

* * *

**Sunday, April 1, 1977.**

"APRIL FOOLS!" The Marauders shouted.

"YOU -censored- ASSHOLES! GO TO HELL!" Josalynn shouted as she had raw eggs spilled on her head at Breakfast.

"Miss Lune!" A voice shouted. Mcgonagall.. Damn.

Josalynn gave James the finger and huffed.

"I'm not getting any more detentions because of you and FOOD." She grumbled and threw a pastry at one of the under the table.

"I bet." James raised an eyebrow, picking up the dough treat that had landed on his lap.

"Did you pull that from your pants, mate?" Sirius asked with a laugh and Josalynn couldn't help but laugh, eggs on her head and all.

"Most likely.." Josalynn cracked up.

Lily looked to Sirius, disgusted but finally gave in and started snickering too.

* * *

Remus cautiously walked up the path toward the headmaster's office. He seemed to know where is was by heart, for he had to come here every month for his potion, and from what Josalynn had told him, she got her potion from the school's nurse.

He made her way up to the gargoyle and sighed

He tried the one he had used only a few days ago and it worked. He made his way up the moving staircase and knocked on the door that laid in front of him.

"Please, come in." A voice came from inside and Remus opened it.

"Ah. Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore smiled. He knew he shouldn't break his promise to Lynn, but he had to for her safety.

"Professor, we need to have a talk."

"What about?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Something happened to Josalynn Lune in Hogsmeade." He replied.

"I see… Tell me about this trip.."

* * *

Josalynn was waiting for her owl to arrive, back from old Voldie's place.

She wasn't even sure if it reached him really, and sometimes she wondered why they didn't catch criminals that way..

Send them a letter, follow the owl and catch their man. It was simple enough, and not that hard. Were they to thick to think of it?

She guessed so, the Minister wasn't to bright.. At all, really. He believed Voldemort wasn't a threat.. Yeah.. He was on the rampage gathering followers and killing all those who refused.

That's what scared Josalynn so much, What if he tried to kill her? She thought about to summer and decided to ask Dumbledore if she could spend the summer here, at Hogwarts for the protection.

She rather not end up like Delphina at the moment, She had learned from that, that Death Eaters didn't care who they killed. Children, Babies, Elders, anyone.. Just because it was living.

They were truly monsters.. Not her.

Josalynn sat patiently at the Ravenclaw table for once, and today decided not to sit near Lily and the others. It was her turn to be by herself

She licked the vinegar from her spoon and shuddered as the liquid burned her tongue. People thought she was weird for liking the drink, but it was addicting. She swallowed and kept looking to the large window that the mail came through.

For many minutes nothing happened and she just kept eating. The post was late. The owls were supposed to be here a few minutes ago until she dropped a toothpick on the floor.

She looked to the ground, but didn't care to pick it up and when she set her gaze back upon the window she could see many owls fluttering in.

She looked for the brown owl she had released the other day but he was no where in sight. She searched through the crowds but he was no where in the school, never mind the Great Hall. There were no letters today.

That was until she saw a falcon in front of her with a small package.

She smiled and took the package from the bird, it didn't ask for pay, just quickly zoomed out of the room. She knew who the letter was from……….. But why the package?

She took the letter on top of the box and opened it.

You'll pay.

Was written on it and she stared.

Her fears had come true. She was now on his hit list for rejecting him, but surely he wouldn't have the nerve to enter the school?

Hopefully, but she just wanted to hurt that evil man in the worst way possible. Just to rip out his.. Never mind.. She rolled her eyes as she got into graphic violence in her mind.

She took the package cautiously and took it off carefully and when nothing popped out she peered in and her eyes widened.

Feathers and blood where smeared all over the box.

A warning, a sign. All to terrifying.

* * *

**KISS LIST FROM SIRIUS TO YOU! MUAH!**

XParanoidAndroidx

Don Raphael

Dream Dragon

Kirusuchinu-sama

Mijy

valentines-hater

Larka Avilak X3 --**Sirius:: **heh, heh. 3 reviews.. 'snogs'

Celina K2

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night


	42. Arguments

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Arguments'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 19, 2004**

* * *

**Monday, April 3, 1977.**

She was walking down the hall, toward the Great Hall when she looked out the window. Now days, there was something about her that made her look around corners and search the shadows.

It wasn't her job to protect to school, but it felt like a noble duty. There was no chance a death eater would be in the school, but even if there was, how would Josalynn be able to defend herself? These things she did were silly, she knew that, but she kept doing it.

She was slightly advanced in hexes, but a full fledge death-eater? She couldn't even take on Sirius - He stuck her to a wall, for crying out loud.

She continued walking until she came upon the doors to the Great Hall. Josalynn looked up the eleven feet high doors and pushed them open, to hear the clashing of silverware against plates and chatter among the students and the staff.

She made her way toward the Ravenclaw table and sat down, looking around. She decided she needed to give Lily and The Marauders some room to be. Well.. Lily and The Marauders.. She felt as if she was to clingy, and plus, she needed to comfort of being at her own table.

Her and Amber hadn't talked since that day, or even seemed to look at each other, in fact the two decided one another did not exist and went about their business.

"Josalynn?" A voice came from behind and she looked up the see Dumbledore.

"Yea, Professor?"

"Could I, please, see you in my office after lunch?" He asked her.

"But I have potions." She objected and he smiled.

"It's taken care of.." He replied one last time and left.

She shot him and uneasy glare before sitting down and continuing her meal.

* * *

Josalynn looked up the to gargoyle and it started to move.

"What the.." She started to whisper to herself, but soon Dumbledore appeared from the stairs and smiled.

"Ah! Good! You're here." He smiled and started to head back up the stairs with the young werewolf following.

"Why was I needed?" She asked.

"This concerns the day in Hogsmeade." He replied, sitting at his desk. "I'm aware you were brought into the forest?.. By whom?"

"I don't know.. I didn't see his face." She lied.

"I see.. Where did this man take you?"

"Into the forest.. Near a lake.." She half way lied again.

"He didn't take you to anyone?" Dumbledore asked again and Josalynn shook her head. "I see.. Josalynn I am quite aware that you are not being honest with me.. So if you would just please tell me or just my pensive."

"I would rather use the bowl." She muttered and he nodded, walking toward her and placed the bowl on the table. Soon afterward he pointed his wand toward her head and muttered some spell while the contents in the bowl swirled.

He placed the wand back into his pocket and looked into the pot, witnessing the scene with a few muttered words and nods.

After he had relived her experience, he slightly frowned and muttered something as "We have a problem.."

* * *

Josalynn angrily walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts class room, but not entering, just standing at the doorway; waiting.

"All for today!" She heard a voice say from inside the classroom and students started pouring out of the class and she saw Remus, along with the rest of the Marauders at his side.

"You told!?" She yelled from the door, to him only a few feet away.

"What?" He asked, confused, apparently he hadn't realized what she was talking about until a few seconds later when his expression changed. "I had to. You could've been hurt."

"I could've been expelled!"

"Why do you care so much about getting expelled over your life?" He questioned.

"Because I have no where to go! My parents are in Italy!"

"So! I'm sure you could've stayed here until you got a place!" He replied.

"That's not the point!" She shouted. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I had to!" By now the students where staring at them in confusion, including Sirius, James and Peter.

"No you didn't!" She glared. "You could've le me forget! But NO!! It was none of your business anyway!!"

"I saw yesterday!! They killed the bloody owl.. And you're going to forget!?"

One girl looked stunned. "That's what was in the trash the other day.." She muttered to her friend.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She argued.

"Protect yourself!"

"I'm trying! I don't want to end up on the street!"

"You're so selfish! I was just trying to protect you!" Remus shouted.

"I don't need your protection! I'm a big girl!!" She stomped off, turning the corner and hitting the wall which she instantly wished she didn't but ignored the pain on her knuckles.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers! XD Key-chains for all of you!**

xParanoidAndroidx

Karla Marie

Lothilana

SilverTrinity

LoVeMyGuYs4649

Tinask

Gual1

,I'mTalkingtoYou

Drewthewolf

Mijy

Padfoot's Sidekick

Gual1

Celina K2

Kirusuchinu-sama - 4 l337 k3ych41n. XD

Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night

HarryPFan001


	43. I Hate You

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'I hate you.'**

**Written and posted Thursday, October 19, 2004**

* * *

**Monday, April 6, 1977.**

Josalynn hadn't talked to Remus for three days, and wasn't planning on any conversing soon. She was still angry for him sharing her secrets and wondered if she could trust him with any more. As usual, she would leave the room if he came in, but something was bothering her dearly.

She missed him.

Josalynn missed their talks in the common room when everyone went to bed, she missed the way he touched her face as they kissed, she even missed they way he was a gentleman to her. She wasn't used to that until the day she met Remus Lupin.

She made her way down the hall when Dumbledore stepped in her way. "Josalynn.." He said sternly.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Mr. Lupin.. He really was in it for your safety.." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder before gliding down the hall.

"Yes, Professor." She muttered and stalked down the hall.

But it was true after all. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but she needed to stay at Hogwarts and she could also take care of herself. She didn't need some big bad Dumbledore protecting her back.

Plus, now, Josalynn and Remus were forbidden from visiting the village anymore, which really didn't phase her, but she felt bad for Remus, even though she was angry with him. She felt bad because she knew how he loved to spend time with James, Sirius and Peter on those days of the year.

Ok, Yes. I, Josalynn Lune still deeply liked Remus Lupin.. It was a curse really.. He was insatiable in everyway and she could not seem him any other way.

So, What other choice did she have left?

She had to apologize.

Meh. Even the word brought a twist to her stomach. But she had to, like it or not, she had to. They both had done wrong but at least he had good interest at heart.

He was right. She was selfish. She was only thinking about staying at Hogwarts, but caring if Death-eaters would be able to get into the castle and kill anyone who was in front of herself. And Remus would be wanted too.

She couldn't bare the thought of living without him here when something came to her.

"No.." She muttered and slapped herself in the head as she continued toward the Pitch where the Marauders were said to be.

"A' hem.." Josalynn announced as she entered the stadium and looked about. Of course, no one heard her for most of them were flying around or sitting in the bleachers. James was playing with the bloody snitch again, while Sirius was practicing with his bludgers. The one person she was here for was in the bleachers.

"Remus." She whispered to herself and raced toward the stairs that lead to the seats.

Josalynn walked between the seats and took a seat next to him like nothing had happened. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure.." Peter squeaked.

"Go away, _Worm_." Josalynn cocked an eyebrow and Peter reluctantly left, to sit a few seats a head.

"Hey." Josalynn smiled weakly.

"Hi." He replied, still his eyes on James and Sirius.

"I'm…" She hesitated for a moment. "sorry.." She muttered the last part and looked for an expression, but there was none. Remus looked to her with a smile.

"You said sorry.." He teased her.

"Shut up.." She muttered and kicked his shin lightly. "You really did have my best interest at heart, eh?"

He nodded and Josalynn leaned in to kiss his lightly on the lips, but something seemed to push her in and she ended up kissing him with full passion, not only lust yet love. They deepened the kiss until he could be deepened no farther while they were in front of people and finally they hard broken a part.

"Forgive me?" Josalynn asked him with puppy eyes.

"Those eyes work all to well for you, Lynn."

"These eyes never let me down.." She took his hand and lead him out of the stands.

* * *

Soon enough Josalynn was up against the wall snogging her boyfriend. Her hands were traveling up his shirt while Remus had her curls in his hands. As his kisses traveled down her neck, she moaned slightly and stood back, looking to his eyes.

"I hate you…" She muttered to him with a grin and kissed him once more.

"I hate you too.." He got to say through their lips and they stopped as they reached the common room.

"Ellimorfuglagus." Remus told the Fat Lady and soon enough they were rushing up to the dorms.

* * *

Their entangled bodies lay still on his bed with the curtains messily around them, but at least proper enough to hide the girl inside.

"I love you, Moony.."

"I love you, too.. Moonlet."

* * *

Short, meh… It's not easy writing 3 fan fictions.. Sorry it took so long.

Did this happen to fast? I think it did, but I'm so eager to end this story and start the sequel.

A HUGE THANKS to all my reviewers.. I would reply but I've got to do my morning run in 5 minutes,'

Starrr, tinask, gual1, Babebunny, Padfoot's Sidekick, HarryPFan001, Beautiful Stranger X2, Lothliana, blackdragonofdeath13, Celina K2, SilverTrinity, Threepointonemiles, Larka X2, Kirusuchinu-sama, Clara, kitsune Aikido X2!!! THANKS! YAY! 300 REVEIWS! PARTY!! WHO WANTS RUM!?? stares at chapter 23 Never mind.


	44. Arguments with Myself

**Emily says:** Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Arguments with Myself'**

**Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004**

* * *

**Tuesday, April 7, 1977. **

**Josalynn's POV**

I say quietly under a tree near the Quidditch field, James was playing today in Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and I was going to go watch his..seekerness. I needed to show my support, after all.

But of course, Remus was there too, and I didn't really want to face him. I wasn't ready to say things to him yet, I was a little to fearful..

Of what?

Everything.

Remus was always a sensible boy, why in the world would he let us do those things?

I wasn't ready, but then again.. I was..

Curse him for being so insatiable.. Damn him for letting me in.

But I loved him.. I said those words. Didn't he say them back?

Yes he did.

But did he mean it?

How did I even end up with him?

Remus Lupin of all people!

He was either to annoy me or me say rude comments to him.

We were not meant to share a bed.

But how did I know?

He admitted.. That he.. You know.. And so did I! And I of all people have a very hard time saying those words so they must of meant something!

Didn't it!?

Did I regret it!?

DID I!?

Of course not. I couldn't of regretted it.

I was a complete mess. I didn't like this confusion, so I started pacing around the tree trying to figure out how to fix this.

I was the one playing all the moves and Remus didn't rape me of anything.. I was the one with the upper hand last night, not like you needed to know.

But I'm scared of what happened, last time I moved so fast I had gotten mixed up in a lot of drama and I was afraid Remus would do those things to me.

But this was Remus I was talking about.

Remus would never do things like that.. He is too afraid I will kick him. I grinned slightly to my humor but it quickly washed away in my thoughts.

I was lost in lust and ecstasy with him.

Damn him and his ways of getting in stuck!

But I will not leave him.. My feelings are true, but I'm rushing things too much. I can't relive my past..

I must learn from my mistakes.

Getting dizzy from pacing, I stopped and looked at my world around my.

Finally my vision reflected on my feelings. Blurry and unstable.

Am I really unstable?

Oh curse everyone and everything..

It would be so much easier to be back at my old school with my old teachers and this pain I had once a month not be there.

It would so much easier if I had just kept to myself and not bothered to have compassion for anyone or anything.

Who said this place.. Earth isn't hell for some other place?

Ever think about that, and now… I think that's true because clearly I am going through a complete and horrible hell.

A horrible.. Horrible hell.

This sucks.

I sighed and plopped onto the ground. What was I going to do now?

Nothing..

Yes.. I guess so.. It's the only choice I have right?

Accept and forget..

But I didn't want to forget it.. Though I'm nervous about it, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it.

"Going to the match?" A voice drawled behind me and I turned around.

"Of course, Sirius.." I replied dully, but with an attempted enthusiasm.

"Then…. We are you here?"

"I was heading there…trying to head there at least.." I muttered the last part to myself but I guess he heard with the chuckle he gave me.

"Firewhiskey?" He questioned me.

"No!!" I almost screamed, but thankfully now.. "I was spinning..or rather pacing.." I said a lot calmer.

"Right.." He grinned like he thought I was lying.. I really wasn't.. I swear.

"Pumpkin head.." I muttered under my breathe.

"Lynn….Honestly.. Please try to come up with better insults.. I've been called adorable, handsome, and down right hot.. But never in my life have I been called a pumpkin head never the less a fat gerbil.." He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"I think it suits you.." I shrugged.

"You think I look like a fat gerbil?" Sirius questioned.

I only shrugged again and let his imagination take place.

"So, are we going to watch the match or not?" He asked. "Remus was looking for you.." he added at the end and I nodded, standing up. I had a little blush on my face from the name Remus and Sirius laughed at me, which I punished with a smack at his arm.

I had to face him.. To tell the truth, I rather wanted to.

* * *

Thanks reviewers! Again! I can not reply and I am deeply sorry for your wait, but I have written this same chapter over 3 times.. My computer would not save this for a while and that was another delay..

Sorry again but I'm also trying to write 3 other stories except for this.. But I will let you know this story is my number one favorite and I will ALWAYS update…unless I die.

If you have any questions, please e-mail me.

* * *


	45. Quidditch

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

* * *

**'Quidditch'**

**Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004**

* * *

**Tuesday, April 7, 1977. **

**Josalynn's POV**

I walked into the Quidditch Pitch, looking around for the usual group of Marauders, but when I spotted them I wanted nothing more to go sit with Lily and her other friends.

Although I was about to make my treat away, I was pulled into the busy stands but the retarded, gerbilish, No, I'm never going to let him live that down) stupid, annoying Sirius Black.

That asshole.

I grunted as I was yanked through the crowd and pushed onto a bench.

"Do you THINK you could've delivered me a little nicer, shithead?" I asked angrily and he shrugged.

"I only carry lovely and beautiful woman.." He grinned cheekily.

Oh.. Yes.. He is implying something..

I growled..literally and lunged at him, but he moved.

I'm not going to described this to you, too embarrassing.. But I shall say; ouch.

Sirius started laughing at me as I got up and I glared daggers at him; punching his arm while I sat down to.. pout, I guess.

Remus was still trying to hold in his chuckles, and I was just sitting down, rubbing my jaw as others were sniggering around me too.

Ignore it…….

Ignore it………………

Damn it. I can't ignore it. I got up and raised my eyebrows to everyone who insisted on making my life a stupid laugh filled.. Thing.

"You all.. just.. suck.." I muttered as the giggling ceased.

"Really?" Remus asked with a grin and I let out a 'ptff'.

I didn't repsond, really… Just waiting for the game to start, but it's not like I really..cared..

Do I ever care?

Let me care for a moment..

Ok, I'm done.

I frowned as I know realized what I had been thinking a few minutes ago and sighed. My cheeks turned red, but I think it was because of the heat. Ok.. So let me get this straight..

I talk to Remus.. about that time, and I explain that it was not a mistake, but I rather it not happen again for a while?

Yes.. Good.. But I'm not going to dare talking about my love life while the famous Sirius Fucking Black was sitting next to me.

"..andddd Potter!!" I had been so lost in my mind that I had not noticed that game starting. Jamse, the seeker was announced last and I saw him soar high into the sky to look for the ever annoying snitch.

I had also caught the teams huddle into a circle in the middle of the pitch while that quid ditch referee talked to them,but we were in the stands so high I wasn't able to hear, though, I still wouldn't be able to even if I were lower.

The quaffle was thrown into the air and I could see the bludgers being released. Finally, but certainly not least important the golden snitch was tossed into the air the fly off.

James did not move to chase after it, instead he just kept his eyes on it, and when he believe it was the right time he raced off towards it.

The quaffle was thrown from Hufflepuff to Hufflepuff, but soon enough a Gryffindor had stolen it and was now making off with it toward the other end.

"Hufflepuff; They look like bubblebees." I muttered to Remus who smiled as he looked to me and nodded.

"Kind of.." He shrugged and took my hand in his.

One word.

Heaven.

I turned my attention back to the game but held tightly to his hand and saw that Gryffindor had scored, but Hufflepuff was doing a nice job of dodging the other players and budgers that were sent their way.

Sirius whistled, but.. No.. Not to check out James.. He was cheering on the Gryffindor team, but to be honest I really didn't care, After all I wasn't in either house, and last time I checked I didn't care too much about sports.

"They seem a little slow today.." Sirius muttered about his team, disappointed.

"Well, It's hard to understand. If you never lose, you never learn to want to win." Remus replied. (XD Sorry!! I had to use lyrics from Bowling For Soup!)

"But James.. He really seems to want to win.." I shrugged.

"I guess.. But I still get that feeling." Remus replied, eyes still on the searching James.

I hadn't really been paying attention to scores so I looked over to the small score board and squinted to see.

Gryffindor; 30

Hufflepuff; 20

At least they were winning by a few..

"Come on, Potter.." I heard someone say near me but I'm not sure who. I sighed as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. There was something in there.

A pulled it out, in the cuff of my hands was the necklace I had bought over Christmas. I hadn't seen it in a while and always thought it was lost, but… now..

I touched the tooth and I could feel a chill run up my spine. I quickly put the necklace away, back into my pocket and turned back to the game.

I saw a Gryffindor player race past the Hufflepuff keeper and shoot.

"Gryffindor Scores!! The score is now 40 to 20, with Gryffindor in the lead." The announced boomed.

I chuckled slightly as Sirius jumped up and punched at the air.

"Sirius.. Calm down.." Remus raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Where is Peter?"

"I don't know.. Probably got detention.. Poor Bloke." Sirius replied, sitting back down.

I nodded, not really paying attention to them both and watched as James was now on the chase for the snitch. He was getting quite close to it and I was on the edge f my seat, but something had caught my eye.

I looked out, into the forest and saw many trees shuffling. Like an army of aurors were passing through, looking for a gang of death eaters.

I raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask Remus what was happening when I felt him tighten his grip around my hand and stand up, cheering.

"Potter's gotten the snitch; Gryffindor Wins!"

* * *

Thanks reviewers! I've got to get back to my new story, so I will make this short.

An end is coming near, but somewhat far off. I'm sorry I haven't updated faster, but I am desperately trying too.

* * *


	46. Sorry

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-----

'Quidditch'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-----

Tuesday, April 7, 1977.

Josalynn and Remus were making their way toward the castle when she had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside.

"Remus" She started and looked to him. "Can we talk?" She hated to sound serious.

"Umm.. Sure.." He said a little uneasy, she knew what he was thinking.

She took him under the stands. "Remus.." She began.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No.."

"Are you angry or something? Is it the moon thing?" He asked her.

"No." She replied again.

"Because if it is-" He was going to say but she cut him off.

"I want a break from us." Josalynn said abruptly.

He was quiet for a moment and nodded. "Fine." She knew there was disappointment in his tone and he glared at her for the second time since she has known him. "So.. what? Was I just a fling?"

"No, Remus.. Listen.." Joslaynn tried. "It's the werewolf-"

"I guess you just like sleeping with guys, then you get rid of them?" He questioned.

"You don't understand!" Josalynn shouted.

He stopped her. "Some of us were waiting for the right one.. I made a mistake." He was starting the walk away but I grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"I don't want a relationship if it's just lust." She told him. "It's Moonlet.. Or whatever I'm supposed to call her. She wants the werewolf in you.. And.. Umm.. I think it's her that is wanting you.. No me."

He didn't respond to her after that, but when she let go of his shirt, he walked off.

"But I still want to be your friend.." Josalynn muttered as she kicked a stone, placing her hands into her pockets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josalynn's POV

I came into the common room, feeling shitty really. I'm sure he was too. But if I could just get through to him.

"Remus. Don't you dare move." I growled as I saw him getting up to go to the boys dorms, but I was to late. Thankfully, James and Sirius were out partying and Lily was in our dorms.. I think.

I ran after him, going up the stairs. I huffed as I reached the boy's dorm. Damn those stairs and their..longness.

"Remus?" I questioned angrily. I just realized what Remus had meant out there. He regretted me.

_Some of us were waiting for the right one.. I made a mistake._

I'm guessing he was a virgin or something, and thought I was the right one to have, but.. He didn't think so anymore.

That hurt me a lot, and not only that, he pissed me off. And I'm not the person to piss off.

I seen his bed, with the curtains around it. He was doing something or there was some kind of shuffling inside. "You listen to me." I tried to keep from screaming at him.

"You may regret me damnit, but I still want a chance with you… I just..need time to find out who is who. Me and her." I stopped and sat on someone else's bed that was next to his.

"You've had a long time to figure that out, me, I haven't even had a year.. It's tough.." I placed my head in my hands. "I don't know if it's her that wants you, or me. If I had known you before this happened, it would be so much easier, but I didn't. And I don't know." I sighed.

"So just give me time, and if it's not her, and it's me that is in love with you that's fine, but until then I need your friendship. Oh, come on, Remus.. I hate being serious."

"I could get used to this apology stuff.." I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Remus at the door.

"Is that a werewolf thing.. When your someplace and suddenly in another? Because if it is.. I need to know how to do that.."

"Why are you talking to Peter's bed?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I looked to the bed in front of me, thinking about last night and my eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! US!? ON PETER'S BED!?" I screamed, lunging at him.

"Ow! Josalynn! No!" He told me, backing up. "You were sitting on my bed.. You had them confused!" He told me, as I was getting up.

I 'ptff'ed and grabbed him by the hand, sitting his down on /his/ bed.

"I'm sorry." I started. "I don't know why your even talking to me." I was going to go on but he started.

"I'm talking to you being I heard you talking to /Peter's bed/. I'm hoping that was for me?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was.." I muttered.

"I understand.. Slightly, Lynn. But.. You can't just say you love me and break up with me the next day.." I heard the anger coming back.

"Don't fight.. I'm not sure if its… her.." I told him, touching his hand. "Give me a month.. 2 weeks.. Something, just time to know that I'm still in control of my emotions.. Remus.. Come on.. I'm bearing my soul.. Something I've never done.. Except to my dog!"

"Fine, fine.." He still wasn't ok with me.. Kind of awkward.

"I'm sorry.." I know I shouldn't of.. But I hugged him tightly and walked out of the dorms. For the first time, I didn't really enjoy breaking someone's heart.

I walked down to the common room, sitting on the couch and sighed. I wouldn't cry over a boy, I wouldn't. This was my choice. My head fell on the arm of the sofa and I sighed deeply, closing my eyes, letting my mind wander.

Was it really her?

Or was it me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all hate me, don't you? REALLY short, I know, but at least I'm updating, right?

I was making the end near, but for you sake, I'll make it more farther off, ok?

Thanks reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Anyway, My computer has a virus or spy ware.. Something. My internet is getting odd and it's easy for me to write now, but my internet sometimes won't let me update, so have patience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	47. Sneak

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-----

'Quidditch'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-----

Sunday, April 20, 1977.

Since me and Remus have decided to 'take a break', things have been really awkward. Apparently, Sirius and James were sort of angry with me.

Or maybe glaring at me through breakfast, lunch and dinner is a new sign of love. At least I haven't had any 'wall' experiences lately.

They have lightened up to be this past week though, maybe Remus talked to them. To be honest, I don't even think they knew what we were up to the last month or so.

To make matters worse, the full moon was coming and I looked like a ghost. Not the mention snappy at every little thing. Did I mention that Lily is getting skeptical towards my monthly things?

No, I still have not told her. Amber found out, and look what happened. Do you think I would try that on Lily?

Think again. No.

For the past week it seems that I've been keeping to myself, or at least that's what the others think. I haven't really been sneaking into the Gryffindor common room lately or sitting with anyone at that table, maybe a few times with Lily or James though.

So, since the 7th, I've been really frustrated with the Remus thing. I really couldn't tell if it was her or me, and I've really been acting 'wolfish' lately, like I have this untamed rage inside, where I want to rip someone brains out.

Which I most likely will if I don't get a calming potion soon.

I sat up from the couch and sighed. I was in my own common room and I felt a presence come into the room. Looking up; I spotted a few girls, giggling coming down from the steps, with furry pomp pomp things in their hair.

Disgusting, really.

I got up from the couch and watched the girls leave, following them out of the common room and making my way toward the Gryffindor common room. If they were leaving past curfew, I could too.

But maybe I shouldn't go…

Would they be excited to see me?

Or would they not consider me a 'groupie' anymore?

I shook my head and corrected myself that I shouldn't care what others think of me, as long as I kick their ass if they talk about me.

I lived by all the wrong morals, but it was fun.

As I was walking passed the school bulletin board when I spotted the calendar and looked to see what the date was.

The 20th. Joyous. I grunted slightly and flipped the month to May.

Holy Shit. I saw upon the calendar a few pictures, a lot with birthday cakes on them and a flower badge, standing for Mother's day or something, but the thing that caught my eye where the pictures of the moons.

Yes, the /moons./

This just makes my day, you know?

Since I've got April's full moon on the 29th, I've also got a full moon on May 4th, and then another one on the 23rd.

Damn that blue moon. Damn it to hell.

On the bright side, which I hate the mention, this won't happen for another few years. But it still sucks, badly.

I stomped to the Gryffindor common room, covering up my badge and glaring at the portrait. I was no longer in my content mood.

"Albino toads." I told the portrait with frustration in my voice.

It didn't move.

"You've GOT to be KIDDING me!" I shouted and kicked the painting a few times.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." The Fat Lady said. Obviously she thought I was from Gryffindor.

"You can't take points away from students, you mere piece of trash." I retorted to the object.

"You are destroying property. A rule violation." She told me, with a smirk.

"You have no authority over me what so ever, you stupid fat ass." I shouted at her, but when she replied, I didn't say a word. Only sat down on the stair case and waited for someone to go inside or come out.

I sat their for a few minutes, continuously looking to my watch that was strapped to my wrist. It was around 10 pm.

Soon after I found my eyes closing slowly until I was awoken by the portrait door opening and closing, hearing the voices of James and Peter.

"What if we get caught?" Peter squeaked and my eyes quickly shot open. But there was nothing there.

I looked around, rubbed my eyes and there was still nothing there so I stood up as the voice was trailing away.

"Snivellus won't know what's hit him." I heard Sirius' voice snigger.

I raised an eyebrow and followed behind slowly, What in the hell was going on?

I came, following the voices (or foot steps) down a few flights of stairs until we came upon the Great Hall.

"Where does he usual sit?" I heard James ask someone.

"At the end of the table, always alone." I also heard Sirius laugh.

I waited at the door while the voices traveled to the Slytherin table. "Got the potion, Remus?" James asked…wherever he was.

I still don't get what the hell was happening….

Suddenly, as if they were standing there the entire time, (which they probably were), they appeared. I don't know how to explain it, it was like they took a blanket off themselves, but just suddenly….appearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, So.. When did Snape find out about Remus? OO 7th or 6th? Tell me.. I demand you to.

I was going to write more.. But.. I just couldn't possibly go on. Short.. I don't care anymore. .. Shoo fly, DON'T bother me. 00

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	48. Greasy Ape

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-----

'Greasy Ape'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-----

Sunday, April 20, 1977.

I watched them all as they made their way toward the Slytherin table, Sirius was fiddling with his wand as he and James discussed something.

"Lose all his hair.. Or grow more hair?" I heard Sirius

Grow more hair? Um.. I'm scared.

I can only think of one thing; Greasy ape.

Oh Goddess, no.

I kept watching until James nodded, they obviously agreed on something with Sirius.

"How long should it last?" Remus asked one of the two, and James answered.

"I believe at least 34 hours.." James replied.

"Ouch." Sirius laughed.

Peter starting laughing as Sirius was and I watched the idiot with my eyebrows raised.

Peter needs plastic surgery.

Seriously, the guy has like¼ no nose.. He's pulling a Micheal Jackson on me.

I sighed and looked back to Sirius and James who were now making Remus cast a spell on the exact place Snape sat every day.

I honestly don't see why they hate him so much. Sure, he is evil and wants to be a butt monkey of some murder, but we all have to see the good in people, right?

Oh well.

"Let's go." I heard James say to the rest of his 'group', and out of reflex I quickly ran down the hallway. I rather not get caught.

I raced down the hall, but I still had the troopers behind me and I felt as if I were in some horror film where some 4 year old clown kills me with scissors.

Well. This sucks.

I slid as I was making a turn, and fell on my stomach. May I say ouch?

I quickly got to my knees and crawled the rest of the way out of site which was really only about seven feet away, so I was lucky this time.

Then I had stood back up and kept running back to the Gryffindor Tower. Damnit. I'm a Ravenclaw. Why do these wannabe brave and all mighty lions do this to me?

I looked behind me to see shadows coming around the corner so I hid right behind a suit of armor.

My breathing had stopped, and no.. I'm not dead, though, it's nice that you care about your Joslaynn poo. Anyway, I was holding my breath, and closing my eyes, just praying to Merlin they wouldn't find me snooping in their business.

So..I figured I would see them by now, seeing as how I was peeking, opening my eyes just a tad, but I didn't put myself out in the open.

There was nothing.

I peeked my head out this time and looked around the hallway I was in.

There was nothing, not even the shadow of them leaving.

I smiled triumphantly and started to walk back toward the Ravenclaw common room, but my skirt was caught on the armor's armor.

I yanked at it, but it wouldn't budge and a look on my face showed how frustrated I was. I yanked it another time, but yet it wouldn't move until I stepped back abruptly , which freed my skirt from the armor, but not without leaving a huge rip in my skirt.

I growled as I kicked to armor in punishment.

Big mistake.

The suit of armor crashed down on me, making me fall to the ground.

"What the-" I heard from behind me, but to be honest, I thought it was me..

To bad my voice isn't all.. Manly.

"Damn it!" I moaned as I sat up.

"What are you doing, Lynn?" I heard a voice behind me ask and I looked up to see James standing above me.

"Bathroom break." I told him.

"Don't you have bathrooms in your dorm?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No…….." I lied, but what was the use.. They could tell when I was lying, especially when the lie is.. stupid.

"Lynn, What were you /really/ doing?" Sirius asked me again,with frustration in his tone.

"Checking the calendar…" I grinned. I wasn't lying.

"Whatever Lynn, let's go." James told Sirius and they starting walking back, laughing at me.

I muttered something about 'retard assholes' when a hand appeared in front of me.

Trusty Remus.

I took it gratefully and pulled myself to my feet with his help.

"Umm… Thanks." I told him, scratching the back of my neck.

"It's fine." He smiled weakly and turned around to leave.

"Hey! Can.. Um.. I come too? I haven't really anyone to talk to in the Ravenclaw common room." I explained.

"Lynn, its.. 2'o'clock in the morning. We were going to go to bed when we get back.." Remus told me.

I sighed and gave him the most pitiful look I could muster up. "Please, Remus." I begged with my hands held together, as if a nice little school girl. "Just twenty minutes….."

"I don't know Lynn. I'm really tired." He complained.

"Pretty please.." I gave those sad eyes again with my little pout.

"Fine, Lynn." He laughed. Damn him. He laughed at me, but I smiled thankfully all the same and walked back to his common room all the same.

I win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped into the Gryffindor common room, not tripping this time and looked around. Not much had changed and it felt nice to be back.

I smiled as I came to the couch and plopped down on it with joy.

"Having fun?" Remus asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"Best time of my life." I joked, a little sarcasm.. But.. Not the bad kind you are so used to from me.

He said down on the couch as well, but he was careful and chose so there would be a spot between us. Just because we're on a break, doesn't mean I have cooties again.

He sat closer to me when I turned his friends into dancing gurus.

I sighed. "What do you plan to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" I asked him, and he sighed in return.

"I don't know, but no doubt it will be hard for us." He responded.

"How so..?" I asked him.

"I'm a werewolf, Lynn.. It will be bloody hard keeping a job." He hissed.

"Well, so am I." I retorted but soon realized what I said and looked at him apologetic. I don't want to argue with him. I'm having enough troubles as it is. "Sorry." I muttered.

"I'm sorry too.." He sighed and looked down into his lap.

"I'm sure we can just lie.. Not tell them where we go every full moon.." I suggested.

"And what happens when they fire us from to many days taken off?" He asked her.

"We tell them we're a werewolf. I mean, we've already gotten the money.. We'll just have to apply to another job."

"And when the jobs are all taken up?"

"We work here." I said, triumphantly.

"Are you serious?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised again.

"Completely." I nodded as he laughed.

I'm not that funny, really.

Or was I?

Remus is a weirdo.

I looked back up to him. "We'll survive Remus.. We always do." I told him, giving off a serious part of myself that I rarely showed.

"You think?" He asked me, cocking his head.

"Oh, I know." I responded, cocking my head as well.

I looked into his eyes, How I missed those eyes.

Damn it.

I looked down to see the gap between me and Remus had some how closer and it looked as if we were going to snog. I backed up.

"Hey.. I should go.. Thanks Remus.." I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, So.. I'm back up and ready to rumble. x3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	49. Oh Em Gee!

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-----

'Greasy Ape'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-----

Monday, April 21, 1977.

I grunted as I sat silently in Care Of Magical Creatures. Of course, this poor excuse for a teacher was blabbering on about some.. Animal.

"So. Who can tell me what a Crup might be used for?" Professor Giddier asked the class and a few hands shot up.

"Very good.. Umm.. Mister Chatwood?" I heard her voice.. Going distant for some reason..

"A loyal pet.. I suppose." He replied but I really didn't hear here. I mean, I did but I couldn't really tell what he was saying.

I was.. Drifting off..

"Miss Lune! I demand you wake up this instant!"

I'm back.

"What?" I snapped and glared at my teacher.

I really don't get why they torture us like this. It's such a nice Spring day, and they take us outside.. To..

Dare I say it?

Learn.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention, Miss Lune."

"Whatever." I muttered, staring off into space again, but it was really unnecessary because I soon heard Professor Giddier call; "That'll be all for today, and remember, all essays are due on the 26th!"

"The 26th.. Well, that's always good because I haven't even started the bloody essay yet. Congratulations Lynn." I muttered to myself as I gathered up my books and started for the castle.

On the bright side, I'm friends with Lily Evans.. And. I'm sure she can help me with it.

But of course, I really don't want to start to work on it tonight.

I just don't feel like it.

I smiled as I realized my next period was a free period.

Weird way to put it.

Anyway, I'll get it done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up to the Marauders in the court yard and smiled as I saw Remus.

Goddess.

Save me.

"Hey.. Blue moon." I told Remus with a tone of disappointment.

"Yea.. It's crazy.." I heard Sirius say. "Yea.. I like changing and all. But I heard it causes a lot of pain for you.." He added.

"Yea.. It kind of does.. I don't know.. I still haven't gotten used to it." I replied to him with a twitch of my nose.

"Is there any way to ease the pain?" James asked Remus.

"Not that I know of.. The potion just helps us control ourselves." Remus informed him.

"Ahh.. You get what you pay for." I muttered to myself, sticking my hands and my pockets and walking along.

"Does anyone want to prank Snape today?" James asked out of boredom and I nodded.

"Groovy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday, April 29, 1977.

"This can't be happening!" I growled as I sat in the Hospital Wing with Remus to get our potions.

"There is only enough for one of you.. I'm sorry, but we're running low on ingredients." The nurse told us both grimly.

"You go a head and take it." Remus nudged me.

"Nah.. I'm fine. What am I going to do? Murder the couch?" I tried to lighten up the moment, but it wasn't working.

"Go ahead Lynn.. I insist." He nodded, handing me the potion.

"Hey thanks, Remus.." I smiled with butterflies in my stomach.

How could I have ever let him go?

Oh yes. That's right.

To protect him. I couldn't have him loving a monster.

I put the potion in my bag and hurried down the go tell the Marauders that they couldn't come, because Remus would be a little too wild this evening.

"Hey!!! James! Peter! Sirius!" I said as I went through the portrait. "Remus doesn't have his potion tonight so I'm afraid you can't come tonight!" I whispered as I ran toward the couch.

"So.." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So.. You can't come.. Go to dinner or something.." I muttered with a slightly tinge of annoyance.

"We can still go.." James argued.

"No! I'll change soon.. Just.. Don't come, ok?"

"Why not!? Remus won't attack us." Peter pipped up.

"Because I'm going to sleep with him, ok?" I offered. I really wasn't, but it would keep them away, right?

"Thanks for the warning Lynn, I really wouldn't want to see that.." Sirius said with a disappointed look.

It wasn't for the sex or anything.. Hopefully.. I guess he just really wanted to come.

"There is always next week!" I shouted as I ran back down the hall way and out to castle.

I could just feel the change coming.

I dove into the hole, drinking my potion along the way.

It was time for multi-tasking.

I ran into the bedroom, falling along the way and starting taking off my clothes, fast, but not ripping them as I would if I were in my wolf form.

I grabbed my blanket and waited for the worst, which it soon came.

Screams filled the entire house and I soon heard the growling of Moony.

Oh god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius laughed as Snape was growing a beak, clutching his stomach with fits of chuckles.

"Oh come off it! Wait until I tell Dumbledore you've been sneaking into Hogsmeade! I know you do it!" Snape quacked and glared daggers at Sirius.

"You really want to know, Snivellus?" He questioned the boy.

"Tell me, Black!" He ordered and Sirius laughed.

"Well, old Snivelly, You know that old Willow?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlet or rather Lynn laid down on her sheet while she heard him shuffling below. He was growling and in pain.

She creaked the door open with her newly grown paws and peered out the crack. She managed to exit the door and peered down the steps to the main floor, but she didn't see Remus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape growled as he poked the tree with a stick. He would prove Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin were all breaking the most important rule at school.

He would be sure to expel them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius! YOU WHAT!?" James shouted as they all sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I thought it would be funny!" Sirius defended himself.

"I'm not laughing, Padfoot.. Come on.. We've got to get him.." He looked to the glaring Sirius. "For Remus' sake."

Then, he agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josalynn moved down the basement steps and spotted Remus tearing at the carpet.

She wished that she had given him the potion instead of her. He wouldn't be like this, and she would lock herself up.

All of a sudden both werewolf's ears perked into the sky with the sound of someone coming down the hole.

"Damn it. I told them /not/ to come.." Josalynn thought as she made her way down the steps but stopped as she saw who the real intruder was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOLLOCKSINTHEUK :: I'm an ugly ho? Boy.. You're worthless. OO I don't have a picture up. Idiot.

DRACOSBALLDUSTER :: Really.. I don't care what you say because I got a review, you pussy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. Bad Wolf

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-

'Bad Wolf'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-

Tuesday, April 29, 1977.

'SNAPE?' My mind screamed though my mouth, or rather snout just gave a large bark like howl.

"Where are you, Lupin?" Snape yelled and I looked to Remus who now looked like he was hunting rather than chewing on a old couch.

'Oh goddess.' I thought again as I hurried down the basement steps and charged towards Moony, who I just knocked away from Snape.

'Don't hurt him.. Please don't..' My mind begged though I was the only one here hearing it. I would love for Remus to hurt him, but not if Remus would end up murdering someone.

Moony growled as he realized I was keeping him from his meal and swatted at me was his large talons, which got me slightly on my shoulder but it was fine.

Soon Moony forgot about Snape as we were fighting until Snape stupidly came closer to us in curiosity.

"Stop hiding, Lupin! Black said you would be here!" He shouted and I heard shuffling at the hole again.

I just hope Snape didn't invite some of his slytherin buddies to join him. I battled with my lover, only smacking him with my newly grown paws in my or Snape's defense until I felt someone enter the basement. I looked back for a moment and saw Prongs charging toward Moony and me.

I sighed at the relief of help but I felt a lot of pain on my hip and looked back to see Moony's jaws deep into my skin.

I barked loudly in anger and my werewolf instincts took over and I smacked him with my paw as hard as possible, sending a mark on his snout.

For all I know the potion didn't seem to matter because I really believe I had lost control and I was not fighting him with full force, as was he.

He had pounced on me, sending his weight on my body and I snapped at his snout, though it was out of reach and threw him off me.

Though because of my strength slowly declining, I didn't get him as far as I would've hoped he would've gone.

Let's say hitting the wall and going to 'sleep'. No, not dying.. Shut up.

As I was on my back I saw Prongs pushing out Snape forcefully with his antlers.

And Snape was fighting him, trying to get a look.

I saw Remus spit blood out of his mouth from where my hind limb kicked him and grow at me, red liquid outlining his canines and I growed back in challenge.

'Come on, James!' My mind screamed as I saw Remus coming forward.

As he was charging, I closed me eyes and waiting for the impact of both of us clashing together but as I opened my eyes I saw a large black dog had jumped upon the other werewolf and was hanging on for dear life to Moony's back.

Moony was thrashing about, trying to get Padfoot off him back up to dog would not budge, until the werewolf hit a wall with his back, which hit Padfoot's back, sending the dog to the ground, but not hurt.

I growled as I saw Padfoot going for another pounce at Moony and I joined in, we both brang the wolf down to the ground. We looked back to the exit and saw no one.

James had gotten Snape out.

-

James charged at the boy, sending him a crossed the field, only a half of a mile from the castle, but Snape was fighting the stag.

"Get off of me you piece of meat! I fed your bloody brother to my hounds!"

Snape attempted to kick the stag but missed and started running back toward the hole.

-

I growled as I saw the hole still open and tried to lay on Remus, holding him down, but had kicked me in the neck with his hind leg while thrashing, and that sent me on my rage again.

I swatted him with m paw, hard once more to let him know who was in control but yet he did not get the message.

Though with our conjoined efforts, the werewolf still pushed us both off and ran towards and out the hole.

-

Oh Em Gee! This story is ALMOST over:o This is really short, I'm sorry but it's late and I just can't write anymore.

-


	51. The End

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-

'The end'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-

Tuesday, April 29, 1977.

I pushed myself through the bushes, still in this god forsaken form and my ears were perked, listening for Moony.

I got nothing, and a large sigh emitted my snout.

Searching further and further I noticed that the soon would soon be rising and I had to find Moony now.

I did not see it over the horizon, no, but I felt my true self coming back.

Let's just say a human, in the forbidden forest, without her wand wasn't going to go to well with the predators around here.

As I turned the corner, coming into a small clearing I recognized a large body moving through the foliage.

I lifted my head to the sky and took in a deep breathe, letting it out quickly, causing a long howl to erupt from my wolfish lips.

Moony's ears perked up and he looked to me. He started coming towards me, slowly but at least he was coming.

He looked at me for a moment but I seen some sort of change in his eyes.

The sun was coming.

Suddenly, my knees gave out and my head turned toward the east where I seen a orange glow coming up from the horizon.

I didn't start to change back automatically, but as the sun continued on it's way through the sky, and my change started.

I felt my ribs, once again, relining themselves to the figure I usually have, while my legs shrinking and growing more human like than before.

I screamed in pain as my snout caved in and turned into my mouth and my tail disappeared into nothing.

My eyes darted toward Remus who I saw suffering the same as me and he made out a rough groan as his ears shrunk until they were his own.

One last muffled shout came from Remus until I looked up and saw he was human.

"Oh goddess.." I muttered, looking toward his face and not his body. "How was your night?" I asked him sarcastically.

I looked at him and a worried expression came upon his face. "What did I do?" He questioned.

"Come on, Remus.. Let's somehow get inside unseen.." I told him but he didn't move.

"What did I do, Josalynn?" He asked me seriously.

"You got out.." I muttered, looking toward the ground to ignore his reaction, plus, I was rather intimidated when I looked into his eyes after a change. I believe it's an aftereffect to the lycan disease thing.

"..And?" He questioned me.

"Well… They me put it this way.. Snape wanted to see you or something.. I blame it on Sirius, and you couldn't control yourself.. So you tried to get him.. And.." I stopped as I saw him groan and put his hand to his forehead.

"Did he get bitten.. Or worse?" He asked me, and I took his hand from his forehead, placed it in my own and shook my head.

"No." I told him reassuringly.

"And Snape?" He asked me, looking up.

"Fine.. Angry, but fine." I replied.

It didn't help that we were without clothes, next to each other, but it really didn't matter at the moment.

"He's going to tell the entire school.. I know it." He sighed. "Does he know you're one?" He added.

"I don't know, Remus. But I don't care.." I took in a deep breathe, scooting closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, taking him into a hug.

"I'm going to be expelled." His voice said into my ear.

"No, you won't, Remus. No, you won't."

-

Eventually Sirius had come and found us wandering though the forest, trying to get back and got us our clothes.

Since we all had a few cuts and bruises, James thought it would be best to go to the hospital wing.

I agreed, or rather just nodded and walked a long. Thinking to myself as I went I noticed something about myself.

I loved him.

Not Moonlet, but me. I was in control and decided to keep him from a big mistake. I truly loved him.

My bliss inside was hard to control, I tried to stay content, but I couldn't help but feel like just kissing Remus right now.

That would kind of hurt him though, right?

So.. I won't touch him until he at least gets fixed up.

I entered the wing and picked my usual bed out, Remus and Sirius taking a bed next to me, and James not having much to worry about hadn't come to get healed.

I sighed as I laid back. "I must admit, it was fun slapping you though, Rem." I tried to lighten up the mood and he took a hand to his cheek, where a slight scratch was.

"You know, that really stings."

"Sorry." I muttered, now feeling guilty, and I /would/ tell him how he bit me on the hip, but he had enough to worry about, and saying that he hurt someone else wasn't going to help the situation right now.

I couldn't help but see how much I had changed since I've met him.

All the feelings of love and hate, anger, and of course, just plain silliness.

I looked to my left and saw Sirius had his curtain closed, and I then looked back to Remus as his cuts were getting sealed with the nurse's potion.

I sat back as she left and a smile crept on my face as I got up and walked over to his bed, climbing in next to him.

"Hey." I muttered as I used my finger to play with his hair.

"You should be in bed.. I mean.."

"It's fine, Rem." I smiled and placed my free hand on his cheek, bringing my face closer to his and finally our lips were touching. A shock of happiness went through my body and I felt him on my lip, which I quickly replied by letting him in and exploring my mouth.

I giggled as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer and we broke part.

"Damn it, Remus.. I love you.." I said, nuzzling his chest.

"I love you too, Josalynn.." His voice said in my ear and I closed my eyes.

"You better." I muttered.

-

Arghhh! The next chapter is an epilogue thing. Basically.. This is the end. Bummer, huh?

You all must worship Q.T Starrr for having the chapters in her files! xD So the rest of the chapters for UL wasn't deleted compleltely.

Anyway, PUBE's files are still needing to be rewriten and I will get to that! Promises!

-


	52. epilogue

Emily says: Well, as my forth Harry Potter fan fiction, I hope you like. ..and for those immature people on this site, please, if you have a problem with my story, I rather not here about it. I will only except the reviews trying to give me tips on how to improve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Josalynn. I only own her and this plot.

-

'Ta-da!'

Written and posted Thursday, November 3, 2004

-

Saturday, June 20, 1987.

An older Remus walked down the grassy hill, with a single rose in his hand. His eyes scanned the area below him and a sighed escaped him.

He his slow steps came down the hill and past the graves he did not recognize until he saw the small familiar block beneath a tree.

He stopped as he stood in front of it and he kneeled down in the dry grass. He placed the rose right below her name and a soft smile spread a crossed his face as memories of her filled his mind, but it soon disappeared as he remembered her death.

He remember how she died, and how he wished he could've saved her. How he wished he could've been there to save Lily and James as well. Why did Josalynn save him? Why did she sacrifice herself?

_Voldemort's laughed filled his ears and his red eyes glowed with joy as he saw the two suffer. _

"_Have your fun, Bella." His voice told the young death eater and he looked to the chained Remus. It would be his turn to die soon._

_Josalynn growled at the woman. "Always loved the older men, huh, Bella?" She questioned her, spitting blood on the floor._

"_Like your father?" She questioned with a smirk._

"_No.. Like your own.." It was Joslaynn's turn to smirk, but it soon faded as Bellatrix sent a red light at Lynn._

_Josalynn screamed as she clutched her head in pain. "Stop it, you psycho asshole! " Her voice broke in the middle of the sentence and as she screamed, she fell to her knees. _

_Once the spell had faded, the unarmed Josalynn stood back up in the cold dungeon. _

_Remus, under the silencing spell, closed his eyes as he saw her being tortured._

"_Do it already! You coward!" Josalynn shouted, tried of the pain and just willing for it to be over. _

_The twenty two year old Josalynn lunged at the older woman and knocked her to the ground, grabbing her wand and pointing it at the woman. _

"_Master!" Bella shrieked, and Josalynn looked toward the hall, hearing footsteps._

"_Can't handle it, you silly little girl?" Voldemort's voice sounded angry._

_Josalynn looked back and forth to the hall and Remus, and with a final few seconds left, and screamed an incantation, sending Remus back to the headmaster's office where their mission began. _

_But as he was going, he heard the death curse being shouted, by Voldemort himself. _

He looked back down the grave and shook his head as he read what was marked on the grave, and stood up.

Josalynn Inari Lune - Lupin.

Faithful Friend and Wife.

May you have the sweetest dreams.

1960 - 1982

He gave a slight nod before walking off to visit his dearest friends.

-

This is really, really, really short but you know what happened in the future.. Ta-da. There will be somewhat of a sequel.. I know.. Confusing, eh? Well anyway, I know it sucks that this is over but there will be more. Just count on my and look for more of my stories.

-


End file.
